Coming Home
by Bolinlover123
Summary: They took back Republic City from Kuvira, but that doesn't mean troubles are over. Meanwhile, Korra and Asami explore their new relationship and everything that comes with it. Mako finds he can never run away from his past. Something may be very wrong with Bolin, that not even the mighty Avatar can fix. And...can Korra help redeem Kuvira, or are some people not meant to be saved?
1. All in Good Time

"I never want to leave this place," Asami breathes, her eyes focused on the swirling energy dancing across the Spirits' skyline. "It's so beautiful,"

Twilight tempting its desires of darkness upon the world; love, ribboned across the sky in purple and yellow, before it says goodnight once more for secret keeping. Fleeting reflections of warmth shimmer in their eyes as the painting's colors grow dim on the sky-canvas, then fade away, giving life to the creatures who inhabit it.

They are staring up at the sky, the Spirit Portal pulsing with light in the distance. She and Korra are two bodies molding into one against the plush grass, the mystical creatures flying, and running, and dancing around without a care in the world. Asami turns her head, and watches Korra bite her lip in awe; the way she tries to remain calm when she is so existed sends a blush up Asami's cheeks. She brushes her hair behind her ears once more, and Asami thinks that this may be the right time to tell her-maybe the only right time to ever tell her how he feels.

"Korra, I..." But she stops. They have more important things to worry about, than feelings.

As if Republic City and the Earth Kingdom aren't in shambles. As if things are not as such a big mess as they actually are. Asami feels her eyes crinkle, and hastily rubs away a tear. Beside her, Korra squeezes her hand.

"I know," Korra responds. "But we have to face the real world eventually." A little smile quirks her lips. "A week-long vacation in the Spirit World while the City is a wreck doesn't feel very Avatar-like." Korra doesn't want to admit it, but after three years of abandoning the world-abandoning who she is- this vacation does not feel well derserved. They are sure to be reprimands and gossip once they return.

But she had allowed herself to be selfish, just this once. If only to see Asami happy again.

Korra doesn't know when thoughts of Asami stopped being "best friend" and started to mold into something much more intimate. Maybe it was the weeks Asami had spent at her bedside, when the darkess had it's oily tendrils wrapped around her so tight that she barely dared to speak for days at a time. When the cold metal of the wheelchair seeped into her aching bones and the bags under her eyes stuck out like charcoal. The days on end where she turned her parents away, turned Tenzin and Pema and anyone away who tried to help her. Yet she let Asami stay. She let Asami stay and bathe her, feed her, dress her.

Asami had just seemed to make the pain a little less pitiful. She had seen Korra at her lowest, and through the years of letters, a bond had formed that she could not deny.

And here they were.

Korra didn't know exactly what they were yet. But it's a start.

Eventually, the Avatar lets out a weary sigh. She silently stands, and turns to Asami, whose brows furrow in confusion. She holds out her hand.

"Time to go home," she says.

Asami smiles, and grasps her hand, getting to her feet.

The Portal illuminates their silhouettes as they walk through, and then they are gone.

* * *

Bolin's eyes fly open in a start, the celling and floor crushing down on him too fast, and he falls out of bed. Something catches in his chest, like a fist clogged up in his throat, and for a minute, everything is hazy and he is not connected to anything.

A furry thing, that he knows somewhere in his mind, is Pabu, is chirping by his side, in alarmed yelps.

A round of coughs tear through him and tears burn his eyes. He scrambles for the edge of his night stand, and struggles to pull his weight up.

He takes in deep lung fulls of air, counting in his head, and exhaling every four seconds. He blinks and his bedroom comes back into focus.

His shoulders unclench, and he whips the sweat-matted hair from his temple. Pabu looks at him in concern, and he tries to smile back, but it does not reach his eyes.

This is the third night in a row that he's been woken up like this. Covered in a layer of sweat and his breath stolen from his lungs, in a way that is making him increasingly anxious.

He runs a hand across his face, and stumbles into his bathroom, where he flicks on the lowest light. He shouldn't be this unsettled, but something inside him doesn't feel right. He's not sure when he'd started feeling "off"- a week after Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding? Two weeks after? Either way, he's felt super cruddy for about a month now, and Mako and the others are starting to notice. The way that the sight of food just seems to twist his gut now, rather than wanting to fill his mouth with flavor, and he can go a whole day now with barely wanting to eat anything. How he's starting to fall into a deep sleep in the middle of the day, anywhere; at the Air Temple dinner table, in the back of Asami's car, on the ferry. It's a certain kind of tiredness that makes him feel rundown, stealing his energy more than when he was a scawny boy on the streets. And that's saying something. Climbing stairs, which used to be a mundane thing, now leave him catching his breath and the world swimming around him, woozy.

Something is not right.

Bolin looks at himself in the mirror, and paleness of his face and the dark rings under his eyes, only help solidify his anxiety.

He sighs, and takes his temperature just like the pervious nights. But-just like the previous nights- after it beeps and he pulls the rod out from under his tongue, the numbers prove safe, 98.6.

Bolin scoffs. That cannot be right. It's winter time, and he's covered in sweat and just feels...disgusting.

He braces his hands against the edge of the sink and takes a deep breath. If he tries, he can feel himself shaking slightly. He's cold. So cold, but so hot.

The thermometer has to be broken. He has to have some sort of fever. Either that, or he's loosing his mind. Pabu chirps and jumps up on the counter, then scurries up his arm to his regular spot on his shoulder.

Bolin shrugs him off, and he jumps down. "Not right now, buddy..." He mutters.

He turns off the light and decides that he needs some water, in the very least.

When he turns to leave the bathroom, something in his side twinges; a small spasm of pain. Bolin stops, backtracks into the bathroom, and flicks the light on again. He slowly lifts up his shirt.

There is a purple-black bruise, the size of a plum, blooming on his abdomen. It's darker in the center and greener around the edges. He presses his finger against it, and hisses at the pain. It hurts, but it...doesn't. Bolin traces it now, gently, with his fingertips, and it's warm to the touch, like a fever set in right there and nowhere else - and it's weird, because he doesn't remember getting hurt there at all. Like someone smacked him with a metal rod, and he has no memory of it.

A bud of fear starts in him. Is this why he is feeling so odd? Then again, no one exactly come out unscathed from the battle against Kuvira...

But that was a month ago, and Bolin definitely would have noticed this before. He glances at the ugly bruise once more, before pulling his shirt down. He bites his lip, and goes into his kitchen.

Maybe it was nothing.

.

.

.

.

Hey, guys, so this is a new story of mine. Aannnddd...it's gonna have other characters of the krew it in. And Opal. Because Opal is my sweetie and I love her. The Krew are each going to go through their own personal journeys and help each other out. It's kinda like...strengthening their characters and relationships. Idk, I'm just trying something new. I've never tried Korrasami before so please bare with me.

A Mako part will come next, don't worry.

Also, extra points if you can guess what's going on with Bolin. If you know what's going on- and you know who you are- please don't spoil anything.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first little chappie. I know it was short, sorry. I'll try to make them longer.

Reviews are my lifeblood. Please, no matter how long or short, I ask if you please tell me what you think.

Thanks, everyone :)

(PS. If someone could tell me why the new writing format on fanfiction is so odd and not letting me 'bold' or 'italicize' anything, that would be great! :/ I don't like this new set up...)


	2. Achilles' Heel

"Don't you agree, Mako?"

The fork Mako's holding goes cold in his slack hand, the rubbery lettuce of his salad catching in his throat. For the millionth time that night, Mako comes back to reality, vaguely aware that the woman across from him-his_ date_, no less- has been talking for an unknown amount of time, and he's managed to miss about more than half of their conversation. His date-_what was her name again? Hama? Hamira?- _however, seems to be doing a fine job of keeping herself entertained, Mako thinks. She hasn't seemed to have grown tired of her own voice yet.

"Sorry," He sputters, swallowing hard and wiping his mouth with a napkin. He doesn't want to come off as rude, but honestly, he shouldn't be here. He has way too many papers to file, and cases to sort though. He doesn't remember exactly how he got put in this position, but Wu had told him he needed to _'get back in the Mako-zone',_ and had givin him the location of a _fancy-but-not-so-facy-trust-me-you're-gonna-love- it_ restaurant.

A waiter had led him to the table in the far corner, where a lady around his age who was decked out in red robes and too much jewelry, had introduced herself.

Mako didn't think they'd make it to the main courses.

"I said that these spring rolls are just _divine_," she looks at him now, over the top of her drink, "Is something the matter? You seem distracted,"

_What _isn't_ the matter, is more like it,_ he asks himself.

"Nothing," he says, "Just work, cases. Rebuilding the City."

"Sounds stressful..." She plops a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Yeah..." he sighs.

And that's about as interesting at his night gets. He'll be the first to admit, a part of it is his own fault. He hasn't exactly done this sort of thing-whatever _this_ is called- since over three years ago. The last time he had been sitting at a two person table in a restaurant, Korra had been across from him, laughing at the way he pronounced a certain dish very incorrectly. He had been nineteen and awkward, young and in love. And once he and Korra had broken up...no one else had seemed to be worth the effort, to put it lightly.

Because really, who could ever compare to Korra?

Maybe that was the problem. He really had to let her go. It was stupid of him-so stupid of him to think- that after three years of no contact, no letters to him whatsoever- that she would come running back into his arms.

He feels himself slump down in his chair, and his date pushes her dish away from herself, then places her chopsticks softly on her napkin.

She's talking again, but Mako's mind is on autopilot, his vision going to some other place, more important things. Criminals, and neatly written reports. Chief's satisfied smirk as he brings in the thugs all by himself. Spirit vines cracking with energy all around him. Darkness.

The scar on his arm tingles.

His date-Hami- is describing something that must be interesting, all with wild hand gestures. Mako has long ago mastered the art of nodding at the appropriate times, but that is about as far as his Post-Korra dating skills go. He wonders, briefly, what Bolin would do if he were here, and at the moment, gets a bit jealous. The earthbender must be doing something right to have kept Opal for three years now. If Bolin were here, his brother would smile and laugh politely. He was just like that, always so kind.

Bolin...

Now that Mako's thinking it, something's been off with his brother lately. It's almost as if his brother is going out of his way to stay away from him. And when he has seen his brother-like, last week at the Temple- the guy had looked so exhausted that it was a wonder he hadn't dropped to the floor. He was pale, dark smudges around his eyes. And...

Had he been losing weight? Mako's not positive, but he's pretty sure he's brother wasn't eating much at dinner that night. When you grow up with someone, you grow used to their eating habits. But Bolin had seemed..._queasy,_ almost? Mako had made a note to talk to his brother after the meal that night, but after everyone had helped clean up, he couldn't find his brother anywhere.

Maybe he was being paranoid, but something was going on with his brother. Mako makes a mental note to call him later when he gets home.

"You want to order some dessert? I've heard the custard here is just _divine."_

Mako snaps back to reality.

"Huh?" He blinks. "I don't know." What he hears is, _'You want me to pay money of out my own pocket to watch you stuff your face more? No thanks._' In the end he mumbles something about needing to be at work early. Which is the truth, so he doesn't feel as bad.

It's much more relief than it ever should be when the check comes to their table.

She smiles as Mako holds the door open for her. "Well, tonight was nice, wasn't it?" She turns and faces him. Her smile creeps up her lips, and she leans in closer to him, and Mako knows she's waiting for him to kiss her, but there is _no way is hell that he is-_

"I'll call you," he mumbles, before kicking himself because, _no, no he most definitely will not call her_. His date shrugs, and he silently walks her to her car.

He watches her pull out of the parking lot, and then nearly collapses against wall, sagging with relief.

"Yeah. Mako-zone, alright."

...

* * *

Asami won't move off the bed. She _refuses. _And that is making this process that much harder for Korra.

Asami feels like her insides are jelly and her limbs are glued to the sheets. The woman had been sitting there for a good half-hour, listening to Korra explain why _tonight, exactly,_ was the perfect time to tell everyone about them. It was Meelo's birthday after all, and everyone would be in a good mood, anyway.

"I mean, think about it," Korra goes on, "It's just Tenzin, Pema, and the kids right now. Pema's sweet as anything, Tenzin is Tenzin, and the kids will behave themselves with them there."

Asami's cheeks heat up, "I-I don't know, Korra..."

Seeing her girlfriend's nervousness, Korra goes to sit down next to her. "Hey..." she says gently, smoothing a hand through Asami's dark hair, "You do want people to know, right? I mean, I don't want us to hide this forever."

"Nearly do I," Asami sighs. Korra frowns. This is the most conflicted she's ever seen Asami, and knowing that it has to do strictly about _her..._well, she's not sure how that makes her feel. "But..."

"But, what?"

"You're not _just_ Korra. You're the Avatar, too." She explains, holding a pillow to her chest. "Everyone knows every choice and move you make. I'm used to having my life private-well, except what goes on with _Future Industries. _Once the press finds out, we won't get any peace."

"It doesn't matter what they think," Korra tells her, surprising even herself with the confidence in her voice. "The press can go screw themselves!"

Asami's draw drops, but she laughs. "Korra!"

"Well, it's true! We're together, and they gotta deal with it!"

Asami smirks and looks down at her hands, "It's a lot of pressure, knowing my pillow talk could change the world."

They sit in silence for a moment. After a while, Korra says, "How about I just do the talking? You just stand there and look pretty, hmm?"

That seems to make Asami angry. "Korra, I'm serious. I want do to this the right way."

"I'm serious, too..." She says, holding the other woman's gaze. "Just let me do the talking,"

Asami lets out a shaky breath and nods. "Okay..." She whispers.

Korra kisses her nose. They stand up, fingers intertwined and head to the dinning room.

..

.

..

Two unexpected things happen, that Asami and Korra did not, in all their brilliant planning, account for: Mako and Bolin showing up early.

The Firebender gets there first, no doubt but to complain about the mercilessness of his blind date, and to get a free piece of Pema's cake as a reward. He comes in from the cold, shrugging off his jacket, while grabbing his gift, and making his way to the common room. It's Sunday night, so all the airbenders are free to do as they wish, with a strict lights out curfew of ten o'clock sharp.

Which means Korra and Asami have four hours to get this off their chests. They only had hoped to do it before Mako showed up.

Mako walkes over to the pair and takes a seat.

"Well, someone doesn't look like they're in the zone," Korra smirks.

"Very funny."

"That bad?" Asami asks. She scoots a bit closer to Korra, their sides almost touching, as if to dare Mako to realize it first.

Mako gives an exasperated sigh. "She was talking about nothing the whole time! I can't believe Wu put me up to this." He rubs his temples. "I can't believe I _listened_ to Wu."

"Neither can we." Korra raises a brow. "But, was she really talking about _nothing,_ or were you just not listening?"

Mako opens and closes is mouth like a koi-fish.

"There you go."

"But she was so _boring!"_ he's aware he's whining like a child, and doesn't really care.

"Well, then, what's the problem?" Asami drawls, "_She_ was boring; _you're_ boring! It seems like a perfect match."

Korra starts guffawing, and Asami shrugs evilly. Mako wants to burn their little smirks off their faces. "I am _not_ boring," he pouts, thinking they sound like Bolin.

Pema, Tenzin and the kids all choose that moment to come in from the kitchen then, holding various bowls of food. Mako is eternally grateful.

"Oh, Mako!" Pema explained, "How was your date, sweetie?" Mako's face turns beet red with embarrassment.

His head snapps to the two girls. "You told Pema?"

"I'm a mother, Mako." She speaks for herself, "I know everything, trust me."

He sighs and gives in to the teasing that is sure to come, finally accepting his doom.

"Where's the birthday boy?" he asks. Sure enough, said boy in question comes breezing past on an air scooter.

"The King demands that his peasants bare gifts! You shall all bow to me!" Meelo jumps up on the table and starts banging his chest. Rohan shouts that he wants cake.

"Hold on just a minute there, mister," Pema wags a finger at him, " We have to wait for Bolin,"

"Yeah," Ikki quips, "And I'm so not bowing!"

At mention of said earthbender, Korra turns to Mako. "How is Bolin doing, anyway? I haven't seen him in a while."

Mako is a bit ashamed to admit that he's been wondering the same thing. "I don't know. He's been kind of distant lately." His brows furrow in concern. "I'm kind of a bit worried, actually,"

* * *

...

* * *

Meelo's birthday comes a week after he finds the bruise on his abdomen, and it comes very much against Bolin's will. He is not interested in the celebration, or the presents, and could care less about any part of it. He's tired- so damn tired that he barely moves from his bed all day, and actually contemplates calling the Temple and apologizing, saying he can't make it.

Over the course of the week, he's been finding new bruises all over him, blazing their patches on his skin like a maze. He stares at himself in the full-length mirror now, stark naked againist the dim lighting, and wonders if he's loosing him mind. He's purple and blue all over, and his ankles have started to get these little red, rashy spots on them.

He's fine. Really, he is.

But.

Bruises don't just show up randomly without a reason, a part of him knows. And yesterday morning, his nose had started randomly bleeding, red gushing from his nostrils so much that it had taken over an hour to stop. His shaky fingers had hovered over the phone, the hospital's number-or at least Mako's- inches from his fingertips. He had told himself that he had gotten this far in life without a doctor. He and Mako had taken care of themselves all their lives; every cold, every bump and scrap, every nagging cough. Sure, there had been some pretty close calls, but they had made it. That was the point, right? They had taken care of eachother. And now, Bolin could take of himself.

But, it was just that he felt on the side of eaither too warm, or too cold constantly. Either waking up in a sweat, or shivering so much, that he wasn't sure if he was having some sort of seizure. It was just that, the dizziness was starting to really get too much, and had nearly passed out, just walking from his room, to his kitchen.

He briefly wonders if this is just a nasty flu- a_ really_ nasty flu. But the logical part of him that has had the flu in the past, knows that these symptoms just don't match up.

His reflection in the mirror looks like a ghost of his former self, his skin too taunt around his cheeks. Like a walking skeleton with his eyes. He shakily snakes a hand out to the mirror, until it meets identically with his reflection.

"You look like death," he says to it.

Tomorrow. He will go to the doctor first thing tomorrow.

.

.

.

Now, at the Temple, Bolin's fighting himself to stay awake. He can tell Mako and the others are looking at him, but he chooses to ignore them for as long as he can. He knows they'll ask questions, and he really just doesn't have the energy right now.

They start singing _'Happy Birthday' _to Meelo, and he mouths along, black dots swimming in his vision.

And a balloon pops, and he jumps in his chair, and has to take deep breaths until he feels the familiar warmth of Opal's hand on his shoulder. He tells Opal he's fine, and walks himself over closer to the kids and the birthday boy. If anyone notices his legs wobbling, they choose not to comment. This is Meelo's day, after all. _Stop being so selfish,_ he chides himself,_ it's not all about you._ Opal sits by his side, glancing over at him every few minutes with that concerned look in her eyes. Off in the corner, Korra and Asami are holding hands and sitting next to eachother- practically on top of eachother- and Bolin knows they're together. He just knows. He may be bad at reading people, but when it comes to the people he cares about, he pays attention to the details.

Mako's...well. Mako's kind of sizing him up. He's looking at Bolin like he wants to drag him out of the room and demand answers from him, and Bolin knows that if he does leave, that his brother will do just that. So he wills himself to stay put.

Meelo is squealing about some new toy, and Bolin feels something pulling at the corners of his lips. Somewhere in between gift number four, and Jinora giggling into Kai's ear, does he start to drip away. The edges of the room are blurring around him like a black fog and ash fills his nose. Panicking, his fingers brush his nostrils for signs of blood, but he comes back clean.

It's just...

it's just that the room...

is starting to

spin...

or is that his head?

"Bolin?" Opal whispers, "What's wrong, sweetie?" And her hand is on his shoulder, he knows, but he can't feel it.

He doesn't want to prove them all right, but his vision is beginning to tunnel.

Over in the corner, Korra and Asami stand up-still holding hands- and Korra explains that the two of them have an announcement to make.

"Asami and I are together," Korra says, "We're a couple,"

The room is silent after that, or maybe it's because every part of him feels numb. Asami is squeezing Korra's hand in a vice-grip, looking flushed and self-conscious. Korra looks like she is daring anyone to judge them.

"But...you're both girls!" Meelo says, in his ever childish, innocent way.

"MEELO!"

He hears voices still, but they are far away. Voices saying, "_Congratulations!"_ and "_So happy for you two," _

And Bolin really wants to congratulate them, too. He kind of wants to gloat that he saw it before anyone else, but he can't seem to remember how to talk.

And suddenly, a feeling of liquid heat, like tendrils of lava, rush across his bruised chest and down his spine. His breath is flying out of his straining lungs- voices are yelling his name at this point- and he-

_-Bo!_

_Bolin!_

_Sweeite?!_

\- feels his eyes begin to roll back into his head as every nerve-ending in his body becomes a live wire. He hears voices yelling to him, but he picks Mako's out the clearest, before he starts shaking. A sound like a tea kettle boiling over fills his ears as his limbs flail and a hot, as wet pain scorches his brain before he is nothing.

..

.

..

* * *

_Sooooooooooo...*laughs evily* my precious children, this is only the beginning! Please leave reviews :)_


	3. In My Veins

_A special thank you to "**Fullmetal Catalyst**" for helping me with part of this chapter. Go check out his amazing stories ;)_

* * *

**M****ako:**

Six, seven, eight.

_The announcement, and the surprise that came with it. His two ex-girlfriends had been thick as thieves for a while, everyone could see that, but _dating_? He's happy, of course he's happy for them, but with how his own dating life is going these days, it's going to be a little while before he can take it in stride._

Nine, ten, eleven. Stop. Korra is Waterbending in the next room, trying to diagnose Bolin, but Mako knows better than most that Korra's healing isn't top-notch.

_A chorus of congratulations. His comes with a sigh. It's only a matter of time before Bolin cracks a joke at his expense. Inwardly, he winces: the sigh probably didn't help. Stupid. If he's lucky, maybe Bolin will just jump up, posturing, claiming that he saw it coming. Classic Bolin._

Turn. One, two, three. He can't get into the room. Asami's making sure that no one disturbs Korra while she's bending, and Mako has had more than his fill of Asami's wrath.

_When neither happens, he gets worried. He turns to his brother just in time to see him sway. Bolin's clearly unwell, but he's never been one to let even a nasty cold get in the way of a good joke, even when it just makes-_

Four, five. With each stride, his tea-soaked trousers brush his knees. He practically flipped the table in his haste to get to Bolin. He'll have to apologize to Pema when she returns from putting Meelo to bed. He cringes. _Some birthday._

Six, seven. Though the kid _had_ seemed excited, if worried. Eight, nine —

"Mako, stop pacing!" Opal's voice, distressed and angry, cuts into his brooding. "I can't — it's — just don't."

A welcome outlet. "Sorry. I'm a little concerned for my brother's health."

Opal frowns. "And you think I'm not?"

"I just don't see how _pacing_ is in the way of him getting better, alright?"

"Guys, please," Asami pleads, coming over to them. "We don't know what's wrong with him, and Korra needs to concentrate. Keep your voices down."

"Keep _my_ voice down?" She doesn't have any idea how scared he is right now. She can't possibly know. "I'm sorry. My brother just collapsed and we have no idea why! Forgive me for needing to -"

"Mako." Suddenly, Korra is standing in the doorway. "Please. Healing isn't exactly my specialty. But I promise, I won't let anything happen to him. He'll be okay."

She puts a hand on his shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. Her face is drawn and her eyes worried, but she doesn't raise her voice even a bit. Somehow, her words take the fight out of the room. Shame floods in to replace it, making Mako's neck hot. He can tell by Opal's downcast look that she feels the same. Nodding at them encouragingly, Korra walks back to the unconscious Bolin, making barely a sound as she crouches once again by his side.

What a difference from the loud, hotheaded girl who blew up at every little confrontation, who eagerly dove after every hint of a fight. The Avatar indeed.

Mako takes a deep breath, searching for the cloak of calm he's always worn in times of trouble. Then another. Bolin's been in trouble before. He's been captured and locked up, he's been hurt, he's been beaten down time and again. Another deep breath. But his little brother's strong, even if he used to let himself be pushed around. _Breathe_. His little brother can handle himself…lying there…on the floor…sick, unconscious, helpless, and for all they know…

Mako's calm goes up in smoke. About to take a step, he glances at Opal and starts clenching and unclenching his fists instead. She says nothing, but he can tell she's grateful for the change. It occurs to him just how tired she looks. She's been with Bolin these past few weeks — much more than Mako has, at any rate — and has seen him slowly getting worse and worse…

Korra makes a thoughtful noise. "His energy flow is off. I wonder if…"

A gentle chime fills the room, and Korra's eyes fill with the Avatar's silvery, white glow. Mako gulps. Turning to Opal, he whispers, "It can't be good if she needs the Avatar state, can it?"

From the way her eyes widen, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. "He'll be fine," she snaps, biting her lip. "He is…well, he will be. Bolin doesn't give —"

Korra interrupts her. "He's waking up."

...

**Bolin:**

The world comes back one piece at a time.

His sense of smell comes first. Meelo's birthday cake - impressive to say the least-Pema really knows how to bake for her audience - and the meal in front of them. Asami's mellow perfume and the faint purity of Opal's metal bracelets. Mako's...whatever Mako smells like. Smoke... and ink...? Yes. That relieves Bolin the most. It's how he knows he's home.

Feeling is next. He screams — or he would, if he could get any air. His brain feels like it's clamped in an iron vice, and there's a constant roar in his ears that's frighteningly reminiscent of Kuvira's spirit weapon going off. His body is full of pins and needles demanding his attention, continually poking and prodding him. It occurs to him that he would do without his sense of touch if he ever got the choice.

As the pain dies down, he notices other things. The wooden floor, hard and unyielding against his back. His hand in another's, gentle but firm. _Opal_. Korra and Asami talking in low voices.

When he opens his eyes, Mako's face looms in his vision.

"Stay back, guys, he needs some air." Korra mutters something under her breath, but Bolin's ears are still ringing and he doesn't catch it.

"Ugh..." A moan escapes his mouth. Bolin blinks several times. "What happened?"

Mako looks pointedly at Korra, who shrugs. "I've never seen it before," she says apologetically. "Bolin, your energy is pretty out of whack right now."

Bolin tries to sit up, grunting with his betraying muscles. On his second try, Opal and Mako lunge to help him. It's oddly touching to see them act in concern- he hadn't gotten the sense that they were friends. "Is something wrong with my bending? I've been in a bit of pain, lately, but haven't noticed anything wrong with -"

"Bolin..." Opal's expression is so full of love and concern that Bolin feels like swooning. Almost. His brain is starting to fog up, and that makes it difficult to swoon. "Where did you get those bruises?

_Uh oh_. He hastily looks down, and realizing that the folds of his sleeve have been rolled up. The black and blue lumps dotting his skin are shown for everyone to see.

"...You wouldn't believe me if I told you I got in a fight, would you?"

"I would, if it were the truth," Mako says, crossing his arms. "What's going on, bro?"

"Look, Mako," Bolin says, cringing. He's heard this tone before. "I woke up one day with these bruises, and a headache. Okay, maybe not just a headache. More of an earthquake in my head. I've been feeling sick, but I figure everyone has bad days. These ones are just...not getting better. I'll take it easy for a while, okay?"

Mako closes his eyes and breathes through his nose. "Can I have a minute alone with you?"

"Actually, I think Opal and I -" But Korra is already dragging a surprised Opal out of the room. Asami gives a fleeting look over her shoulder at the brothers before closing the door behind her. Bolin pouts as Mako takes a seat beside him.

"Talk to me, bro." Mako's brows furrow in concern,"You're hurting bad."

Bolin slumps, leaning back on his elbows. It takes effort to hold himself up. Either he's gained an awful lot of weight, or his arms are in serious need of a workout.

He's just damn exhausted, really.

"Yeah, I guess." He mutters, ducking his chin, "I just didn't want to bother you guys, alright? I mean, we beat Kuvira not that long ago, and everyone gets sick, and now Korra and Asami are dating, and -"

"Bolin." Mako shakes his head, a half-smile on his face. "We care about you. And I know you and I have been a bit distant lately..."

Bolin winces. "Yeah...sorry about that."

"...But you're still my brother, and I know you have a reason. If Opal's it, then fine, I'll accept that. But if this is your reason; if you're in pain, then it's definitely my business, too. It's all of our business. We want you healthy. Do you think we can rest easy if you can't?"

_Ouch_. Bolin doesn't mind admitting when Mako's right, his older brother often is when it comes to things. Well, other than girls, that is. But this time he feels _really_ stupid. Of course his friends have been worried. Opal's probably scared sick for him.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should have came to you, or someone." He sits up, and rubs his face. "But, really. I probably just have the flu or something. No need to freak. I'll go down to the pharmacy tomorrow and I promise to take it easy, okay?"

Mako smiles triumphantly, giving his shoulder a little shove. "You better. Or I'll get Grandma to make her famous '_Sick Soup_'. And we both know how wonderful_ that_ tastes."

Both brothers cringe, a gagging sound coming out of Bolin's mouth at the very thought of his grandmother's concoction. A nervous chuckle is all Bolin can manage.

"Anyway, let's get you to your room," Mako stands up, offering his hand to lead him down the hall to the men's dormitory.

"Hey, Mako, come on, it's already past midnight," He tries, because, really, all he wants is the attention off of him and to curl up in his own bed in his own apartment, "and the pain is going…away…"

But it'll be back. It always has been, since it started. The bruises, the head pains, all of it. And from the look his brother's giving him right now, Mako won't let him wait another minute.

"Okay, okay, fine. Bedroom, got it. Lead the way."

.

.

.

It's the next morning, and he's at the doctor like he secretly promised himself. But, honestly, he feels like he's in some kind of dungeon. He shouldn't feel this anxious in a hospital. Luckily, no one else knows about this choice, so Mako isn't here freaking out with him. (Or maybe not luckily)

Peering at the sheet of paper for a third time, the doctor heaves a sigh. Not a good sign _at all._ Bolin's fingers dance nervously around each other. "Uh, mister doctor, sir, you know I'm right here, right?" he says into the quiet. "Sighing heavily after taking my blood…while studying it…doesn't _quite_ lift my spirits. And I kind of need them lifted, you know, right now, with whatever's wrong with me... still being wrong with me."

The doctor has been kind, he supposes. Growing up on the streets hadn't hardened him in the same way it had Mako, but Bolin had been thick-skinned enough to not widen his eyes at the many needles that had pocked into his arms. However big they had been.

He'd done everything they'd asked; sat stationery as they collected his blood. Keeping his arm still, shot after shot. Trying not to moan when they examined his bruises, and the rashes on his ankles. He had even peed into the friggin' cup. (For which, he thinks, he deserves some kind of reward) It was all very intimate, and precise; doctors with sterile, practiced hands prodding him like an insect, their masked faces hiding their emotions.

Needless to say, all these tests were not helping his nerves.

The happy-go-lucky part of him was insisting he shouldn't be worried. The nervous part of him was consumed with anxiety. It was all he could do to stay put in the chair.

When the doctor finally comes back after testing, a half an hour has passed. Bolin has barely noticed. Time flies when you're having fun, he reckons. And it goes rather quickly, when all he could do was stare at the walls and worry over how badly his health might have been affected.

The doctor's face is neutral now, like it always is, and Bolin can't help the horrible feeling slowly setting in his gut. If it had been all right, the man would be smiling, right? But neutral may as well have been a death sentence. _Neutral_ meant that the doctor had the unenviable task of being the bearer of bad news.

"Sit down, son," he says now, gently, as Bolin steps into his office. Too gently for Bolin's taste. Bolin does as he's asked. "Listen, I don't want you jumping to conclusions, but you have to prepare yourself for what I am about to say."

Bolin instantly squirms awkwardly in his seat. He feels a nervous constriction in his throat.

"Your blood has undergone a variety of tests," Doctor Yi Zen explains, "and I'm afraid that we found certain abnormalities. Most pressing is the low number of white blood cells. I would recommend seeing an Oncologist as soon as possible."

Bolin nods with the words. Okay, that's not too bad, right? Low amount of white blood cells, abnormal about of blasts found, meaning he has to go to the..._ Oh no._

"I'm sorry," Bolin squeaks, his brow nervously starting to sweat. "Did you say _Oncologist_?"

The doctor nods in the affirmative, a gentler look adorning his stricken face. And Bolin's world just about shatters.

Oncologists-clue in the name- work primarily in Oncology. Which is the study of tumors. And they go to people for anything involving...

It hurts to form the words on his dry tongue.

"B-but.." Bolin swallows down a lump in his throat. "That's _cancer._ Are you saying...t-that I..." Bolin begins to shiver, "I mean, you-you think_ I_ have _cancer?_"

His doctor, a middle-aged man from one of the Poles, now flicks his eyes to him. The doctor's gaze is too sympathetic. "I don't just_ think_ you do, son. I know for a _fact_ that you have it. It's a form of Acute Leukemia; a cancer of the blood and bone marrow. You need to see an Oncologist to get a biopsy and determine the specific type, and which treatments will work best for you."

_I have what? _Bolin blinks. Time is slowing down for him. He laughs nervously. "T-that doesn't lift my spirits, doctor..."

"I wasn't trying to, and it probably won't. My job is to give you the truth of the facts." The doctor glances at the window, and sighs. "We don't see a lot of cases of it, with people of your age. You're-what did you say?- Twenty?" Bolin nods slowly, "It mostly affects children, young teens, and the elderly. I've seen a few people in their middle twenties having it, but that was a while ago. One young lady named Reeka, such a sweet girl..." Bolin can't be sure, but he thinks he sees the doctor wipe his eyes, a memory passing across his pale, blue eyes. Doctor Yi Zen clears his throat, "Anyway, the sooner you go and start treatment, the better. This is a very aggressive cancer and we need to be able to control it as soon as possible," Now," He opens the top drawer of his desk,"I need you to sign this form for treatment…"

Bolin shivers. Blood diseases, few cases his age, a doctor in the new hospital not looking very hopeful. The content of the form isn't helping either, with phrases like _in the event of death_ and _risks taken by the patient_.

Bolin is really shaking now. He's aware his mouth has gone dry. "So…it's probably too much to hope that you can just whip up some water and heal me." He laughs again, mentally kicking himself and telling himself _to get a friggin' grip._

Doctor Yi Zen shakes his head. "I'm afraid not, son."

The sad part is, that it all made sense now, everything he's been feeling. Mako's pep talk last night-however horrifying all the attention and concern from his friends had been- had been very helpful. Mako didn't know that he'd been coughing a lot more lately. Part of him wished he'd ignored it. Maybe he could have lived a bit longer in blissful ignorance that way. He had tried not to look at the blood mixed with saliva in his hand and wondered how long he could have gone on like that.

_You look like death. _Bolin shivers. His skeleton reflection in the mirror passes through his mind.

He hadn't told Mako that part, even if his brother had started noticing. Him collapsing in front of everyone last night was enough for his brother to go into over protective mode as it was. Funny, Bolin thought. In the movers and the comics he'd seen, usually the detective was the last in the know, especially when the revelation was so close to home. But they were fantasy, Bolin realized. He could never hide it from Mako. It was a wonder Mako hadn't confronted him sooner than last night. He wasn't a good liar, either. Petty excuses seemed to frustrate Mako more. No, the reason Mako didn't know anything was _seriously_ wrong until last night, was because his firebender brother wanted Bolin to let him know in his own time, when he was ready. It had taken all the convincing Bolin had, to make Mako let him go to back to his own apartment this morning after leaving the Air Temple. His brother had been amendment on Bolin staying at his apartment until his health improved, all ready to pamper him at that point. And that was the last thing Bolin had wanted. Bolin had noted that Mako had work that he needed to go to and that_ solving crime is more important than my health, Mako,_ and, _no, it's not, Bolin! _Bolin left with the promise to go back to his own apartment and rest, if only to call Mako later that night with how he was doing. As soon as Mako was down the road, he had headed to the hospital.

It didn't need to be said that Bolin desperately wished Mako was here now, though.

The doctor sighs once more, his blue eyes avoiding Bolin. "Young man, a cancer like this…" he trails off, staring at his clipboard. He sighs heavily again before continuing. "Like I said, it's a disease in the blood and bone marrow, greatly compromising the immune system. You'll be extremely susceptible to infections, especially once you start chemotherapy. Twenty, thirty years ago I might have found you an expert healer from the South Pole. Maybe even sent you to Master Katara herself, though I don't know if she has the precision anymore to conduct such an arduous level of healing. But after the rumors spread about Amon and Tarrlok, how their bloodbending nearly brought down Republic City…well, let's just say the research and training stopped. Waterbenders are too afraid of the bloodbending stigma, even to save a life. Now," He stated,"Chemotherapy and radiation are the main treatments used. You will most likely have to go through more than three rounds."

Bolin doesn't know what to say to that.

"Without their expertise, I'm afraid healing you is going to be much more difficult. We still have the treatments, but they're not easy and there's no guarantee they'll work. You'll have to stay weeks at the hospital while your immune system is so jeopardized."

_Weeks?!_ Bolin says nothing. What _can_ he say? This isn't a punch he can just roll with or a particularly grueling pro-bending match. This is getting hit by one of Asami's trains at top speed.

"What I can tell you is that without this treatment, you will probably die."

And now he can feel the banging in his head again.

"Do you have any questions?"

After a minute of feeling like he is going to vomit, he asks the most petty, stupid question, that in the moment, seems to be the utmost importance to him.

"My hair," he mutters, "W-will I loose it?"

Doctor Yi Zen, to his credit, doesn't look surprised. He smiles wearily. "Most likely. But, hair will always grow back." Bolin frowns. "You'll find that your hair will be the least of your worries, Bolin."

Doctor Yi Zen bends down and pulls out a pen from his drawer, and holds it out to Bolin's sweaty palms.

"Will you sign?"

Of course.

.

.

.

An hour later, he's on the roof of the hospital. It gives an incredible view of the old downtown, not far from the spirit portal Korra created during the battle against Kuvira nearly two months ago. A lot of citizens believe that its soothing glow, to say nothing of the friendly spirits capering around, will heal patients more quickly. He helped build this hospital after all; his first job after officiating Varrick's wedding, and Asami funded the whole thing. Come to think of it, the CEO of Future Industries planned both its design and its location as well…

_She probably built it to be closer to Korra!_

Oh man. _Ugh_. Why aren't they here right now? He has so many things to tell them, to share with them.

Like that...

He's _dying._

Now, outside, looking at the world around him, it sinks in.

He...he could _die_ from this. He...his body is _dying _and he's only twenty years old.

Then his smile fades. No, he decides in that moment, that he can't tell them. He can't burden them with this.

_I can't tell anyone,_ he feels the tears fall down his cheeks.

In the moonlight, his bruises don't look quite as pronounced, but they're not gone. There's no telling what this illness will do to his bending, but he can't let it drag him down. He's Bolin. He's got to fight this thing. He's got to get back to his friends and family.

To Opal. To his brother.

He's got to win.

* * *

_Heyyy, everyone! Please tell me what you think! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, actually. No promises, though :) Hope you all like it!_

_PLEASE review!_


	4. Side Effects of Family

_One Week Later_

_..._

Another swipe of the ink glided atop smoothed-over parchment paper, and a slight crinkle as the sheet gets deftly placed atop the seemingly never-ending stack, deems her work done for the day. A sigh escapes her and whispers through the empty office of the Future Industries Factory; the bitter smell of oil and paint from the endless line of cars that wafts up like the wind, always used to soothe her, and now she can't help but associate that smell with loss.

Yesterday, the buzzing voices and flashing lights of the press had swarmed her like a hive of bees on her way to work. The microphone that had been shoved in her face, had been neatly hooked up to the sound waves of Republic City Radio for all to hear.

Asami had known they would find her sooner or later. She just had hoped to have had a better chance to mentally prepare herself before they cornered her in like prey.

The young reporter, his slicked-back hair and beady eyes had locked gazes with her, daring her to make the first move. When she didn't, his question set the domino effect of questions tumbling down like a dam that had burst.

_Miss Sato, would you like to share any feelings you have regarding your new romantic relationship with the Avatar?_

She had swallowed, and had told them that there had been nothing to share. Korra and her were happy together, and that was that.

_Yes, but, Miss Sato!_ A woman comes out of nowhere, her pencil gripped in her hands like a murder weapon, _When did you and the Avatar start having feelings for the same sex? How do you think this relationship is going to affect your future in terms of children? Are you looking to adopt?_

At that comment, Asami feels her cheeks heat up. She knows what they want. They want juice. They want details they can twist to make herself and Korra into their own image until there is nothing left of her original self, but her own name. They want labels and facts. She can see it now; she and Korra's faces taking up the front covers of magazines, logos plastered to their smiles._ If Avatar Korra can come out, then so can you!_ the headlines will state, children's hands clenched around the print like a religious token. No, as motivating as that may be, she will not let Korra's legacy be morphed into that. Korra has fought harder, and has endured so much more than to be brought down by their immature gossip.

Yet, Asami holds her tongue. She backtracks down a side street, their pandemonium fallowing her only a few steps behind. She takes a deep breath and leans against a wall, sagging with relief. But then the voices start up again, _This way! She's down here!_

Asami freezes at the dead end, their lights flashing from around the corner. Another man comes into the alleyway, his pen and notebook at the ready.

He yells her name, and two more show up in a pack- three, four. She searches for a way out, contemplating jumping the fence. But it's bordered with bared wire, and she'll risk cutting up her hands.

Two more show up, _pop! Pop!_ their lights blinding her.

_What's wrong with you people?! Leave me alone!_

_That's it_, one man purrs, pointing his camera at an angle, _look afraid, pose nice and pretty._

Asami wants to kick him where it hurts, and would give him a piece of his mind, if not for everyone else. She gives them all a final look of disgust, before lunging for the fence wires.

She'll never forget the next few sentences that comes out the reporter's mouth for as long as she lives.

_Miss Sato, how would you say you are dealing with your father's demise? Resent events would greatly cause a lot of stress for you. Would you say that there is any correlation between coping with your father's death and advancing on Avatar Korra?_

Asami would later try to justify her actions following these accusations thrown at her. But she would have to be able to recall all her actions clearly, when she had been blinded by red tainting her vision, a fieriness taking hold of her like no other, and the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Asami will recall, however, lunging at the man with her fists barred, knuckles stained red. Her memory won't allow her to forget the police arriving moments later, their shouts and muscles breaking apart the forming riot. Mako's arm pulling her off the man and out of the middle of the crowed, her voice growing hoarse with her shouts of _How dare you?! My father gave his life to protect this City! Korra and I are in love! How fucking dare you?!_

But, then, she would have to admit she having done wrong, and Asami isn't ready to go down that road yet. Not when the man's lawyer arrives at her house the following night; a restraining order and papers for a lawsuit handed to her shaking hands.

Now, the fallowing morning, she's in the Police Station, where Cheif BeiFong had all but dragged her into her office.

"But, Chief, I-"

"No, 'buts' Asami, you broke the law," Lin's words are stern but her features betray her anger, "You physically assaulted a man in broad daylight, and broke his arm. And you did lot more by witness accounts," she throws the file on the top of her desk, rubbing her temples. "That reporter and his family are pressing charges."

Asami can feel the anger in her seeping out through every pore in her body. "I was being harassed! They chased me down two whole blocks, and were taking pictures!" She spits, "You should have heard what they were saying to me. I only acted in self defense!"

"Asami-"

"_Please_, Lin," Yes, she's aware she's begging now, but this is her future that's at stake, "You've known me for years. Can't you do something? I mean, this is going to effect my company! They-they can't take away my money! I only did what I had to."

"You let your emotions get the better of you. You're lucky no one else got hurt. Things could have been a lot uglier," Said Police Chief pinches the bridge of her nose, and takes a long time to exhale. When she opens her eyes, they are softer. "I'll see what I can do."

"R-really?"

Lin nods, "No promises."

Asami relaxes slightly, "Thank you,"

Lin gives another nod, but Asami can see the ghost of a smile on her lips.

Just as Asami is ready to push open the door, Lin calls her once more.

Asami turns around. "Yes, Chief?"

"I would have done the same thing, if I'd been in your shoes," Asami can't say for sure, but she thinks she hears pride in the women's voice.

"Now, go get some rest."

_._

_._

_._

But she can do anything but rest.

She turns down the hall, and goes right to Mako. She lunges for his desk and practically drags him into the hallway by his collar.

.

"Asami, I _do_ want to help you, but this isn't as easy as you think. There were witnesses," he tries to explain.

She throws up her hands, "So you won't do anything to help? I can't believe this, I can loose my job!"

"And I can loose _my_ job!" he counters back. After a moment, he takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Asami..." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think that I would help, if I could?"

She understands that's she's acting like a child, but the fear is getting to her. "I just don't know what to do..."

"We'll think of something," Mako gives her a small smile.

* * *

She doesn't know who, or what she's looking for, or frankly, what she's expecting to find, when her footsteps take her to the Air Temple Island later that evening. It'a not like Korra is there at the moment; her meeting doesn't end for another two hours.

Asami just wants someone to talk to. Or maybe, just to listen to anything that can take her mind off of her own troubles.

Maybe help Pema take care of the kids, help her cook, or something...

Whatever. She doesn't really care.

What she finds is Bolin, splayed out on his back in the grass under one of the many abundant trees, nearly fading into the earth beneath him. To a passerby, he would seem asleep, but she can clearly see his green eyes uncharacteristically boring wholes into the leaves above him, an unnatural grim frown on his face that she knows is out of place.

He looks a bit better than when she saw him last week after he collapsed. His face is a little less pale, and the shadows under his eyes have become less taunt, but she can tell he is still far from his usual self. And, she knows, a person with the flu, should not be outside.

She feels a bit guilty. She's been so busy with her own job, and Korra, that she hasn't gotten a chance to catch up and see how he was doing.

Walking over, she sits down beside him without a word, taking care not to crush the dandelions that take home in the fuzz of grass by the tree's roots.

The wind rolls by across the courtyard, as if the great Avatar Aang himself were making his love known and caressing them in comfort. She sighs, breathing in the quiet and glancing at her friend; his face still and distant, and her brows furrow in concern. For the billionth time in her life, she wishes she had a younger sibling.

She rips up a few blades of grass, and lets them fall on his face.

"You look happy." she states sarcastically, as his nose scrunches up, face twisting, and the grass falls from his cheeks with a pout, "Is this some new kind of meditation exercise, because I'm pretty sure you're doing it wrong."

His eyes flick to her now, and his lips curl up slightly, "Hey, Asami," he says quietly, "Sorry, had a bad day. Was just thinking."

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

He acts much more surprised and afraid at her question, than he should be.

"W-what do you mean?" he sputters.

"Your flu," She replies. "Didn't you go see a doctor? You should be resting, you know."

Something that Asami can't identify passes across his eyes, before he turns to her with a smile- albeit, a stained one at that.

He waves his hand in the air. "Oh, that. Yeah, I'm feeling better. Medicine helps a lot and...stuff." The words fall flat on his tongue. He takes a breath a covers it up by directing the conversation back to her.

"So, Miss Sato, bad day, too, huh?"

She looks down in her lap. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," he says gently. Then. "Did you really break his arm?"

She whips around to glare at him, and he gulps. "No! I mean...I didn't mean to! They- he...they were harassing me!"

She feels a hand on her shoulder, "The press can tend to get really annoying. I'm sorry they did that to you."

"They..." the lump in her throat starts to hurt. Great, she going to start crying now? "They asked if I was only using Korra as a way to cope with my father's death," she says quietly. "How can they be so cruel?" The tears fall down her cheeks against her will. "They're pressing charges. I could go to court."

Bolin doesn't say anything for a moment. "If it helps, you can't let them get the better of you. They're just trying to rile you up; I mean, that what the press _does._ The people who know and love you know the truth. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"_I_ care what they think." She turns away.

"Well...you shouldn't." He tries. "I don't."

"You were a Mover Star," she counters.

"Yeah, but..." he tries to choose his words carefully. "The loved Nuktuk, not me. They didn't care about Bolin. It was all gossip and autographs for them. None of it really _mattered_, you know?"

She lets that sink in for a moment, then takes a deep breath. She tries to be the cheerful one for once, because Bolin of all people deserves it, and she's tired of being bitter.

"So," she turns to him, "You said you had a bad day, too. Your turn. Talk. " She shoves his shoulder, furrowing her brows when he winces. She remembers the bruises on his arms.

"Hey, those bruises still bothering you?"

"Huh?"

She raises a brow.

"I...I mean, no, they're fine."

"Bolin."

"They're _fine,_ Asami." His voice is sharper this time. It's the closest to snapping at her he's ever come to. Asami's hit a nerve, and she dives deeper.

"So, what did the doctor say about them? Why they kept appearing?"

"I just need to eat more protein or something," he shrugs, not meeting her eyes, "An all-veggie diet may be suitable for the Airbenders, but an earthbender like me needs real food!" he beams.

Asami narrows her eyes. "You're sure?"

"Yep!"

"Really."

"Yes." He swallows thickly,_"really,_ Asami,"

She looks at him for a moment, trying to decide weather to call him out on this or not.

"You're a bad liar, Bolin," she states, because tough love is needed when something clearly is wrong with his health. He turns his eyes away-his heavy, so-very-tired looking eyes away and down at the ground.

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

Then, something flies out of Asami's lips before she can even process the words. "I've been thinking of visiting Kuvira,"

Bolin's eyes go wide, but he doesn't yell or anything. "You know..it's funny." his voice is quiet, "I've been thinking that, too. Korra mentioned it the other day."

"Really?"

"Really."

Asami urges him to continue. "I mean, after all this woman did to me-to you- and the whole City...I should want nothing more to do with her. But...I get where she's coming from, Asami. I _really_ do- I wish I didn't...I mean...but trying to help out the poor people, the homeless, like Mako and I were- like Kuvira was- it blinded me. I realize that now," a grimace etches itself onto his features, making him look older, "She used a weak spot to get me to stay with her all those years and it _blinded_ me from her true intentions. And now..." he takes a deep breath. "I just need answers, you know?"

She nods. "Me, too. But, let me just say...from...personal experience," she winces at the bile in her voice, "sometimes, once you know all the answers, all the reasons why...it makes it harder in the end."

Bolin understands the unsaid words. "You visit him yet?"

Her eyes crinkle. "It's what she would have wanted. And besides, they're right by each other now. Just how they should be. Korra comes with me sometimes,"

And just like that, they are back to the comfortable silence.

"How _are_ you and Korra doing, by the way? I mean, have you gotten a chance to talk to her about the whole 'Press Thing'?"

She shakes her head, "Not yet. She's been really busy la-_Bolin!"_

He flinches. "What? What is it-?"

"Your nose is bleeding!" And, spirits, is it ever bleeding. Bolin hastily puts his fingers to his nostrils, and his hand come back coated in sticky red.

"_Shit-!"_ He curses, before tilting his head back and pinching his nose. And it not like normal blood either; it coming fast and relentless, dripping down over his chapped lips and down his chin.

Asami's eyes widen and she digs into her purse. Her hands grip a handkerchief. It's wrinkled, and covered in a bit of oil, but it will have to do. She shoves it at Bolin, who gladly cradles it around his nose.

"Tilt your head back more," She instructs, "Come on,"she gets to her feet and moves to help him up,"let's go get Pema-"

"No!" The strangled word is filled with so much fear and fierceness, that Asami jumps. "I'm fine," but no matter how hard he presses, it does nothing to stop the blood.

"Bolin, you're _not_ fine. Let's just go into the temple to get some help. Come on, you're getting blood everywhere," she grabs his elbow.

And Asami sees something pass across his face again- some internal struggle. He knows he won't be able to go on the ferry alone, back to the city and get to his apartment by himself. But whatever he's hiding, it's making him doubt letting her help.

"_Bolin," _Her voice is an order this time. Not up for an argument- almost motherly-like.

The internal fuse goes out. "Okay..."

Asami can't help but wonder why the word sounds like a surrender.

* * *

The first time Mako sees her, she's leaning against the wall by the coffee filters, absent-mindedly swirling her spoon around in her drink.

Normally, he wouldn't hesitate in his busy routine to get to his desk. He's used to ignoring nearly all of his colleges by now; even after working here for four years, he's still thought as the rookie, the only firebender, and the ex-triad street kid with the bad eyebrows and bad attitude to match.

No one ever says it, but he's also Lin's favorite.

Today, though, he stops before turning the corner, namely because A) It wasn't even eight o'clock yet and he's always the first one here B) That was _his_ breakfast she was heating up and C) Damn, she was hot, and _who the hell_ is she?

So, like a lost idiot, he stops in the middle of the doorway, and stares, opened-mouthed. He's not sure how long he's doing this-totally unprofessional- but he must have tuned everything else out, because her gaze lifts up from her coffee cup, and meets his. Her eyes are a amber, like little flames crackling in them, perfectly round on her pale, smooth face.

She opens her mouth, her white teeth parting beneath cherry lips. "Oh, hello. Good morning, my name is Amara,"

She holds out her hand- the one not holding the coffee- and, he guesses he's supposed to shake it? Maybe...? His brain still somehow isn't processing enough to make his limbs move.

As if by some miracle, a hand from behind him comes to rest on his shoulder. Cheif Beifong stands beside him and crosses her arms.

"Oh, good, you're here," she addresses him. Lin's presence is like flicking on a switch, and breaks him out of his spell. He shakes his head, and clears his throat. To his credit, it's not even eight in the morning yet, and he hasn't had _his_ coffee yet. Or his breakfast that she seems to find interest in. He finds himself not really caring. She can eat his breakfast if she wants. He just wants to know her name. Wait...she said her name already, right?

It's like he's drunk without having had a damn sip.

"Amara, this is Detective Mako."

"Mako," Lin says his name like she trying not to sink him into the ground like the idiot that he is, "this is Amara," she puts her hand on Amara's shoulder, and the young lady smiles.

Mako likes how she smiles.

She holds out her hand once more, and this time, he eagerly accepts. He shakes, and the hold on her hand a little too long before letting go.

"Oh, wow," Amara muses, "So, you're the 'famous Mako' I've heard off." Her smile is smug, and she eyes him up and down like she's sizing him up. He dares a glace at Lin, and her eyes tell him he's on his own in for this. Lin's had enough of him lamenting his female woes and sorrows in the middle of the night over cold coffee and dumplings. Apparently, she thinks he hasn't learned his lesson yet. "It's very nice to meet you,"

"Amara just moved here last mouth from the Fire Nation." Mako hears the pride in Lin's voice, "She worked on the force there for two years and graduated from '_Gau Xin Criminal Institute' _at seventeen." Lin explains. Mako wonders why Lin's explaining this to him, but making an effort to to look at Amara as she talks, standing at a certain angle. "She's going to be your partner for the next few patrols. I think you'll learn a lot from each other." Mako catches a little knowing glint in Lin's eye.

Amara stands tall, just maybe an inch or so above Lin. Her posture says _confidence_ and _I know what I'm doing _but Mako can see the little flush in her cheeks.

Amara clears her throat, and brushes her raven-black hair behind her left ear. Mako can't help but notice a little device nesting in her eardrum. _Oh..._

"Well, we're happy to have you," he grins, "Welcome to Republic City, and the Police Force." There. That sounds human enough. He's sure to earn points for that, right?

"So," Lin begins, "Amara, Mako is going to show you around and debrief you on the latest case. I have some more calls to make. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

And just like that, Lin leaves him unguarded in a battlefield. She probably locked the door so he won't barge in.

"So." He tries, "I think I should show you your work space before anyone else shows up,"

Amara puts her hands on her hips. "Lead the way, detective,"

* * *

_The next evening_

_..._

Bolin sighed, rubbing his face as he looked at his reflection. Maybe it was just the bathroom lighting that made him look pale, but at this point everything felt like it had to be a symptom. Like the way the room felt like it was spinning, or the bruises on his upper arm. He had barley had a chance to come up with some kind of excuse for Asami and Pema yesterday when his nose had started bleeding.

He was starting to think that hosting a party at his place to show just how _healthy_ and _not- sick_ and _completely- fine_ he was, was starting to back fire.

Bolin splashed his face with water to try to chase away those thoughts. He'd been to the doctor, got his drugs. There wasn't any point in continuing to worry himself silly. He didn't start chemo until next week...so why worry until then, right? He finished washing his hands and headed back into his small apartment kitchen. The comfortable sounds of conversation floated back to him from where his friends were gathered, joining him for dinner.

"Did you fall in?" Opal teased as Bolin scooped up to her side.

"Had to make sure I looked my best for you," he said, trying to muster a playful tone as his girlfriend's arm snaked around his waist. She squeezed him close and then paused, her hand moving to his hipbone. Bolin scooted from her grasp, calling something about dumplings as he hurried over to the heaping tray of his favorite snack. He'd lost weight—something his doctor told him was to be expected—and the last thing he needed was for Opal to notice his thinning waistline.

He could feel eyes on him as he moved through his friends, Opal's questioning gaze and, increasingly, Mako's as well. Asami seemed to be eyeing him since yesterday, (he had made her promise not to tell anyone what had happened) and, although Korra kept hovering, he told himself it was because she just liked hanging around him.

Eventually it was late enough for Bolin to shoo his guests away without seemingly impolite. At the door Asami and Korra offered him big hugs and thanked him for the fun time. Opal hovered in the doorway, throwing _more-than-obvious_ hints about staying the night, (any other time Bolin would have gladly accepted her offer) but Bolin deflected her with mumbled assurances that he had something-or-other early in the morning and, yawn, he was _so tired_ (he was damn exhausted, actually) and needed his beauty rest.

Opal scowled for so long that Bolin though she would just make him let her stay, before eventually, she too was gone. As he closed his front door, Bolin was hit with a wave of dizziness. He hesitated, clinging to the door frame as he waited for it to pass.

"Bro, are you alright?"

Bolin jumped, stumbling slightly as he turned to see his brother hovering in the hall.

"Hey, careful." Mako reached to steady his brother, but Bolin pulled away and Mako's hand was left hovering uncertainly in the air.

"I'm okay," Bolin said quickly. "Just tired."

"Why don't you go lay down or something," Mako said. "You look tired as hell."

"I'm fine," Bolin said.

"Yeah, you look fine," Mako deadpanned. "You told me you were gonna take it easy. A flu can turn into something worse if you don't rest. Which,_ clearly_ you need more of. I don't know why you had a party when you're sick,"

"Mako, I'm fine," Bolin insisted. "Why don't you go home, I'll clean this place up."

"Sure, you will," Mako said, dodging forward as his brother stumbled again. Bolin couldn't help the pained yelp that escaped him when Mako grabbed his elbow, which caused his brother to jerk back.

"Yeah, you sound fine," Mako snapped, making another, gentler grab for Bolin's arm. He had hoped Mako had forgotten about the bruises and what had happened at Meelo's birthday party. But he was Mako, his big brother, so of of course he didn't.

Bolin found himself snapping back to that horrible night, Mako's words filling his ears. _But__ if this is your reason; if you're in pain, then it's definitely my business, too. It's all of our business. We want you healthy. Do you think we can rest easy if you can't?"_

Bolin swallowed thickly. He didn't need to feel anymore guilty than he already did.

"Just as accident at practice," Bolin said. He had gotten back his old job as a probending coach, after the wedding and before the symptoms started. He needed a temporary job, and the team actually had held promise. But...he hadn't actually trained his probending team in weeks now, but Mako didn't know that, and Bolin wasn't ready to lose the excuse of his young benders just yet.

Mako narrowed his eyes, but didn't push Bolin for more answers. "Go put something on that," he said, pointing to the arm Bolin was cradling to his chest. "And then go lay down. I'll clean up the kitchen, okay? Call me if you need some help with it."

Bolin simply nodded, unable to say more as another wave of dizziness hit him this time, accompanied by a wave of nausea. As soon as Mako was gone he hurried to the bathroom. He'd only started his chemotherapy drugs a week previously, but already the side-effects were setting in. Knelt on the bathroom floor, he dry-heaved into the toilet, trying his hardest to stay quiet and keep Mako from hearing.

When his empty stomach had finished trying to empty itself, Bolin leaned back against the bathroom wall. He sighed, letting his head loll back. He didn't think he could get back up just yet as the room around him swam, his knees aching from where he'd dropped down over the toilet.

Maybe he could just wait here, he thought. Maybe Mako would finish cleaning the kitchen and then go home, leaving Bolin to crawl his dizzy, miserable self back to bed without anyone hovering over him or questioning if he felt '_okay_'.

And maybe Pabu would start flying and Naga would learn to talk.

Bolin clenched and unclenched his fists. Every inch of him ached, from his toe nails to the tips of his hair. Part of him—the part that would never quite forget long nights asleep under makeshift cardboard shelters and piles of old newspapers—wanted his brother to find him. Mako had always known what to do when Bolin was sick; always knew where to go for medicine, always held his brother's ailing body until he felt well enough to drift into a peaceful sleep.

The part of him that wanted nothing more than to be independent and grown, to no longer burden his brother with his poor decisions, pushed that smaller part to the back of his mind. Mako was a rising detective alongside Lin BeiFong and her metalbenders, and he didn't need the distraction of Bolin's illness now. Korra and Asami were in a similar situation, as Asami's expanding business ventures and the pair's ever growing relationship dominated their lives. And Opal…

Bolin draped an arm across his eyes.

Opal was still recovering from the imprisonment of her family under Kuvira (and the role Bolin had played in the woman's plots), and although he knew it was more than irrational, the earthbender couldn't help but think that the emotional strain of a…a _cancer-riddled boyfriend_ might just be too much for her to handle. If she were to leave him now, he didn't know what he would do.

Groaning softly, Bolin tried to distract himself from his depressing thoughts. He focused in on the sound of his brother in the kitchen, clanging pots and running water, as he cleaned up the place. Plates clinked as Mako tucked them into cabinets, paper tearing as he wrapped up leftovers for tomorrow. Bolin could hear the firebender rummaging around in the pantry, looking for somewhere to store the food, when the shuffling sounds went silent.

_He's probably rearranging my pantry,_ Bolin thought. While his brother's people-pleasing tended to keep his controlling tendencies at bay around others, when it came to Bolin, Mako was never afraid to step in and take charge, invited or not.

Footsteps started across the house and Bolin sighed. He really didn't feel like a lecture on the state of his food organization right now. Mako marched passed, must have noticed he wasn't in his room, and then his footsteps were outside the bathroom.

He didn't knock, just shoved the door open.

"You could have walked in on my doing anything," Bolin started to mumble, frowning at his brother. Although, the snarky retort died on his lips when he noticed the dark look in his sibling's eyes.

"What is this?" Mako demanded.

"What—"

Bolin's breath left him as Mako held out a familiar bag—it was the same one he'd picked up at the doctor's office last week, the same one filled with the drugs he'd been taking.

The same one he'd been trying desperately to hide from his now-furious looking brother.

"What are these, Bolin?"

"They're nothing—"

"Of course they're not!" Mako shouted. He upended the bag over the counter; a number of small glass jars tumbling out. One rolled to the edge of the counter and fell, landing with a muffled fump on the bathroom rug. "Bolin, where did you get these?"

"That's not really your business," Bolin grumbled, suddenly feeling petulant. Mako's eyes narrowed.

"You got these from Shin, didn't you?"

"…What?"

"These_ pills,_ Bolin! You got them from Shady Shin, didn't you? Honestly, Bolin, I can't believe would go to him for something like this. I know you want your team to do well, but this is illegal!"

"What are you talking about?" Bolin asked. His mind was so foggy lately, and Mako yelling at him wasn't helping.

"Drugs, Bolin!" Mako snapped, throwing his hands up. "I'm talking about_ illegal drugs!_ You know enhancers are forbidden in the bending arena, not to mention outrageously dangerous! Why would you ever even buy these?"

"You think I bought enhancers?" Bolin gaped up at his brother. "I can't believe you would accuse me of giving my team enhancers!"

"Well, I doubt your giving them to Pabu! And what else would you be doing with enhancers in your apartment?"

"I've never bought enhancers, and you know it!"

"Bolin," steam was nearly coming out of Mako's nose, "I'm staring at them right now!"

"Those aren't enhancers, Mako!"

"Oh, yeah?" Mako put his hands on his hips, "Then, what are they?"

"They're cancer drugs, Mako! I have cancer!"

The silence that followed Bolin's shout was palpable.

"You…what?"

Bolin took a deep, shuddering breath.

"_I have cancer, Mako_."

"I don't…" Mako hesitated. The bag was still in his hand, clutched in a white-knuckled grip. "You have…cancer?"

Bolin nodded, looking away. He could hear Mako's shallow breaths, the bag crumpling in his hand.

"Since when-I mean, when—?"

"A little over a week ago," Bolin mumbled. He fingered the hem of his sleeve for a moment and then pulled it up, revealing the bruises on his arm. "The day after I collapsed at the birthday party. The bruises started showing up a few weeks ago. I didn't think I'd done anything to cause them, so eventually I went to the doctor about it."

"And he said you had cancer?" Mako whispered.

"Not right away. First he got all serious, and then did a bunch of tests, and even called in a waterbending healer. But eventually yeah, he said it was leukemia."

"B-but..." Mako shook his head, "you told me it was just a flu. You told me you went to the pharmacy to get medicine and were fine. You've lied to me, all this time?" The look of betrayal in Mako's eyes made Bolin hate himself.

"I know. And I'm _sorry." _Bolin said quietly.

"Leukemia…"

A small, strained sound escaped Mako, and then he was sitting beside Bolin, hands in his hair as he tried to process what he was hearing.

"Bolin…why didn't you tell me?" Bolin shrugged, their shoulders brushing. "Bolin."

"I don't know," Bolin mumbled. His head fell back against the wall. "I just…I was in denial...and I didn't want you to worry, I guess."

"You didn't—Bolin! What did you think would happen when I—" Mako cut off for a moment with a growl, "when I noticed you were sick? Did you think I would just ignore it and not worry?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"And what about Opal, were you not going to tell her either? Or Korra? Or…or anyone?"

"I guess not," Bolin said. He hadn't necessarily thought it out quite that far. Mostly he was concerned with Mako not knowing. Keeping everyone else in the dark had been a byproduct of that goal rather than an intentional motive of its own.

"How long did you think you could keep this a secret? What did you think would happen if you got too sick, or if you—dammit Bolin!"

"I'm sorry," Bolin whispered. He reached for the fallen pill bottle, turning it over in his hands. Mako sat still, his face pressed into his hands. Silence filled the space between them.

Eventually Mako looked up, and when he did his eyes were red.

"So…leukemia?" he whispered. "That's like…blood cancer, right?" Bolin nodded.

"Acute Lymphoblastic leukemia," Bolin said. "It's in the, uh, white blood cells in my bones. Or something. Apparently, it's unusual for someone my age to get it- it's usually seen in kids. And old people."

"Kids…" Mako frowned. "It's in your bones?"

"Well, bone marrow," Bolin corrected. "I don't remember all the specifics; the doctor told me a lot of stuff."

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" Mako asked. "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to do that," Bolin said, but the fierce, frightened look his brother gave him had the words fading on his tongue. He swallowed and looked away. "Thanks. I…thanks."

"_Yeah,_" Mako whispered. He plucked at the invisible scarf around his neck as silence fell again. It was just starting to get uncomfortable when Mako blurted, "How curable is it?"

He looked startled by his own question, and like he couldn't decide if he needed to know the answer or if he was horrified that he's asked in the first place.

"The doctor..."Bolin rubbed a hand across his face,"He thinks I have a good shot. I…he caught it early, and he said I'm young and healthy and stuff."

"That-that's good," Mako said, blinking hard.

The whole conversation was surreal. This morning he was perusing police files with Amara and wondering if he would have time to stop at the market for fruit on his way home. Yesterday morning he was leading Amara around the office building, making small talk when no one was listening.

Now…

"I'm so sorry, Bolin," he said, his voice hitching. "I should have noticed."

"How could you?" Bolin asked, offering a smile he hoped was supportive. Mako shook his head.

"No, I should have. I should have said something about you looking tired, or how you were feeling, or asked about you having those appointments of yours. I just—I don't know. I just assumed if something was wrong I would know, or you would at least tell me, or-or something. And I should have! And I just—" Mako cut off with a pained sound as he buried his hands in his hair. "Dammit, Bolin," he whispered, "I should have known."

"Mako." Bolin shook his brother's shoulder. "Mako, look at me." The firebender's face was damp with tears when he met his sibling's gaze. Bolin's own eyes were burning, his heart pounding as he finally faced the conversation he'd been dreading for weeks. "I—" his voice cracked, "It's going to be _okay._"

Mako's response was to pull him into a hug. The siblings clung to one another on the cramped bathroom floor, pill bottles strewn about them as the tears broke free. They huddled together for what felt like hours, mumbling apologies and assurances around bouts of painful sobs. Eventually there were no more tears to shed. They sat together quietly, Bolin tucked up against Mako's side.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't worry about it." Mako gripped his brother's arm. "We're going to get through this, Bolin, you'll see."

"Just like we always do?" Bolin whispered.

"Just like we always do."

* * *

_Soooooooooooo...what do you guys think? :') Feels broken yet? Please review!_


	5. Imperial Affliction

_A note to my fellow readers in response to a certain review: while I understand that LOK (Republic City mostly) takes place in a 1920's Asian/New York steam punk themed timeframe, I also know that Chemotherapy, Radiation, and other forms of cancer and medical jargon that I will be using throughout this story did not exist in the 20's, and therefor would not fit in with canon, per se. That being said, this is my own story and imagination so I will using some modern technology. Please understand, and I do no mean to offend anybody. This is a matter that is very personal to me._

_Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy. Plus, please feel free to send some Korrasami ideas, and just Korra ideas in general. No promises that I will do every idea :)_

_Thank you all once more._

_..._

_"Fear is not real; it is a product of thoughts you create. Danger is very real, but fear is a choice. For truly, what is more frightening, than our own imagination?" -Cypher Raige (Will Smith, After Earth 2013)_

* * *

The dull clunk of her boots padding against the newly-polished floor brings her small comfort as the passive-faced, silent officer leads her down the labyrinth of halls that occupy the facility. Korra's reflection shining back up at her through the waxy tiles shows determined eyes, yet the curve of her mouth, and the slight shaking of her hands proves otherwise. She stuffs her bitten-nailed fingers back in her pocket, hands fisting around the possession tucked inside to make sure it's still warm.

She gazes left, and right, at the rectangles of rusting doors that line the walls; each square, three-barred window passing behind her with an unfamiliar, sullen, grim face hiding beneath its shadows. She tries not to imagine her past enemies rotting in in a place like this for years, and fails to keep the images of shackled hands and hallowed-out eyes at bay. Three years ago she would never dare step foot in a place like this; her ghosts swim around her, lurking in the corner. She welcomes them now.

The Officer finally halts in front of a tightly-locked cell, and she draws a shaky breath.

With a pull of the latch, the bolt unhooks, and the door grinds open with a high- pitched squelch that can only be from the excess metal layers due to extra precaution.

Korra frowns at this, for how can she be any physical threat when shut up all the way down here? Their unnecessary paranoia unnerves her.

"You have five minutes, Ms. Avatar," the man gruffs, "Use it wisely." He fixes his eyes just towered her right; his gaze looking towered her direction seemingly making 'following orders' just that much harder.

"I will have all the time I wish," Korra tells the guard. She locks her eyes with his, daring, and he flicks his away, jaw set.

He nods stiffly, "Very well. Good luck." and spins on his heels.

She listens as his footsteps fade just outside the hall where she knows he is waiting, and she approaches the bars tentatively.

The silhouette is slumped against a chair in the corner, her familiar frame looking thinner than Korra remembered, yet she recalls her flickering eyes narrowed in hatred when secured inside the Giant Robot. She doesn't recognize this woman now.

"...Hello, Kuvira."

_"Avatar Korra?"_

Korra peers into the cell with a small smile, and found the room...smaller...than she had expected. It had only one bed, and a little whole that she assumed was meant to pass as a toilet, in the corner. The last cell they had given her had had a window.

"Don't act so surprised," Korra kept her voice amiable, "It's not like this is the first time I've visited,"

Kuvira blinks. "I just...did not expect you to come back again. After all I've done..."

A weary smile crosses Korra's face. "Well, I'm here. And don't count on it to be the last. Now," she sat crossed-legged on the floor infront of her former foe. "There's something I need to ask of you..."

* * *

He asks Amara out on a date, four days after meeting her.

Four days after being the first two at work an hour before anyone else even walked through the door, that both of them know deep down, was more than just a coincidence.

The two of them had just be so...natural. He had talked; she had listened. And spirits, did he listen when she talked. The way her lips curled upward in mention of her home back in the Fire Nation. The determination and pride when describing her old job.

Mako finally came up with the idea of asking her out when they were on their second patrol together. They were having a stakeout behind an abandoned building on Bagermole Avenue, keeping watch for a series of suspicious activities and burglaries that had been plaguing that side for days.

It was then and there, sitting and waiting in that abandoned warehouse while one of the people he loved most in the world was at his apartment laying in illness and -for all anyone knew- _dying_, that Mako realized, despite the recent horrible news, that he was the happiest in that moment, than he had ever been in his life.

And he pushed his lips onto hers.

And she pushed back.

He asked, and she had eagerly agreed, claiming that if they had some candlelight and some good old_ sak'e_ that they might as well count this moment as their first. He had smirked and smoothed her hair back from her face.

It was almost easy to forget that he wasn't being completely selfish- being detracted on the job for the first time in his life, and putting his priorities and energy in a girl he had had just met, when his brother needed him the now, more than ever.

Mako knew very well he was being selfish and stupid and horrible as he took a hour later after their patrol ended to buy her coffee, and walk her home, instead of tending to Bolin.

But Mako told himself that while Bolin may be running on a timer now, he had no time to lose. Mako's life wasn't going to wait for him.

_And this girl made him happy._

That was the first night Mako became a sinner.

.

.

Chief Beifong catches on, and gives them a warning. Reprimanding them to focus more on the beat, or she'll place Mako with Lu and Gang next time.

Amara talks to him only by way of shameful eyes, and lingering glances the next day.

* * *

_You are not, in fact, the Avatar. You are a half-baked Avatar in training._

Her breath hitches in her throat, her fingers clenching her bed sheets as she tosses and turns.

_Failure._

A moan, sweat dampening her hairline.

_Your time is over, Korra._

Naga wines from across the room, watching her in sadness. Her eyes clamped shut, refusing to open. Head turning left and right.

_Not as good as Aang._

Legs tangle in sheets, salt forming beneath her eye lids.

_Lacks __restraint_

Heart pumping faster, face grimacing._  
_

_Too impulsive._

_._

_Never be enough_

_._

_The Spirits say that the Avatar has failed humanity._

_._

_You're not relevant here anymore_

_._

_Let go!_

_"No!"_

Footsteps patter down the hall, worry setting in.

"_Korra?"_ the voice calls, coming to a sudden halt at the threshold of her door, before yanking it open. "Are you okay? I heard you yell!"

She's still in bed, withering from her inner demons, moaning, and gripping the blankets with white knuckles.

Gasping, she comes closer; closer, to the broken beauty, and kneels beside her.

"Korra!" She places a warm hand on her shoulder, "Kor, wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

She rubs a palm on her damp forehead, and moves away her stray hairs, "Kor," she leans in, trying to calm her struggles, "Sweetie...It's me, hon. It's Asami. You gotta wake up. You're dreaming!"

And _damn it,_ Asami prayed she would never have to see her like this ever again. It's like they've gone back in time to three years ago, and the only thing that's keeping Asami in the _here-and-now_ is the fact that Korra's hair is shorter and this is only a nightmare.

Korra is not broken anymore. It's just a nightmare. Like last week. Just a nightmare.

They can deal with nightmares.

Korra's head turns left and right, mouth grim in a darkness only her mind can see.

Asami heart shatters at how fragile she looks. Sleep is the only time she can't help her.

"Korra..."

Suddenly, she takes her hand and kisses her forehead.

A little gasp leaves her mouth and she stops; body relaxing all at once, yet her eyes remain closed. Her heavy breathing is the only noise in the silent room.

The raven-haired girl rubs her palm over and over through her hair, her breathing quieting, "Shhh...there you go, Kor...shhhh, calm down, you're okay. You're safe, it's only me."

A lump forms in her throat when she sees tears run down her cheeks.

_"Sweetie..."_

Her eyes start to flutter open, traces of salt crystallizing on her red cheeks.

Her world is blurry; her mind slowly focusing on the sensation of warmth on her hair, and emerald eyes twinkling back at her.

_"S...'Sami...?"_

"Hey..." she whispers, her mouth quirking up a bit, "It's just me, Kor. You're okay." she rubs her thumb across the back of her hand, because she knows she believes it's these tiny sensations that hold promises.

She looks around the room for a minute, eyebrows furrowed. When she locks her gaze again, she mumbles, "Sorry I woke you up...What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter, " She breathes, "I needed to know you were okay."

A few silent seconds pass of just their breathing heating the little space between their faces. Naga wines again and puts her head between her paws.

"_Are_ you okay?" she asks, thumbing away her tears.

She just clenches her mouth and looks away, eyes flickering.

"Hey..." she coos, "please don't do that. Look at me, Kor..." She softly takes her face in her fingers, etching designs into her cheek.

Her flickering eyes stare into her's for a moment, and wordlessly, with a shuffle of bed sheets, she moves over towered the wall, and makes room for the green-eyed breauty.

Climbing in, she tangles her legs into hers, tucking the blanket under her chin just as she likes it.

She rests her head on her shoulder, snuggling close, eyes threatening to spill over again.

"Do you wanna talk about it? You know you can tell me anything..." she strokes her hair.

After a moment, she whispers, almost inaudible, "_I thought I was over this..."_

Asami sighs quietly, and grips her tighter, "A nightmare is not a setback. Nightmares are normal, everyone has them. I'll tell you this a many times as you need until you believe it. You're human, too, Kor. You're not perfect, or indestructible, no matter how much you try to be. You're human, too. And admitting your fears _does no_t make you weak. You're the strongest person in the world. And I don't just mean that in a physically sense." She tells her, "Though, your _abs_ are pretty sexy,"

"You'd think after three years that I'd believe that," she mutters,

"A good Avatar-which you are- is human, just like you." she states, "Someone once told me that 'danger is real, but fear is a choice.' We can always overcome our fears, but it's when we give into them that we lose ourselves. But that's why we have friends and people who love us, to keep that from happening."

"You sound like Iroh," Korra chuckles. Asami smiles, remembering having tea with the wise old man during their trip in the Spirit World. Asami rubs circles on her back. After a while, Korra breaks the silence again.

"I'm afraid of lots of things. But I'm mostly afraid of losing you."

A lump forms in his throat. How many times had she thought that same thing? How many times had they come so close?

"Well, losing me is one thing that will never happen, so you can just forget about that right now, okay?" she kisses her nose, "I promise."

She moans, and grips her arm. "I'm tired."

"Then you should sleep." she breathes.

Her breath comes out as a desperate whisper, "Please stay, I need you here."

"I never said I was leaving."

Her eyes gleam up at her, as she gazes back at her, their smiles now matching.

She snuggles against her one last time, and shuts her eyes. Blissful dreams, filling her soul till sunrise.

...

* * *

_Two days after Bolin's house party and Mako finds out_

_..._

Bolin lies on the couch, flipping through a photo album Opal had given when the first met. There were pictures of them even before they had started dating. There was the blurry shot Bolin had had Korra take of them, the first time Opal had visited Republic City. They were on Air Temple Island, standing on one of the cliffs. Bolin was pretending to be falling off, while Opal had her hands raised to her mouth in mock horror, her smile still visible. He remembered how he actually had stumbled off the cliff, and had to bend the ground so the cliff jutted out further. This was back when death seemed like a distant event to worry about another day, another year.

Mako approaches the couch, pulling up a chair and handing Bolin a plate. He raises himself up into a sitting position, wincing with every movement. Mako looks at him, but Bolin shrugs, trying to act like he was fine.

Despite the delicious food in front of him, Bolin can hardly imagine taking more than a bite. Before, the noodles on his plate would have been gone before Mako could even lift his chopsticks to his mouth. Now, keeping it down will be the much harder than he'd like to admit.

"Sorry this isn't exactly how you'd like to spend your day off," Bolin tells Mako.

"I'd rather be here than on patrol, always on lookout," Mako tells him between bites.

Bolin knows that this was a lie. His brother was a borderline workaholic, and took pride in keeping the city safe and orderly. Bolin realized that Mako's underlying goal, whether he even realized it himself, was to save kids from the fate they had had as children in the street. To apprehend anyone who was willing to rip a family apart in an instant.

And besides, wasn't he on a sort of a look out here? Looking over at Bolin every few moments, making sure that yes, he was still fine.

The radio's broadcasting the highlights of last night's semi-final match, where the underdog Ember Island Eel Hounds narrowly beat the Ba Sing Se Badger Moles, who were the favorites to win the tournament this year.

"I guess the Eel Hounds are going up against the Red Sand Rabaroos for the Championship, huh?" Mako tried to make small talk.

"Yeah, I guess," Bolin answered, leaning back against the couch cushions. "It's been so long since our pro-bending days. Almost like a lifetime ago."

"It kinda was," Mako admits. "Back then, we were just two kids barely off the streets."

His brother nods. "Then, we met Korra and Asami. And things tend to change when you meet the Avatar and an incredibly talented Industrialist with all the money in the world."

"How… how do you think they are?" Mako asks, a slight hint of discomfort audible in his voice. "Korra and Asami, I mean." Because they-or Bolin rather- has been avoiding them, trying to put off the inevitable _I'm-sick-with-no-immune-system-and-my-cells-are-eating-themselves-from-the-inside-out-and-am-I-dead-yet-because-I'm-pretty-sure-this-is-what-dying-feels-like_ talk.

"Good, I guess. I mean, from what I hear," Bolin shrugs, "I mean, I haven't really seen them since they had dinner here because, well..." Bolin trails off, "..._you know."_

Mako tries to take this opportunity to bring up the real subject at hand. "Yeah." he says gently, "So about that, Bo. When are-?"

"Can I have some juice?" he cuts in, making no effort to cover up the change of subject.

Mako sighs and pours him a glass. "So the press hasn't talked to Korra about what happened with Asami and that reporter?" Mako offers.

Bolin shrugs. "Hey, you're the one who actually leaves the house. You would have heard about it if anyone knew. The only celebrity gossip I ever encounter is in the doctor's waiting room, which is stocked with tabloids telling me that _apparently_ the Avatar is secretly engaged to General Iroh and Asami has her dad hidden somewhere in the Shi Wong Desert."

His brother grins. "We'll have to ask them about that next time we see them."

Bolin turns away. "Mako..." He mutters.

Mako frowns, taking a deep breath. Small talk is over. "Bo...I know this is hard, but you have to tell them." he says gently, yet firm.

Silence.

"They're your friends. They deserve to know." Bolin clenches his hands around his drink. "I mean, what if- what if it was one of them? What if it were Opal who was sick, and she just didn't tell you about it?"

Bolin sighs, big and weary. And it almost breaks Mako's heart. "I know, I know...I get your point. It's just..." he looks down in his lap. "I'm afraid of what they're gonna think. Of me, I mean. What if Opal doesn't feel the same way about me anymore?"

At that, Mako puts a hand on his brother's knee, and squeezes. "Hey, come on. That ain't gonna happen with any of our friends, bro. They love you for you." Mako takes Bolin's shoulder and turns him so he's looking at Mako's face now. "They're not going to abandon, you or judge, you or whatever it is that you think just because you're sick. And I definitely won't."

"Thanks, bro..." He whispers.

"Like I said, we're gonna get through this. I can't promise it's gonna be easy, but we all got your back," Mako gives him a smile that he hopes is encouraging.

"Can you come with me when I tell them?"

"Of course I will. But we gotta do it tomorrow before your appointment."

"Tomorrow?" Bolin freezes.

Mako nods. "Yep."

"Like tomorrow as in the day-after-today-tomorrow?" he squeaks.

"That's the one." Mako brings noodles to his mouth and chews. Bolin groans.

"You make it sound so easy,"

* * *

Opal sighed, her gaze drifting up to the clear sky above. She was sitting in the middle of little airbender's training space on Air Temple Island, Korra sprawled somewhere nearby. Earlier that day she'd come here to meet with Bolin, at his request, and found Mako, Korra, and Asami also gathered. It was at that point that Bolin revealed his illness to the group.

Tears quickly followed the announcement, padded with hugs and kisses. A lot of questions were asked, others put aside for another time. Opal would have liked for them to all stay together for the rest of the day, absorbing comfort from one another as they took in this shocking new information, but Bolin admitted he had a doctor's appointment that day, and soon he and Mako were leaving the island. Asami, frowning under smudged eyeliner, left soon after, mumbling something about needing to go to her workshop as she left. Opal had worried for a moment that Korra might go with her.

Instead Korra laid down beside her, brow furrowed. They sat that way together for a little while, before Opal blurted,

"This sucks."

"I know."

"What are we supposed to do?" Opal glanced down at Korra, who met her gaze.

"I don't know," the other girl admitted. "I think we can just be supportive, you know?"

"Yeah." The airbender chewed her lip for a moment, and then huffed and flopped down beside her friend.

"I should have asked to go with them," she said.

"To the doctor?"

"Yeah. Bolin shouldn't have to do this alone."

"But he's not alone," Korra said gently. "Mako is with him."

"I know," Opal said. She rolled onto her belly, tilting her head so she could see Korra. "But I feel like I'm leaving him alone by not going with him. Shouldn't I be with him? I am his girlfriend, after all. This is kind of like girlfriend responsibilities one-oh-one, or something." She buried her face in her arms. "There has to be something else we can do."

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could go ask Katara for help," Korra offered. "You could come with me."

"Alright," Opal mumbled.

"Or...we could decorate his hospital room!" Korra explained, "We can make it look awesome! I mean, he's gonna be there for weeks at a time." Opal gruffed giving Korra a _don't remind me_ look_._ She heard Korra shuffling around, and a moment later the Water Tribe girl was on her stomach, laying so that she was face to face with Opal.

"I know we're all worried about Bolin, but you seem more than that. So spill, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Opal tried to say, but the word faded under Korra's disbelieving look. "I just feel so…so useless in all this."

"Opal, you're not a doctor you know," Korra said, offering her friend a smile.

"No, but you're a healer. And you know the best healer in the Southern Water tribe. And Mako's there with Bolin right now, supporting him, and Asami's probably, like, inventing something with Varrick that'll cure Bolin! And I'm just sitting here doing nothing. I just…how can it be that all of you can be so useful, and I can't do anything to help?"

"That's not even a little bit true. It's not," Korra said, when Opal looked away. "Look, maybe I can find a healer, or Mako can go to a doctor's appointment, but you can provide something none of us can."

"And what's that?"

"You can give him love. And trust me, when you're not feeling your best, that's the best support you can get. I would know, after all."

Opal could tell from the look in Korra's eyes that she was thinking of a certain green-eyed leader of industry.

"Maybe you're right," Opal said, her somber expression turning to a smile when Korra gave her a flat look.

"You know I'm right. Now come on," she said, climbing to her feet. "Let's go make the to decorate. And while we're at it, maybe you can plan something nice just for you and Bolin. What do you say?" She held out her hand to Opal. After a moment the airbender smiled and took it.

"Let's go show Bolin just how supportive we can be!"

* * *

_Hey, everyone, so I know the whole 'Amara and Mako' relationship isn't very fleshed out at the moment, but trust me, it will be. So will Bopal. Sorry this chapter sucked :/_

_Please review. _


	6. Kings and Vagabonds

_Once again, I know I am using modern technology and jargon for a 1920's mythical-themed show. This is not an AU, just my own creation._

_I hope you will enjoy, anyway. :)_

_PS: throw Korrasami/ just Asami idea my way._

_PPS: if you guys think it is a good idea for me to highlight/and or star some of the cancer terminology that will be used throughout this fic, and put the definitions down at the bottom, please let me know. I've had experience with this stuff, so I know what I'm talking about. _

* * *

Korra enters the Air Temple with tired eyes. After talking with Kuvira for over an hour, she had to fly all the way to City Hall for a meeting that started much later, and ended much later than necessary. It's nearly ten o'clock and she hasn't had anything to eat all day, but what she really needs right now, is a bath. She needs a bath and needs to_ relax_.

Relax and figure out how to tell Asami that she is having deep conversations with the woman who took over the Earth Kingdom, rampaged in Republic City and killed her father.

That should go over well.

She bends special lavender-scented soothing water that her mother got her for her birthday into the tub, and fills in with bubbles. Stripping off her clothes, she can't help but remember the times when she and Asami would lay in the bath together, letting the warm water soak into their skin and swat soap suds at each other. Or how her mother would always prepare a bath for her when she was little (when she got a chance to see her mother, that is) and read her her favorite stories about warriors and dragons and lost lovers that may have very well happened to her long ago.

Now, in the dimly-lit bathroom, Korra heats the water just to her liking, and steps in. The tension in her muscles relaxes almost instantly, as she lulls her head above the creamy surface.

She's spent nearly three years with lack of control over her body, her legs feeling like numb sticks rather than a part of herself. Most people would say being either blind of deaf would be one of the worst sense to loose. But, Korra disagrees. Loosing your ability to feel and move is agonizing, like you're a soul stuck in a foreign corpse. She needs to relish in the sensations of the warm water, soothing her skin now, getting all her nooks and crannies. She moans in pleasure.

And she wiggles her toes.

Korra leans her hand back, and closes her eyes, letting peace take hold.

_Once upon a time there was a brave, selfless warrior who sought the ends of the earth to bring freedom to his people..._

* * *

Bolin sits up against the window of the trolley, trying to futility distract himself on the way to the hospital. Mako sits beside him, long ago giving up small talk and encouraging words. They both have a lot to think about, and cope in different ways, Bolin knows. But some things you just can't fix with _'It's gonna be okay,'. _

They take the elevator up to the _Oncology Ward_ (whosever bright idea it was to make this ward on the third floor, he doesn't know, but after Kuvira destroyed the City, this is the only fully-running hospital they've got access to) They end up waiting another thirty minutes for the doctor, even through the trolley was running a few minutes late, anyway. Having to sit in the waiting room with bald people swarming the halls and regular-looking people giving him the Pity Face is not helping his anxiety. He should have taken up Mako's suggestion and had something to eat before he came, but he wasn't sure if accessing his catheter was going to make him nauseous, and it's not like he's had much of an appetite lately. Bolin tries to pretend for a moment that he's waiting for an awesome surprise, and not like he's going into surgery for his port placement.

His brother's voice starts up, as if sensing his thoughts. "Hey, Bo,"Mako puts his hand on his knee, "are you okay? How are you fe-?"

"Mako, if you ask me how I'm feeling one more time, I swear..."

Mako holds up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, got it. Sorry,"

Bolin shoots him a grumpy look and Mako tries not to press.

"But just to you know, I'm_ fantastic_," he grumps, and returns to gazing out the window again. Mako sighs and lets his brother brood for the time being.

Bolin drums his fingers on his armrest to keep his hands from shaking. Bolin tries not to watch the other people in the room, and can't quite help it. He's always had too much curiosity (much to the stress of a certain firebender when they were very young) and right now, it's making his stomach twist.

He watches as a young girl leaves, wheeled out by her haggard-looking mother, and holding an empty bucket in her lap. The girl looks a bit like an older Ikki, he thinks, save for the bald head and exhausted demeanor. Is that how he's going to look? Is that going to be him and Mako soon, time after time? He grips the armrest with white knuckles. Bolin trails them with his eyes, and the girl meets his gaze, giving him a weary smile of encouragement, before her mother wheels her out the door and they're gone. They had looked so tired, but happy for some reason, too.

Maybe that meant she was going to be okay. Or, maybe it didn't. Maybe it meant something bad, and she was smiling because she didn't know what else to do. He thinks about going after them and asking her, but realizes that won't go anyone any good, let alone is none of his business. He doesn't have much time to think about them, because a man sits down next to him, cutting into his thoughts. The man is about in his thirty's and has no strand of hair on him whatsoever. He smells horrible and his skin is nearly see through. Bolin tries not to look at him, and moves his eyes elsewhere. Over in the corner, a young couple are sitting together and quietly trying not to cry. For the love of Yue, living on the streets was less depressing than the atmosphere of this room.

Spirits, if he is having panic attacks now, how is he going to survive starting chemo on Monday? Staying day, weeks, at a time in a hospital bed with tubes sticking out of him? It was only Thursday and he was getting his port put into him. How was he going to be able to wait until Monday? Finally, Bolin settles on flipping through a magazine, unable to stomach anything else.

.

The first part of the doctor's visit is a blur of questions (mostly from Mako to the doctor. Mako's always been better at getting information, so Bolin let's his brother and the doctor talk, and he listens through a haze of light drugs to take his headache away and prepare his cells for the operation.) Mako helps him fill out some _more_ paperwork that Dr. Yi Zen didn't fill him in about. He looks through questions like _is he allergic to this_, and _if in event of complications,_ and _should the_ _patient request oral drugs,_ and by the time everything is filled out, he's ready for his port surgery.

The one where they insert a tube above his collarbone to put all the chemo drugs through, and...Bolin tries not to think about it. Mako gives him a smile and a half hug, before he is wheeled down the hall to the operation room.

He slowly climbs onto a bed and lays flat on his back. They ask him if he's comfortable and ready (_is that even a real question?) _and explains once again the process of what they're doing. Bolin's never been too fond of needles, anyhow, and this way, he won't have to be poked with one every time.

"That...sounds convenient," he tries to laugh.

The nurse nods, "Exactly. But cleaning your port and keeping it free of infection is critical. We will show you how to do that once you wake up," Bolin nods like a little kid. The nurse is sweet and smells nice, not to mention is really pretty.

"Um, Nurse Wen?" He pipes, "This, um, whole putting-in-my-port-thing...I know it's gonna make things easier in the long run, but for right now...is it gonna hurt?"

Nurse Wen smiles gently. "I promise you that you're in good hands, Bolin. The area around your port will most likely be sore and sensitive for a few days, but you won't feel anything during this operation," She explains that they have plenty of anesthesia and morphine for that.

They tell him to close his eyes, and Bolin's feels the oxygen mask slip firmly around his mouth and nose. They advise him to think of a happy moment, and to count down from ten.

_Ten..._

_nine..._

_eight.._

_There is a man. A Someone, and vaguely Bolin knows he must look like him, yet he's never seen this man before. He is there, smiling at him, and Bolin feels peace. He's floating. Like he's not sick any longer and his bones no longer ache with betraying cells._

_This Someone with strong, smooth hands that work and cook and hoist him up, high on broad shoulders, and run around the yard so he feels he is flying, (yes, he feels alive, alive, not dying) with the same hands that tuck him in at night. This Someone has vibrant green eyes that twinkle like sugar when he laughs loud and amiable, and Bolin laughs with him; the fuzzy hairs on his chin tickle his cheek and this Someone tells him he loves him, and soon a woman is there, too. This women has eyes the color of fire and she kisses his nose._

_But then, a mean man comes from behind them. Bolin wants to tell them to watch out, but no words come out of his mouth. The pain comes back now, and Bolin wants to take the man and woman and run. He feels like he is indeed dying, but can't move his mouth to speak; his skin is falling off, turning into white and red dots underneath, until they turn to inky black. Light flashes across his vision and the mean man gets closer, and he's not in the nice house now with the man and woman, but a scary alley. The scenes are slowly drifted across his vision, like small rags lost to the rolling winds in the worst of Republic City's Winter eight years ago._

_A bolt of lightning crashes from the sky and rain pours down. He remembers now, what happens next. The mean man is going to hurt them. And he blinks, and the man and woman aren't beside him anymore, but on the ground. There they are, laying still, their forms overshadowed by the darkness of the alley and the redness on their clothes. He sees the mean man's scarred face, as he laughs and walks away back into the shadows, and a little boy with amber eyes and red scarf is now sitting down before them._

_He is scared, so, so very scared, so he runs. He runs and runs and runs, as fast his six year old legs could take him. But no matter how fast he runs he's still planted in the same place._

_He watches as his arms and legs shrivel up into more little red and white dots. The dots in his arm have eyes and scary smiles._

_We're hungry! We're hungry! they chant. Bolin watches his arms and legs turn to dust until he disappears all together._

_._

_._

_But, alas, one of the warrior's friend grew battle weary, and soon they thought that he could fight no more after all he had endured..._

_So, then what happened, Momma? Did his friend give up? Did he die?_

_No, sweetie. It says here that he kept fighting even when the odds were against him._

_Still? That sounds hard._

_It does, doesn't it? But no matter what we have to keep trying, even when things get hard. Most importantly then._

_So...then what happened?_


	7. Learning to Deal

**Thank you_,__ BarrelRacer13._ You helped me immensely.**

...

**Sooo...I am trying to add more Korrasami. Tell me if you guys think I am doing a good job. Asami is a bit hard for me to write, and I hope I am doing them justice. The whole 'paparazzi accident' is going to be a part of this story, and come into play in a bit. I'm just trying to balance all the characters out evenly. Opal will be important, soon, too. No worries.**

**Also: suggestions! Please, it's a big help.**

**Anyway, here we goooo... :)**

* * *

_An hour later, they were all called back in. The judge turned to the council, and Asami was fidgeting so badly that it was a miracle no one noticed. "Has the council reached a decision?" he asked, like it didn't matter one way or another and her fate wasn't about to be uttered from his lips._

_"Yes, we have, Your Honor," said a councilwoman from the Earth Kingdom. "After careful deliberation, we, the Council of the United Republic, hereby find Miss Asami Sato guilty of the charges of 'Physical harassment' of Mr. Shang Lou and '"Murder in the First Degree.'"_

_Asami swore the room nearly spun._

_"Case closed."_

* * *

.

"Everyone is staring at us..." Korra mumbled, eyes darting to the rich-looking couple in the corner of the restaurant, and back to her menu.

"They're looking at you because you're so unbelievably sexy and they all want you," Asami responded, sipping her drink. Korra raised an eyebrow, "Well, it's true. Mostly... Look," Asami continued, and reached across the table to squeeze Korra's hand, "I know you're nerves about our first date, but focus on me, okay?"

Korra took a deep breath. "I don't get why you're so calm now. You were freaking out when we told everyone about us. What changed?" Korra was kind of disappointed in herself now. Asami becoming more comfortable with all the attention they were getting, should be putting her at ease as well. But it was like it was having a counter affect.

She wanted their first date to be perfect. But that couple in the corner giving them the stink-eye was really killing her mood...

"Because..." Asami pondered for a moment, "I cared about what the people that I care about thought, you know? They were friends; almost family. But these people...they don't know us. They're strangers."

"What about the paparazzi?" Korra asked cautiously, knowing that the 'accident' with the reporters was still a sensitive topic. People kept banging on Air Temple's door day and night, wanting any tidbit of juicy information. It was starting to infuse a new-found wrath in Tenzin, who, in all good Air Nomad custom, had to answer the door every time. Asami's mansion was no better.

Korra's girlfriend wrinkled her nose, and vigorously broke apart her steam bun. "Those guys are just asses,"

Korra nods in agreement, and goes back to looking at her menu. This Fire Nation restaurant looks too good to resist, and the thought of trying that spicy grilled octopus-squid is making her mouth water.

"Hmm...Asami muses, "My mother used to make the best komodo-chicken sausage." She closes her eyes as if when she opens them, the dish will be right in front of her. "I think I'll try that,"

"Ohhh...let's split the dumplings,"

"Deal,"

The rest of the date goes mostly nice and smooth; the waiters are attentive and the service is quick-but-not-too-slow, and Asami wasn't kidding when she said that this place had amazing food. They end up ordering two slices of chocolate cake.

"Ooohh, man..." Korra groans in delight, "If Tenzin saw how much meat I ate tonight, he'd have a fit,"

Asami winks, and Korra sees a bit of chocolate stuck to the corner of her lips, and her hand is itching to wipe it off, and she really doesn't know why she feels so giddy. It's just Asami, with a piece of chocolate making her whole face looking even cuter...

Agni, she's hopeless.

"Um," She clears her throat, "Sweetie, you've ahh..."

Asami fidgets and starts rummaging in her purse for a mirror. "What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Um, no, it's just...Let me..." and Korra indulges and reaches out. She lets her finger run across Asami's wet lips a bit too long, and flicks off the piece of cake. Then, delicately, she sticks the coated finger in her mouth, and pulls it out over-dramatically.

"You're horrible," Asami says smugly.

"We should have cake this way all the time," she replies, wiggling her brows.

Asami blushes and tries to hide her snicker.

Just then, their giggles are interrupted by some uncomfortable- sounding coughing from the corner again. Both woman look up, and find nearly every table is staring at them.

Korra swallows, heat flushing her face for a moment, before she forces it back down.

No. She came here with Asami to have fun, and she will not be ashamed of it.

"Excuse me," Korra asks, her attention on the snobby couple, "Do you have a problem with us? Because we were just minding our own business, and the door is..." Korra turns to Asami, asking in a sassy way, "Where _is_ the door again, Asami?"

Asami points, "Why, it's right over there, Korra," she remarks.

"Right. So it's waiting for you whenever you're ready," Korra sends them a glare, and sips her drinks again.

The couple flush, the woman's face glowing red like a cherry, "Well, I never..." she huffs. Her husband isn't looking much different. The lady scribbles something on a check, and pushes her chair back. Her husband calls after her and rushes to keep up.

"We're together, and you gotta deal with it!" Korra calls after, watching the door slam shut.

And Korra can't be sure, but she thinks she sees some people smile at her response. One young woman even claps.

"Korra," Asami blinks, "I can't believe we just did that! That was amazing,"

Korra smirks and gives a wink, "Now, where were we...?"

* * *

This was the last place Bolin wanted to be, and not just because it was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning. Well, technically the last place he wanted to be was in a bow under the ground, but he didn't have much choice about that. It would happen either way, whether the cancer killed him or not. But Mako and the doctors (Nurse Wen especially, and Bolin had learned to trust whatever Nurse Wen thought) had agreed it would be good for him to make some friends going through similar experiences before he started Chemo on Monday.

Although, in all honestly, Bolin suspected that Mako might have only agreed because he didn't know what else to do. For most of his life, Bolin had always gone to Mako for help, and for most of his life, Mako had been able to fix it or make him feel better. But there was nothing that his firebending brother could do about this, and he suspected that being unable to do anything scared Mako. So he couldn't really blame his brother for trying to get him to go to these meetings.

He sat in the small chairs and felt out of place. For one thing, he was pretty sure he was the oldest one here; that knowledge alone was depressing in and of itself. Everyone else here was thin and sickly looking, and while he had lost a noticeable amount of weight, and certainly looked a bit worse for wear, he was no where as bad as these guys. Doctors had told him that would probably change in a few months, since he would have to stay in bed a lot for the treatments. That, and, well, the fact that his body was _dying._ But, Bolin, decided, he had lived through hardship and suffering before. He had toughed it out as a kid and survived with optimism and faith. It had worked then, and it would work now.

Or so he hoped.

Bolin forced his mind from the thoughts that were only going to further upset him, and moved his attention to the door. He hadn't been the first one to come, but had kind of hoped the group leader would forget to show or something... Sighing, he watched as the last few people came in. One boy looked a lot like a younger Mako, with the similar colored eyes and the usual red-themed clothing of the firenation. He didn't look as bad as some of the others here; on a scale of 1-10 ( AKA Dead to Toph Beifong) this kid was probably a... six.

The resemblance for a second made Bolin's mind wander to the possibility that this could happen to anyone. Even amazing people, like Mako. Or Korra. But they were totally awesome, therefor 100% immune. Yeah, that was it. They were simply_ too awesome_ for cancer. They were safe.

And he really needed to tell his mind to shut up.

Once everyone was settled down in their chairs, the group leader came to the middle of the room that the chairs surrounded. She was a stout Watertribe-looking woman whose real name was Sitka Shen, but who insisted everyone call her "Friend Si-Si" and went on a long tangent about _hope_ and _inner strength_ and _'fighting for a higher purpose_" It was, quite frankly, some of the most pretentious stuff Bolin had ever heard (and Bolin had been around Varrick long enough to know pretentious). She should quit this job, and go into acting, Bolin thought, since she was such a good faker and looked plumper and healthier than Meelo after they spent last _All Blessings Day_ at the Air Temple, and the young airbender had eaten himself into a food coma.

That, and Bolin could smell cigarettes on someone from a good distance away. Oh, yes. Si Si was a friend, alright.

Then, thankfully, introductions started. Everyone said their name, age, and what was wrong with them.

"Um...Hi. Everyone," Bolin cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'm Bolin...I'm twenty years old, and...ah, I was just diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia." Bolin said when it was his turn, giving a shy wave, before sitting down again. Si Si gave a round of applause that was a bit too chipper for his taste. He was the last one to go, yet he hadn't been paying much attention to what else was happening. How could he, now that the idea of his brother or Korra or Asami or- Sweet Agni- _Opal _getting sick was in his head? Or what if Bolin died, but didn't get to see Mako and Korra and Asami before it happened? What if he never got to mary Opal? There were so many things that scared him that just kept going through his head. He didn't even hear when they were dismissed until one of the other guys went over to him. It was that Fire Nation guy who reminded Bolin of Mako. What was his name? _Chan? _Yeah, that was it.

"Hey, you alright, pal? We were dismissed about ten minutes ago." He asked, tilting his head ever-so-slightly.

"Oh." Bolin blinked, pushing himself to his feet, with a wince.

"I'm Chan, by the way." The Fire Nation boy said. "You were a probender, right? I used to go watch those all the time when I was little. Or if I was in the hospital, then my parents brought in a radio so I could listen to it. What was your team called again? The Fire Foxes?"

"Fire Ferrets." Bolin corrected, smiling a little.

"Oh, yeah, that was it! I wanted to make my own team for a while, but my parents wouldn't let me because of my leg." Chan wiggled his right leg, pulling up the hem of his pants to show dark metal. Bolin blinked again, "Named him _'Ol Rusty_. Get it?" Bolin managed a little laugh, but knew if the situation were different, he'd probably be laughing his head off.

"Ah. Makes sense," He smiled.

"But I don't think it would matter." Chan went on. "It's not like the matches are done without pants on, so no one would see my fake leg. And it basically works like any other normal leg. Moms are just over protective, you know?"

Just before Bolin could say something, someone called out for Chan. "Ugh. Sorry. I'll see you around, okay?" He didn't give the Earthbender a chance to answer before he ran off toward the voice.

Bolin sighed, and headed back the way he came. Mako would be picking him up about now, after working all night and most of the morning. No doubt he would be in a "glorious" mood and they would have a nice, cheerful ride back. Note the sarcasm. He had told Mako-_insisted, really_\- that he was fine enough to take the trolley, bus, walk, whatever (even though he really didn't feel he was, but no one needed to know that). Bolin had even suggested calling Asami and Varrick for a ride, if Mako was too busy. But Mako had insisted back-_more like ordered, really-_ that he would drive Bolin from now on. Because it wasn't worth Bolin tiring himself out and risk getting germs, and Mako could take off work early and blah, blah...really, Bolin had sighed and had given in before the argument got any worse. Mako stressed out was no fun to be around on a normal day. Now take Bolin and him both, and add it times a billion, and...surprisingly, it was much less fun.

Mako needed to be in control all the time, especially when he was scared, and right now, he was keeping Bolin on a two-foot leash. Not ready for Mako's endless questions that were sure to come, Bolin surrendered and walked outside to sit on the front steps to wait for his brother's car.

* * *

Come Monday, Bolin was laying in the hospital bed attached to wires and plugs. Saying he felt horrible, would be the understatement of a lifetime. He hoped this wasn't how Korra felt after being poisoned. His bones ached like his skin was made of salt and were too heavy to hold him together, his stomach was being ripped apart with nausea and vomit worse than when he got food poisoning as a kid, and _yet_ people just kept coming into his room to visit him. He didn't know why; he didn't think he must be very fun to be around or...smell. He didn't want any more visitors! He wanted to be left alone so he could sleep for a little. Nurse Wen came in to check on him right after Varrick and Zhu Li left, giving him some ice chippy things that surprisingly were okay.

"Um, excuse me, Nurse Wen? Can we, maybe... end the visitors for today?" Bolin asked. "I'm really beat,"

"Of course, Bolin. Whenever you get tired of having people come see you, just let us know." The nurse smiled and checked the clipboard on the end of his bed. This, this was why Nurse Wen was his favorite.

"Okay." Bolin said. "And uh…could I use the bathroom?" He's had to go for at least an hour now, but there were too many people coming in and out for him to get the chance to leave the room.

"Of course." The nurse set to work on disconnecting him from the IVs and stuff he could go without, and asked if he needed help getting to the bathroom. He told her no thanks, (he had a shy bladder, okay?) and set off down the hall to the bathroom, yet while still pulling along his pole of Chemo and other pee-colored medicine._ Why were hospital bathrooms down a hall?_ Wouldn't it make more sense to have them in the actual patients' rooms? Maybe he would just have to add that to the suggestion box. After relieving himself, (at least the stalls were big to make his chemo-pole easy to move) he left the bathroom and headed back towards his room, hoping to take a nap for a while. Or, perhaps, a whole year. Yes, that sounded amazing.

"Bolin, is that you?" He heard Chan's voice from behind him. Bolin stopped and turned, seeing Chan coming from behind. The younger boy again gave Bolin no time to answer him. "It is! So is this your first treatment?"

"Yeah." Bolin nodded. _Can you please let me sleep?_

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Chan sighed, then perked back up. "Come on, I'll show you some tricks of the trade, and who makes good company. I'm about as professional as it gets when it comes to this place. Besides, ya know, the whole being a doctor thing. You have to actually go to school for that."

Without waiting for an answer –Bolin was beginning to see a pattern in this- Chan grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

"I'll show you one of my closest friends here first, because he knows more about this place than anyone probably does." Bolin listened to the guy talk, all the while trying not to let his pole bump into anything or anyone, "He's been in and out of this place since he was two. He's had brain tumors almost his whole life, but went into remission when he was ten. Two years later, the tumors came back. He has really bad memory and remembers weird things that most people don't even know, and he spends more days in a fog than not. But when he's up and functioning, he'll give you a run for your money with the sarcasm and dark humor he has. Plus, he's really good at cards. But really, he's pretty nice." Chan explained as they came up to a room down the hall from Bolin's.

Inside on the bed was a young boy, probably fifteen, curled up on the mattress. He was snoring quietly, hooked up a lot more machines than Bolin had been, and he had no hair left. There was no way to tell where he came from, since he was wearing just the regular hospital gowns. Somehow though, Bolin thought he looked as though he was supposed to be a waterbender. One of the more gentler benders, if a bender at all.

"Oh, he's sleeping. And since all the lights are off and the blinds are closed, he's probably having a bad day. Let's leave him alone."

Chan pulled Bolin away again, and stopped at a different room where a little girl was listening to a doctor talk to her. Poking out from under the blanket, where her feet should've been, were two fake-looking feet, both made from some brown material. Bolin swallowed thickly. He didn't think he wanted to see anymore of this.

"She's one of the newer patients here. She was an Earthbender, but got some disease in her lower legs. They had to amputate from below her knee on both legs." Chan explained quietly.

That broke Bolin's heart. Being an Earthbender himself, he knew how important feet were to earth bending. To lose both feet, that must've been a horrible experience for her. But then again, he remembered their enemy Ming Hua from years ago. As creepy as she had been, she had used her lack of arms to the best of her advantage. Maybe this girl could find a new way to bend, too.

"Come on. There's a lot more I wanna show you," Chan said after a few minutes, leading Bolin away once again.

Bolin began to realize he probably wasn't going to get much sleep at all while he was here.

* * *

Everyone always leaves.

She knows what a father is. Or, what ones are supposed to be like, rather.

At least, she thinks she does.

Images of a younger her, accompanied by a man she thought she knew flood through her as she gazes up at her polished ceiling with the slanted walls, and flowery designs.

Her mother carved those designs herself when she had wanted a_ big girl room, please, please, please, Mommy, I'm six now!_ _Make flowers grow in my room like you do outside!_

Her mother loved flowers and gardening, she remembers. Almost as much as the Earthbenders in the old tales.

_These peopl_e,_ these benders...They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world. But with Amon, we can fix it and build a perfect world, together. We can help people like us everywhere_!

She feels like a flower now. Given nurture and love and care to grow up and up and _up_...but someone comes around and clips her away to the roots.

_Goodbye, Asami. I love you._

She has too many thorns. She was never meant to be a rose anyway.

Her bed is much too small in a much too empty and lonely mansion, now occupied by one. Mako's family had moved out months ago, finally finding many apartments for them in one of the Boroughs on the East Side. She never wanted them to go in the first place. Now, she finally takes in the freedom she's awaited all her life to enjoy-without the butler and the maids one step behind her, without the press smothering her- and finds that the price of freedom is far too costly.

It's been months since her father died at the hands of Kuvira, months since he was buried in cemetery right next to her mother. She thinks she should be over this by now, but Korra tells her that grief has no timeline, or expiration date. Mako and Bolin tell her that it gets easier over time, but it never truly goes away. And that it shouldn't.

For not the first time, she wishes she were a bender; a firebender like her great-grandfather on her mother's side, she found out from reading one of the many historical Sato Family books that litter the library- and tries to imagine her father sympathizing with her and benders, and loving her and going against Amon like her heart yearns him to.

_I love you, dad._

She wants to believe she still does, but she's not really sure. Maybe she's just desperate. Maybe she just wants to be loved.

She wants to believe that loving someone who you have all the right in the world to hate makes you stronger and the better person, but maybe that just makes her weak and a desperate little girl.

She wishes someone would tell her what to feel so she can just stop, and pick a feeling and stick with it.

She wants to stop. Stop with everything. She thought that after her date with Korra she would feel happier- and she knows she _should. _But all she can think about is how everything has changed. The city is in shambles, the Earth Kingdom-Psh, what's the Earth Kingdom?- her mansion is empty again, just likr before, Bolin is sick, and...

But Korra is back. So she has that to be thankful for, at least.

But how is it fair that once she finally sees him again, once she _finally_ forgives him after all this time, that she has to lose him? She can't even think of the name 'Kuvira' without becoming mad with range and pain. She wishes she could be as strong as Korra, and go confront this woman, this- _monster _that consumes her nightmares. But somehow, hiding in her house seems so much safer.

She wants to pretend that she didn't purposely plunge herself into the bottom of the pool last night, holding onto the railing underwater to prevent herself from getting air, and waiting, _waiting_, for her dad to come in and rescue her. Images of her friends, _Mako, Korra, Bolin,_ forcing her up and out again after too long, painful gasps of air, water in her throat, tears in her eyes, and she had called each of their names, but no one came.

She hates this _quiet; _it reminds her of the silent, empty days after the break in of the Agni Kais, after mom's funeral, when the office was all burnt and ransacked and smelt like death. When dad stayed away from the office that still whispered of evil laughter and her mother's screams and burnt flesh, and he only spoke to her though painful eyes and masked glances and quivering lips, locking himself away in his bedroom for hours. They were both silent for far too long.

In the end, she stares up at her ceiling and concludes that she will love her father, because it is what her mother would have wanted her to do. She decides she will forgive him for hurting her, and leaving her alone, all the same.

Her hand blindly searches for her mother's lilac-scented perfume bottle on her nightstand, drags her fingers along other trivial items like her hair brush and her lipstick and her face-cream, and sends them crashing to the ground, staining her rug like blood. When her fingers lock desperately around the familiar out-line of the smooth- edged, oval bottle that never lacks warmth, she draws the bottle close her chest and _squeezes._

Once.

Twice.

Lilacs swim around the room.

She inhales, the smell filling her nostrils, blooming inside her. Maybe she can be a flower now.

Yes, for mom, she can try to be a flower again, and grow with her friends that will water her.

She closes her eyes, and inhales.

.

.

.

But some people always stay.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go see him?!" Mako was glaring at the lady at the desk. "He's my brother!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but he requested no more visitors today." The nurse was glaring back at him. "Now please, either go sit down or leave and come back during visiting hours tomorrow."

"I want to see my brother."

"Sorry, but he doesn't want to see anyone right now. It's important that he gets his rest."

Before Mako could snap at her again, Korra grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Relax, Mako, before you hurt yourself or someone else." She said. "Let's go find a snack machine and come back tomorrow."

"A _snack machine_?,"Mako looked at her incredulously, "How can you be thinking about eating when-"

Korra slapped a hand over Mako's mouth. "Shut up and walk." She turned him around and pushed him forward, until they were out of sight of the nurses at the front desk.

Once they were out of earshot, she told Mako, "Now we can go find Bolin. But if you blow anyone up, then we won't be allowed back. So keep cool. Got it?"

Mako sighed and nodded, (oh, how their roles had been reversed...) and they headed off down the hall towards Bolin's room.

But he wasn't there. This of course really worried Mako. Had Bolin had some episode or something and was in the ER? Was he moved to a different room because he was too sick to be in that one? Was he okay? A million bad scenarios played through his head. Right before he was about to charge off to go question the doctors, Korra patted his shoulder and pointed down the hall. "Look, there he is."

Mako followed Korra's gaze and spotted Bolin walking around further down the hall, with some other kid. Relief and a little bit of anger flooded him at once, and he started to walk quickly down the hall. It didn't take long for him to catch up to Bolin.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." He scolded, putting a hand on Bolin's shoulder, and another on his medicine pole, stopping him in his tracks. The other kid looked startled as well, but Mako ignored him.

Bolin blinked. "I was just looking for the bathroom-"

"No, you weren't. Because you passed it already." Mako shook his head. "Come on. Back to your room."

Bolin sighed, but knew there was no arguing with Mako. He said bye to Chan and turned away. He knew the only reason for his brother's bossiness was because Mako was worried about him. His brother was insanely stressed: between some big cases going on at work, his crazy work hours, and trying to keep up with Bolin's piling-up medical bills, he could see how worn out his brother was, just by looking at the rings under his eyes that matched his own, and his messy hair.

He let Mako lead him to his room and gently push him onto the bed.

"How are you feeling? They told me you didn't want any more visitors today." He asked gently, once Bolin settled back into the bed.

"You know it wasn't because I didn't wanna see you, right?" That was a lie, because having his brother watch him like this, having to see the pain in Mako's eyes is the last thing he wants right now, what Mako didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

"Yeah." Mako nodded, "I mean, I would hope not..."

"I'm just tired." Bolin said. "I'll be okay after a nap."

It was a lie, and they both knew it. Bolin was not just tired and he would not be okay after a nap. This would be their biggest match yet, and Mako couldn't do anything to help him besides try to be supportive and pay for him to get the best care possible. Bolin looked away from his brother's gaze guiltily, and rolled over so his back was facing him.

"You should go home, Mako. Get some sleep." He muttered. He thought for sure Mako would protest. But he heard his brother take a shaky breath, the kind of shaky breath someone takes when they're trying not to break down.

"You should sleep, too, little bro." He finally said. "I'll see you in the morning."

And the door closed behind him.


	8. Misery Loves Company

_PS: I know Mako are Amara are moving very fast, but that's kinda the point. Their relationship is...you'll see. Just hear me out on this. ;) It's gonna take a surprising turn._

* * *

Opal knows she's in her room, standing in the doorway looking at all the items in her room; her emerald hairbrush that Mom got her when she turned ten, the letters the twins send her, the scrapbook Huan made for her- it all seems so trivial now. She's not sure show she got here, but she's willing to bet that it was because of Korra. Opal wants to cry, because everything is sinking in fast and all at once. Because she might have been expecting something like this, suspicious because of how awful he was looking, how sluggish and tired he's been lately- and she had believed him when he had told her it was just a flu. But _this_\- she wasn't prepared for this.

Cancer. Chemo. Leukemia. Sickness. Dying. Death.

When she had gone to visit him in the hospital this afternoon, she hadn't been prepared for how he was going to look. Already he was so much paler than she was used to, already so exhausted, with all the IV's hooked up to him.

She had made him some steam buns, in hopes to cheer him up a bit while he was still aloud outside food. He had smiled, and thanked her, nibbling on the dough, but she could tell he was anything but hungry.

"...So, we land in this tiny village and Juicy's nearly ready to fall out of the sky. Then this guy comes up and asks to pet him, and Juicy starts making these odd noises," She goes on, Bolin's head resting on her shoulder.

"Hmm." He lets her know he's still listening. He'd been weak and achy all day- something the doctors said was normal- and been listening to Opal go on about anything and everything. He never really said it, but Opal knew she was his favorite visitor.

"So the guy gets startled, and all of a sudden Juicy sneezes all over him and the guy falls over, covered in this green gook! Before I can even say anything, he's yelling and running away," Opal tries to make her voice sound exciting, but Bolin's always been the actor out of the two of them. Bolin groans. "It was horrible," she giggles. "I felt so bad, but it was _so_ funny."

"Ugh...I think I'm gonna puke..." he mumbles.

"I know, right? You had to be there. I should really stop giving Juicy so many leechi nuts."

"No..._"_ He groans louder, hunching over, "I mean, I'm really gonna-!"

His stomach clenches then, and suddenly there's vomit all over his bed sheets; thick and yellow and disgusting spewing out of his mouth. The stench makes him gag, and Opal, to her everlasting credit, doesn't jump back.

It does, however, take her longer than she'd have liked to snap out of it. He groans once more, his firsts clenching around the fabric. She jumps off the bed and pulls the soiled sheets off him, then fetches the empty bucket and brings it into this lap. She holds it under him, her other hand helping him sit up and rubbing soothing circles in his back and shoulder blades.

He heaves once more, the yellow bile all making it in the bucket this time. He whimpers, closing his eyes tightly as sweat shines on his face. She sighs sympathetically.

"Shh, Bo...It's alright..." She smooths back his sweaty hair from his forehead. "I'm going to get the doctor, okay? D-do you want anything? Juice, soda...?" he shakes his head. Opal swallows thickly. "I'll go get a fresh blanket for you..."

A grunt is the only reply she gets. He's still shaking when she closes she door and turns down the hall.

She composes herself long enough to go find his doctor and explain the situation. Once the doctor goes off to his room, she rounds the corner, and lets herself sag against the wall.

Her breath is coming in too fast and furious, her pulse pounding in her ears. She doesn't know why she's freaking out. It was just some vomit. A lot of vomit, actually. Vomit infused with red, and the sound coming from Bolin raw and nearly animal-like.

She concludes she's been in denial about it until now. Being told about it four days ago doesn't really give one time to process something like this. And-why hadn't she said anything to him the other night at his apartment? Why hadn't she pulled him aside and talked to him about how he looked and how he was acting? Had she really been planning on staying the night with him? She told herself that Bolin was an adult, and if something was wrong, he would tell her. But when he finally did...

You can't prepare for news like this. It just doesn't work that way.

So she finally lets herself take it all in. What this means for him. How this isn't just going to affect him now, but for the rest of his life. How the lingering threat of relapse with hang over them, even if he does getting better this time. There is always next time. Or the next. Will an invisible enemy, one they can't face, be the cause of his downfall?

All it takes is the first choked sob and she can't stop. The tears she's been doing so well at holding back all this time are falling freely now and there's no sign of their stopping. She's not sure when her legs give out, but she's on the ground now against the wall, curled around herself with her arms hugging her midsection and her body shaking with strangled sobs that she's failing horribly to stifle.

A few doctors and nurses pass, sending glances her way, but otherwise leave her alone. Because a crying visitor is nothing new to them, Opal realizes. Pain like this is felt all the time. Because this happens all the time. It can happen to anyone.

It's just as she's thinking this, her shoulders shaking, that she becomes aware of a hand on her arm. A familiar voice hushes her, their body sitting down beside her. "Opal, hey. It's okay. What's the matter?"

Korra's hand is on her arm, her eyes focused on her. No judgement, just genuine friendly concern. "I-I just..." Opal hates it, but her breath hitches and she has to take a deep inhale before she continues. "I'm so worried about him. He's so sick. He's _been_ so sick for a while, and I knew something was wrong," she wipes her eyes frantically, "B-but I didn't say anything. I've been in such denial about it, and now he's vomiting and so weak, and I hate seeing him like this. It's all my fault, Korra," she buries her head in her knees, muffling her sobs.

"Hey," Korra's voice is stern, and her fingers bring Opal's face up to meet her gaze. "This is not your fault, Opal, understand? It's nobody's fault."

"No, it is," She whines. "I should have brought him to a doctor sooner. I should have-"

"-Opal, no one knew this was happening, not even Bolin. The point is that he's here now, getting the help he needs." Korra tries to smile, but it comes out a bit too sad. Then, the Avatar heaves out a big sigh, one that holds the weight of experience. "You know..." she begins, and Opal looks at her. "When I was away at the South Pole, there were times that I was convinced that I was never going to recover, and that no one cared about me anymore."

"Korra, no, that's not-"

But Korra cuts the Airbending off before she can finish, "I know. But that's how I felt then. Illness and depression make you feel so alone. I thought it would be better if I got away from everyone, but what I really needed to help me get better faster, were my friends and family. Isolating myself was the worst thing I could have done. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Bolin's not alone. He has so many people here to help him- you especially. Now, I can't promise he's going to get better or that everything is going to be okay." And Korra's eyes get that faraway look again, and Opal knows she back at the South Pole. "But, the important thing is that we try. Bolin's not giving up without a fight, and neither are we."

Opal gives a little nod them, her face all red and flushed. They sit like that for a few minutes, offering each other silent comfort as Opal calms down a bit more. Then Korra elbows her, "C'mon, let's go back home for a little while. You've been here all day. You both need your rest,"

Opal nods and allows Korra to lead her away.

* * *

"I gotta admit, you've surprised me yet again, kid."

Mako looks up from the what he's reading, to Chief Beifong standing in front of his desk. Her crossed arms and slightly amused face shouldn't unnerve him as much as they do.

"Um...thanks, Chief."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" She asks.

"Not a clue."

She sighs. "Figures. I mean you and Amara." Mako's eyes bug out.

"Oh...her."

"Yes, _her._ I'd have thought a detective as experienced as you would know better than to date one of his colleagues. Yet here I am. Surprised."

"Oh, I um..." Mako stutters. "We're not-"

"Save it. I know hormones when I see them. You're not fooling anyone, kid."

"I...yeah." Mako grumbles, rubbing his neck. "Look, boss, I-"

"-_Eh_." She cuts him off with a swipe of her hand, "I don't wanna know the details. I've been the victim of your heartbreak woes one _too many_ times. I'm not playing matchmaker. I just hope you know what your'e doing. Don't make me regret putting you two together."

"Got it, Chief."

"By the way, a lunch break means you actually_ eat_ something." Mako nods in acknowledgement, gaze already turned to the words on his page.

Then, just as she starts turning around, she turns to face him again. "How's your brother holding up?"

She sees Mako wince before he answers. "He's...holding up." Lin nods. Then, something cracks across the firebender's face, emotion that the Police Chief had yet to see on him. "I can't believe it, Chief." Lin sees his eyes swell up a bit. "I can't believe he actually has cancer. My little brother has leukemia," he mutters softly, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kid," she said as patted his back.

"This isn't supposed to happen." he said firmly. "We've survived all those years on the streets by ourselves for_ this_? This isn't supposed to happen. He _can't_ die,"

"I know."

"I didn't work so hard to keep him safe when we were kids for _this! _I can't protect him from this!"

Lin sighed. She wasn't cut out for emotion. So she settled on: "It's not fair, I know. But you can be there for him. He going to need you."

To Mako's surprise, Lin reached into the pocket of her belt, and handed him a handkerchief. Mako hesitantly took it, as if it were going to bite him. He looked at Lin. "What?" she asked.

"N-nothing," He muttered, wiping his nose. "...thanks, boss."

She waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. Listen. Are you going to need some personal leave?"

Damn it, Mako hadn't even thought of that. "I...I might. Or at least cut back on some hours." Lin nodded. "Sorry for crying,"

"Please. You think you're first person to cry in this room? My mom you to keep taps of the tears she scored. Su and I practically bet money off it. Besides, you're reasons are far better than most," Mako breaks a small smile.

"Now," she grumbles, "Get back to work. All this touchy-feeling stuff is too much for one day,"

* * *

Asami stares as the paper in her hand, the crisp sheet turning damp in her sweaty palms. "I-I'm sorry," she turns to the lawyer once again, "Did you say _lawsuit?"_

The man had all but invited himself into her home, banging on the doorway with a meaty fist. LawyerKunLing was a stout man, with a long beard and wrinkles around his face that made him look like a prune. Asami thought his teeth might be fake, but she wasn't about to question him on that. Frankly, she was surprised she hadn't kicked him yet.

"Indeed," Mr. Ling stated, "My client, Mr. Shang Lou, is going forward with pressing charges. I will be representing him and he wished for me tell you this in person. The trail will be held one month from today, in City Hall."

"But this is crazy!" She insisted, "I barley touched him."

"Witnesses would say otherwise, Miss Sato." He tsked. He was looking at her like she was a little girl that needed reprimanding for stealing cookies. "Violence is not the answer here, darling. You've left my client in a lot pain."

"Like flameo I did! If the witnesses weren't bias, they'd say I was being harassed by group of reporters and chased down two blocks!" She yelled at him, balling the paper up and stomping on it. The man's eye twitched.

"Well, since you and the Avatar are so _close_," he eyed her," I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about, hmm?"

Asami glared at him.

_"Get out,"_

He gave a little smirk over his shoulder, "I'll see you in court, Miss Sato," and shut the door.

* * *

Bolin felt. Like. Utter. Crap.

The fact that it was Wednesday, the day Nurse Wen had off, did not help his mood. He felt for sure if the cancer didn't kill him first, these drugs would. He hadn't been able to keep down anything no matter how hard he tried. Mako had to keep holding the bucket under him while he puked, and, yeah_, it was swell._

What he hadn't been able to do was prepare for the pain. He'd spent all of Monday and Tuesay either in bed or heaving out an empty stomach. It wasn't until this morning that he began to feel the least bit more like himself again. He'd been afraid that his hair would begin to fall out right away, but it was still intact. He's a little paranoid that it's thinner, but that might just be his overactive imagination. He hadn't been prepared for the fatigue. They'd told him that the fatigue and weakness was going to be some of the hardest part of it, but he hadn't thought it was going to be _this_ bad. His body once full of strength, manipulating earth and lava to his will, and he could barley lift his head from side to side. Opal and Asami and Korra had to keep helping him sit up, and quite, frankly, it was starting to get to him. A part of him kept wanting to ask Korra if she felt this way when she was recovering, but something always stopped him. Besides, it wasn't like they were in the same position. Korra could only get better from where she was, and he could only get worse. He had read up on the statistics, knew his odds weren't good. It still sucked either way he thought about it. And the chemo...

Of course, he knew that the chemo was going to hurt, (make his bones feel like they were cracking from the inside out) and he was going to get sick from it and that it would wreak havoc on his body. He knew that the way chemo worked was that it killed the disease, but in order to do that, it actually attacked your normal cells as much as the cancer cells, and in a way the treatment was killing you just as much as the disease. But it was their 'best option' the doctor had said, and Bolin had asked enough questions and rented enough books to know what was coming. Mostly.

Friggin' spirits, he felt like utter crap.

Bolin just really wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and be miserable in his own bed and own-well, Mako's- apartment.

He was just trying to go back to sleep for a bit when one of the nurses came in. Bolin had given each of the Nurses that tended to him in shifts, code names. Nurse Wen, with her sincere smile, warm brown eyes and honesty, was his favorite. She worked the morning shifts most days-_except friggin' today_\- when he felt the worse, and always handed out extra Popsicles to the kids. You knew you were gonna feel better when Nurse Wen came to help you. Bolin imagined her being a really good mother. The other Nurse who was a young man and went by the nicknames "Smooth" was irony in his name. Nurse Smooth always gave lots of injections, and never really smiled. He did his job, and left, always leaving Bolin sore and his mood the same as before. He was okay in Bolin's book. At least he did his job well, and made an effort not to smell like anything that would trigger him.

Then, days like today, especially Wednesdays when Nurse Wen abandoned him for healthy people, _she_ gave him no mercy.

_She_ looked like some dried up fruit, or some kind of gum that got stuck to the bottom of your shoe and stayed there. Her name was Nurse Ula, and she had no sympathy for young people who had done some injustice in their life to end up here. That, and, Bolin had vomited allover her shoes the first day. She stuck him hard enough to bruise him, with no care to be careful and always talked about horrible news she had heard on the radio. She was the "Mean Nurse" and always gave him the itchiest blankets. Honestly, besides the shoe thing, Bolin didn't know what he had done to piss her off. But when she gave him a bit too much of a painkiller and it had caused him to have an allergic reaction, the of the skin on his arms becoming bright red and itchy, Mako had nearly thrown a fit.

Bolin didn't want to cause any trouble, but he may have said a passing comment to Smooth about Nurse Ula. Now, Bolin had bandages on his arm, and enough painkillers in him to make him feel a rush of giddy.

Bolin heard the door open, and groaned, not wanted to be tended to anymore. But the voice he heard surprised him.

"Hey, Bolin. You still alive, man?" Bolin slowly and weakly turned his head, seeing Chan plop down on the chair next to him.

"Nope," he muttered and tried to sit up a bit more. "What's up, Chan?"

The younger boy shrugged. "Not much. Just came from a blood transfusion and thought I'd stop by. Fair warning, you're probably gonna have to have a urine sample today. They're making the rounds now."

"_Great._" Bolin's shy bladder had no mercy here.

"Yep. So I was thinking maybe next week when you get to go home for a bit, if you're up to it, maybe you'd wanna hang with me and some of the other guys from Support Group,"

Bolin blinked. It wasn't that he didn't like Chan or the others, he just...didn't need anymore cancer in his life than he already did. Besides, they were all a lot younger than him. And, it kinda upsetted him to be around all those people. But Chan was so friendly and sweet. "I, um, yeah, we'll see."

"Nice," he kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the chair. "How you feeling? You want anything?"

"I'm okay." He closed his eyes in attempt to dull the pounding in his head.

"Where's your apple juice?"

"My what?" His eyes snapped open. What was this kid talking about?

"Your apple juice." he said. "It's like a _thing. _You gotta have it. These people have been seriously depriving you."

Just then, _she_ walked in carrying a clipboard with her mouth set in a permanent frown. She was holding an empty cup, the ones you had to pee in to be tested.

Chan plopped down and trotted up to her. "Ula, darling, just the lady I wanted to see!" Bolin rose an eyebrow. Said Nuse stopped in her tracks and turned her nose up at the young man.

"What do you want, Chan?" She drawled. "This patient needs to come with me for a urine sample." She waved the cup in the air and Bolin sighed. He wished Mako or someone were here to help him walk.

"Well..." Chan tapped his chin, "since you're asking- it has come to my attention that this patient has been cut short of his daily necessaries. This man needs an apple juice, stat!" Ula groaned and and turned around.

"You two stay here. I'll be right back," and she trotted down the hall.

"Chan, really, I think I can-"

But the younger boy turned around and started giggling like a maniac. He trotted up to Bolin's bed with a wicked smile on his face.

"You okay...?" Bolin gave him a look.

"Trust me, Bolin. I'm better than okay," He leaned in with a hushed voice to Bolin's ear. "Listen. This is gonna be_ so good._ Here's what we gotta do..."


	9. The Deed is Done

Pros and Cons of Switching Your Apple Juice with the Mean Nurse's Urine Sample (With Chan)

_Pros_

**.** You never had to pee in the first place

**. **being forced to pee is a form of torture

**. **it would be very funny you are very bored and feel like utter crap

**. **can't punish the cancer kid

**. **Revenge

_Cons_

**.** None

**.** Litteraly Zero

**.** Go switch your apple juice with the pee sample and drink it


	10. Youth is Wasted on the Young

**Hello, friends! First of all, I'd like to thank _"SeptemberDragonsnap_s" for helping me with part of this chapter. I have so many ideas for this story that everything gets all jumbled in my head and I'm like 'ahhh, choose something, brain!'**

**Anywho... this chapter is a bit more Korra-centric, and I promise that Korra will be relevant to the overall plot later on. I know I am mostly focusing on Bolin right now, but every character will get their chance to shine!**

**Also, as always, please let me know if you think I should post some definitions/explain some of the medical terms and treatments down below. For example: bone marrow transplant****. Some people might not understand fully what this is, or the whole process of it, and how vital this is to someone in Bolin's position...**

**So, yeah, I may make a glossary of terms, so to speak. Tell me your thoughts, guys- I'd like to know if it helps or not.**

**Also! I understand what supportive criticism is, and what are just very rude reviews. I have no problem with criticism and opinions. But when you leave reviews that simple say "**...the flaming fuck?**" and nothing else, it's just not necessary and, actually, quite rude. And, well, then you can save yourself the time and not review. Or, at least, review in an appropriate manner. Thank you.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy.**

**PS: My friend 'Boasamishipper' and I will be working on our story "_Define Your Meaning Of War" _again very soon. To those fans who have been asking for updates on it, keep an eye out for it ;)**

**PPS: I have a headcannon that Bolin is actually pretty good at drawing and sketching, like Meelo. The stick-figure doodles that he gave Korra in her letter in "Korra Alone" were purposely done like that to cheer her up. But, really, he's got some talent. He's self-conscious of it, though, and doesn't like anyone looking at his drawings except Opal. When he and Mako were little, Bolin used to steal pencils and crayons and anything he could to draw and sketch. Mako says he gets it from their mother.**

**Another reason why he's self conscious of it, is because he's colorblind. Ask him to color his drawings and he won't do it. The greens and oranges are all grey and dull to him. This stems back to when he was in kindergarten and a kid in his class would tease him for getting all the colors mixed up. An orange sky, red grass, blah, blah.**

**So yeah. Idk but those have anyways been headcannons of mine. A really good at drawing, colorblind Bolin. :/**

**Anyway, sorry for my tangent. Let's begin!**

* * *

Korra walked up to the hospital building, having to keep her mind focused on not tripping on the steps. The last visit from Mako had her shaken up a bit, and stirred old memories from the past.

Wheelchairs and physical therapy. Feeling hopeless and depressed. Stacks of letters from friends in Republic city. Not having the energy or the will to respond to most of them. And just the overall fear that she would never really recover. She actually believed that for a while.

Mako said that Bolin was doing his chemotherapy, but he was getting pretty weak. Being sick is hard enough, but this was really taking a toll on him. Her mind kept telling her that things were just going to get worse, and Bolin's progress reports from Mako kept confirming her fears. The only thing that made her feet keep shuffling forward was reminding herself that she had to be there for her friend. Like Asami was there for her.

She never could have imagined that she'd recover from the poison, but then again, she never could have imagined that she'd be with Asami. She just hoped that Bolin would eventually get the same luck that she had gotten.

The bag that she hardly ever used was hanging from her left shoulder, slightly heavy with its contents. Asami had helped her pick out what she thought would cheer Bolin up. Standing outside the doors, she took a deep breath, then pushed them open and strode into the hospital.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. Disinfectant mixed with the combination of stenches of all the people who had gone through the main lobby. The second thing was a tidal wave of excited screams coming from one of the hallways.  
The hallway was decorated with bright color to match the coloured hospital gowns the children wore. They were of all sizes. Some small with pudgy cheeks, and others older with more defined features. But they were all still children. The oldest couldn't have been more than twelve years old.

They rushed towards her with excited smiled on their faces.

"Avatar Korra!"

"You're shorter than I thought you were!"

"Did you really open up that portal by yourself?"

"Can you sign my poster?"

"I can't believe you came here!"

"Can you tell us a story?"

A chuckle came of out of Korra's mouth, as the children bombarded her with questions. She answered them as best as she could, while the nurses tried to get them back into their rooms, since it was already past nightfall.

"Sorry," said the head nurse, who had come out from behind her desk "They get pretty excited when someone special comes around. We like to keep the youngest together, since it normally raises their spirits," She looked at her clipboard "You came to see a friend, I believe. Bolin?"

"Yes, that's right," A few hours ago, she had called the hospital to ask if she could come after hours, when less people were likely to interrupt her or some photographer could easily spot her. The last thing she needed at the moment was an annoying interviewer from one of the tabloids.

"This way," The nurse led Korra to the ward where Bolin was, leaving her outside the room. "I'm afraid you can only stay an hour," she explained "It's tough to bend the rules around here, even for the Avatar. He's had a pretty rough day and needs his rest. But I managed to get you some time,"

Korra tried not to show her worry at 'pretty rough day', and nodded at her "Thank you."

Stepping inside the room, she saw the earthbender with half-closed eyelids. At first she thought he was asleep, but then he stirred slightly.

"Korra!" he semi-yelled, his eyes opening slowly. "What are you doing here? I thought that visiting hours were over."

"Eh, being the Avatar does have some perks. Even though you have to fight some whack-jobs who think it's okay to take over the world a few times," She sat down next to the bed. He was covered in more blankets than Korra had in her room in the South Pole. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm loving it here!" he answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice "Chemo and puking, plus Mako worrying, losing all my hair, and switching my pee sample for apple juice really makes me think I'm in a five star hotel."

"You want to punch someone, don't you?" said Korra.

"Just the nurse who thought I drank my own pee sample yesterday." replied Bolin with a small grin. "I think she hates me because I puked allover her shoes,"

Korra couldn't help it, she laughed at that. The thought of a nurse watching someone drink what they thought was pee was the kind of strange humor she needed that day. When she quieted down, her eyes turned more serious. "Seriously, how're you feeling? Trust me, I know what it's like. Being sick, I mean. The head-nurse told me you had a bad day today."

Bolin's smile faded, letting his head sink into the pillow. "It pretty much sucks," he said "I can't believe I'm doing this to you guys,"

"Hey..." said Korra, making Bolin turn to look at her "This is not your fault. We're here for you, remember? Besides, we're not gonna give up on you anytime soon. It's not like you guys did that to me, right?"

The end of Bolin's mouth moved a little, but that faded away. Remembering the bag on her shoulder, Korra placed it on the bed "Got something for you!"

"Unless you managed to sneak in Pabu, I doubt I'm interested." replied Bolin in a monotonous tone.

"Maybe next time." said Korra "Hey, come on! I didn't come all the way from Air Temple Island for you to ignore me! Besides, Asami helped me pick it out."

"So, how are you and Asami doing? Kissing much?" he pretended to make out with his pillow.

"Hey, butt out of my private life!" she grinned at him. At least he was smiling. "Or do you want me to tell Opal that you're asking about other people's love lives?" Bolin's red cheeks gave away his answer.

With a satisfied smirk, Korra took out the gift from the bag. It was a medium-sized sketchpad, with white pages and a set of pencils and colors.

"Mako spilled that you're actually pretty good at drawing. I've seen a few of the things that you've made for Opal, and they're really good!" She handed him the gifts and set the bag on the floor. "It'd be a shame if you put it on hold."

Bolin took the gifts with wide eyes. "I am going to kill Mako and Opal when they get here."

"I'll be sure to warn them in advance." She teased. "Now, come on," she grabbed a pencil and placed it in his hand "Show me what you can do."

Shaking his head, Bolin gave Korra a look "I don't really do this for people, you know. And I'm not really good with color..."

She rolled her eyes. "Just draw something. I don't want you to be miserable here." She added that last sentence in a slightly quieter voice, emotion seeping into it.

A pencil could then be heard moving across the white paper, starting with a few base lines and then slowly being to expand. At first it was just a jumble of lines, but then the formed a picture. Korra watched in curiosity as he moved his free hand across the paper, his gaze stoic and focused.

It was the Bei Fong residence in Zaofu, probably one of the most amazing places Bolin had ever seen. It was a rough design, as he tried to remember what he could about it. He remembered where the guest bedrooms were, where the dining hall and the fountains were placed. Little by little, he got the basic design of it, even though it would take a little while to finish.

Growing tired, he slowly flipped the pad around for Korra to see.

"Whoa!" remarked Korra "That's amazing! Why didn't you ever tell us?" She playfully punched him in the arm, which Bolin responded with an 'ow' and tried to swat away her arm.

"Hey, still kinda weak remember?" Barely resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at her, he continued with the drawing. He liked it that Korra kept treating him as she normally did. Especially after not seeing her for three years. He kinda missed it.

He _really_ missed it, more than anyone would know.

A few minuted later, a nurse popped in. "Avatar Korra," she said "Just a couple more minutes."

Sighing a little, Korra bent over to grab the bag. "I'll see ya later, ok?" she said standing up.

One of the pencils fell out of the box and off of the bed, and as Korra put it in Bolin's hand, she noticed the IV sticking out of his arm, and the tube traveling under his shirt, to the port in his chest. She tried not to wince.

That's when she finally let herself notice the dark circles underneath Bolin's eyes. He was a lot thinner than before, his normally rosy cheeks were pale and clammy. She realized that his happier tone earlier wasn't going to last much longer, either.

'_He's really sick`_she thought.

Putting on a determined face, she leaned over and looked him straight in the eye "You are going to _fight_ this, Bolin. You hear me? You got a lot of people waiting for you, and we're gonna do everything we can to help." Bolin's sunken eyes blinked at her, and his lips curled up slightly; his energy for the evening, spent. With a half-broken heart, she waved at her friend and made her way to the door.

"Hey, Korra," called Bolin quietly. "Just make sure that's Mako's doing alright. And ask Asami to stop by. I kinda miss her."

She gave her friend one last smile. "Will do," and then walked down to hallway again.

...

There was only one child still awake. She had stayed up through the night, pretending to be asleep so that the nurses wouldn't catch her. She was sure she heard voices earlier. Barely nine years old and already rebellious against the early bedtime rules of the hospital, she waited until footsteps could be heard from the main lobby. They were different from the nurses', who's shoes made a faint '_clack clack_' sound as they walked. These sounded more like boots.

Carefully slipping out of bed, the child could see the Avatar walking towards the doors. _'It's her!_' she thought to herself.

"Psssst!" she whispered, "Psssssst!"

Korra turned around and saw her. The little girl couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "Come here!" she said to Korra, motioning with her hand.

She moved into the shadows, not wanting to be caught by a nurse. The Avatar then kneeled in front of her, her short hair slightly unkept. "It's actually you!" the girl somehow managed to make her whisper sound like an excited squeal.

The Avatar laughed a little at that. "Hey, sweetie" she said, "What are you still doing up?"

"I had to see you! I was too sleepy earlier to come out, so I had to stay awake!"

"Alright" she said, "But you might get in trouble. Come on, I'll walk you to your room,"

She led the Avatar to her room a couple door down. A few of her drawings and her favorite pictures were taped above her bed. She hopped on to it and motioned for the Avatar to come closer.

"Who did you see?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Korra noticed a big bald patch on the back of her head where her hair was missing.

Korra looked slightly shocked by her question. "What?"

"You're not hurt," said the girl "And I can tell that you're not sick. You wouldn't be in this ward unless someone you knew was sick," The girl grabbed the Avatar's hand gently "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The Avatar looked at her, with sad eyes "I'm just a bit worried," she said "My friend… He's not doing so well. I want him to be okay but…"

"It's okay," said the girl, "My mom wants me to be okay, too. She gets worried when something happens. That's why I draw a lot of pictures. To cheer her up!" An idea came to her mind, and she reached down to pull a sheet of paper from underneath the bed.

"Look!" she said, pointing at it "It's the spirits that come near the hospital. I think they help people, so I draw them a lot," She held the paper out to Korra. "Take it. Maybe they can help you, too."

The Avatar looked at her with wide eyes, grabbing the paper and looking it over. The girl frowned. "You don't like it?"

The girl was surprised by the sudden hug, but returned it gladly. "Thank you," was whispered into her ear, and the girl recognized the tone. It's the tone that her mom used when she got a new drawing, and even though she was still sad, it cheered her up a bit.

Korra held her for another moment, and pulled back with a smile. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kami" she responded. She looked down for a moment before asking, "Are you gonna come back?"

The Avatar nodded "Of course I will!" After pushing Kami's hair back a little, she stood up and headed towards the door. She stopped suddenly, and turned to look at her again "His name's Bolin, by the way," She looked at the drawing again "He's a pretty good drawer, too"

Kami blinked as she saw the Avatar leave, but already an idea came to her.

If she could make the Avatar feel better, why not her friend, too?

Disobeying the rules again, she dug out her light and began another drawing. She'd give it to him in the morning.

She hoped it would help.

...

Just as Korra was about to exit, a nurse stopped her at the door. "Avatar Korra?" she bit her lip, "There's someone in the cafeteria upstairs. He's been there for a while, and I think you might know him."

Korra's eyes widened, and she followed the nurse to the cafeteria. Sure enough, Mako was sitting at one of the tables, a tired and sad expression on his face.

"Thank you" she said to the nurse, "I can take it from here," She walked forward and sat in the chair next to her friend, "Hey, Mako," she piped up "What are you doing here this late? Visiting hours ended a while ago."

"Unless you're the Avatar," he responded in a sour tone.

Korra suddenly became stiff. "What happened?" she asked "You don't get like this unless something's really bad. At least since I came back." Mako had changed since she first met him, but now, the firebender she saw reminded her of the time when Bolin had been kidnapped by Equalists over four years ago. Scared and worried. Lost. The last time he sounded like this was a few weeks ago when Bolin had had a bad allergic reaction to one of the drugs, and caused his breathing to become very strained. He had had to use a breathing tube for two days before they figured out which drug it was.

Mako ran a hand through his hair, exhaling as he explained "The doctors called me in this morning. They say that Bolin needs a bone marrow transplant. Something about his immune system and blood or whatever. I rushed down here, and did a big test to see if I was compatible. I waited for _hours_ only for them to tell me I'm not a match." He closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead "This isn't good, Korra. He needs that transplant, a-and I'm not a match; do you know how long the waiting list can be for matching doners?" His voice rose and he looked at her with wild eyes, scraping a hand through his hair. "I just- I just don't know what to do!"

Korra flinched a little when his voice got loud. Mako noticed. "I'm sorry... I just... I don't want to lose him. _I can't._" He new tone was lower, barely a whisper.

Carefully wrapping her arms around Mako, she held him tight, telling him, "After I was poisoned, I didn't think I'd heal, for a while. Nothing changed, and I just got sadder and sadder. It took me some time, but I came back. The one thing I can promise for both you and Bolin, is that I will do everything I can to help you get through this. If I can find anything that might help, I will."

Mako's arms wrapped around her, stupidly hoping, that somehow they would get through this.  
They always had until now. He just hoped they could keep going.

* * *

_So yeah, sorry this chapter was short, guys. Making way for some shit that shall soon hit the fan. ;) Prepare thy body and feels_


	11. No News is Bad News

It's over.

That's the only thought racing through Bolin's mind, except then he has to shove himself back into reality. It's over, but not really.

So he corrects himself. It's over, for _now._ He's home after a long week of chemo, for _now._ Nothing is permanent, and this small semblance of peace is only temporary. He only has to do it, ohhh...six time more.

"Bolin?" Mako calls from the room over, voice etched with apprehension. "Are you sure that I should leave, I mean - I can skip work today, or for a while. It's not more important than -"

"Mako, go." He sighs from his bed. He won't let this illness that's keeping him pulled down, keep his family down with him.

The strangled uneasiness in Mako's voice is clear when he stalls at the door. "Seriously, Bolin -"

"Mako!" Bolin tries to smile, but he knows it looks forced. Pushing that aside, he pulls himself slowly off the bed, grabbing his brother's shoulders and guides him out the door. "I'll be fine. Go do your thing."

Mako frowns, but he leaves.

It's like a weight has been lifted off his chest, but a bigger one has been thrown on it. He already feels weak and empty and like he's being pulled at both ends, but he doesn't want to face the feeling of loneliness that's creeping into his heart. It doesn't help to know that he's the one who put it there.

Bolin goes back to the couch now, and turns his head back to stare at the ceiling-the way he's spent most of the past few days since coming home from the hospital. He tries to block out the radio playing in the background. Even hearing something as mundane the news depressed him. It forced him to realize that the world was still moving on without him. _Should've gotten Mako to turn it off,_ he thought.

_The White Falls Wolfbats won last night?_ Bolin just thought of how he hardly had the energy to bend anything, let alone get back into the ring and fight.

_Future Industries' profits went up this quarter?_ He thought of Asami, wonderful Asami who had missed a meeting with investors to visit him in the hospital.

_A fire last night in downtown killed three people in their sleep?_ At least they didn't even know what hit them, that they weren't subjected to a drawn-out death within their own blood.

The newscaster's voice transitioned to the opening notes of an upbeat song Bolin recognized. It was a favorite of Opal's, and whenever they were out and it came on, she jumped up and immediately demanded that the two dance to it, no matter where they were. They had gotten some strange looks in a café for that before.

It's just as he'd getting comfortable, that his stomach starts to flip. That familiar feeling of bile burning in his throat makes itself known and he wonders why he doesn't just move his bed into the bathroom. He sighs, and forces himself up.

Water doesn't help, he learns pretty quickly. Doctor Yi Zen had been incredibly adamant about how much water he needs to drink. After only the first ring, Opal picks up. needs to drink - _lots,_ apparently. But when he tries drinking it, it just upsets his already-upset stomach. And when he tries taking a shower, it just makes him uncomfortable and gives him too much time with his own poisonous thoughts. So he tries splashing it on his face, which makes him look in the mirror, and - oh.

_Oh._

There's small chunks of hair missing from his head.

His eyes widen. Already, the chemotherapy is setting in. He racked his brains desperately to try put an optimistic spin on it. Maybe this is a good thing? If it's working enough to kill hair, it should be killing the cancer, right?

He shakes his head. Who knows if this treatment is working? Tomorrow he could get a call from the oncologist's office telling him that he only had weeks left.

Yeah, optimistic alright.

Looking down, he can see they've made their home on the cracked sink bowl, and he feels sick to his stomach. Well, more sick to his stomach, if that's possible. Vaguely, he notices his hands shaking and he can't really make them stop.

He touches his head again. More hair falls out. Groaning, he puts his hands over his face, not wanting to continue looking at his reflection.

His_ eyebrows._

Bolin removes his hands from his face in horror when he feels eyebrow hair flake off and that's when he realizes that not only is the hair on his head falling out, but so is his hair _everywhere._ Sure, everyone had seen bald men before, but a guy without eyebrows? All he knows for sure is that soon everyone he encounters will know instantly that he's sick.

Huh, he thinks. Bolin knows he should be reacting more - crying, maybe. Or maybe breaking things, although that's more of Mako's forte. Instead, all he can really do is sit there and stare, his breath hitched in his throat like a balloon. Some part of his brain just can't register that it's his hair lying on the sink. Some part of him, Bolin realizes, just hasn't registered that this is all real and not a nightmare. Go figure - he always has liked to live in a world of fantasy, except his fantasy now is anything but this.

Bolin forces himself to look away. With shaking fingers, he grabs the phone and dials Opal's number. He eternally thanks Tenzin and modern technology for allowing all the new airbenders to have phones in each of their rooms. He just hopes she's there...

"Hello?" She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey, Opal." It's only then that he realizes just how tired he sounds. ""What's u-"

"Bolin!" she squeals. "Bolin, how are you?"

"Good, good," he assures her.

"Don't lie to me," she immediately responds.

He laughs. She always called him out whenever he tried to pretend that everything was great, like when she was visiting him in the hospital and she asked how the food was. He had told her it was fine, causing her to give him a look and pull out rice cakes she had made him herself.

"Okay, okay, I feel terrible." he sighs, "But, would you - uh, well, could you come over and help with something?" He asks quickly. He can't force himself to say the words: _My hair is falling out and I don't think I can deal. Thisisn'thappeningthiscan'tbehappening._

"Yeah, of course!" She says quickly, worry evident in her voice. "I'll be there as soon as possible, Bolin. Hang on." There's rustling on the other end, and then her voice cuts in, loud and quick and still worried. "I'll be right over, I'm leaving now. Love you,"

"Okay," Bolin says, "Love you, too," and she hangs up.

Bolin leans against the wall, the fatigue setting in just from standing up. He looks back down at his hair and thinks about nothing. He doesn't know how much time passes, but the frantic knocking at the door comes much faster than Bolin expected. The clock on the table says that he's been spaced out for over twenty minutes. _Huh,_ he thinks to himself, _time flies when you're having fun._

"Hey," He says, and he can hear the creak of the hinges and Opal's soft footsteps.

"Bolin?" he hears her call his name.

"In here," he replies.

She walks into the room, and begins to say, "Hey," but cuts herself off after seeing the look on her boyfriend's face. "Bolin, are you alright?"

"Relatively speaking? Fine, yeah, except for the fact that I'm losing my hair faster than a galloping polarbear-dog," he answered before a question popped into his head. "Wait, how did you get into the apartment?"

Opal holds up a silver key. "You gave me this after the diagnosis so you wouldn't have to get up to let me inside, remember?"

"I don't, actually," Bolin admits. "My mind has been so foggy lately..."

"Oh, Bolin..." Her voice is raw and filled with pain as she looks at the image of Bolin, hunched over and staring at the bits of hair in the sink, desperation filling his gaze. He looks so completely unlike the Bolin she knows, and there's no way to fix it. She just wants to hug him and make it better. And maybe she can't make it better, but she can certainly hug him. Her arms make her way around his hunched form and she pulls him as if she could put him back together.  
He coughs, glancing up at her. "Can you - can you shave it off for me?"

"But," she walks closer to him, reaching her hand up to touch his hair. "It's your hair. And I love it."

He grabs her hand before she can reach for his head. "Trust me, if you touch it you'll take clumps of it with you. Kinda gross, actually." Opal gives him a sympathetic gaze. "I mean, look at it. It looks disgusting and it feels horrible and I really, really just can't watch it fall out anymore. It'll grow back eventually. Please, Opal."

And he's looking at her with a painted smile, like she's the only thing that could possibly bring him from the brink of destruction. So how could she say no?

She hesitates, then nods. "You gotta do what you gotta do, Bolin. Here, I'll bring a chair in here so you can sit, and some towels. Don't want to get hair all over the apartment."

He smiles a bit. "That's Pabu's job."

.

They decide to make some tea to calm Bolin down a bit. They sit on the couch and drink tea and talk for a while. Bolin takes a little nap as Opal cooks some noodles for herself and sets up in the bathroom. Before they know it, over an hour has passed and Bolin finnaly feels ready. They're halfway done when the door slams and echoes through the apartment.

"Bro? You there?" Mako sounds calm, if a bit angry - although he always sounds bit angry - but Bolin can hear the underlying panic and worry in his tone. He'd forgotten that Mako only went in for a half day.

Opal stops.

"Bolin," She whispers.

He closes his eyes and nods, stomach filling with dread. If there's anyone he doesn't want to see while looking like this, it's Mako. He doesn't want to watch pain fill his brother's expression or have to see the sadness in Mako's eyes overflow while he looks at him.

But it's Mako. So he answers.

"Yeah, Mako." He calls weakly, if only to stop his brother from literally burning the house down.

Mako's footsteps pound up the stairs, until they abruptly stop.

And this is the moment that Bolin has been dreading.

Mako pushes the bathroom door open slightly, and Bolin and Opal look up at him. A thousand emotions fly across Mako's face - shock, concern, pain - but he wipes them off in an instant. Mako forces a small smile, glancing at his brother's face and not his half-shaved head.

"I know what you're going to say," Bolin shrugs. Half of his head was completely bald by this point. "Opal didn't like the idea either. I look terrible"

"No way." Mako shakes his head, "You're fine, bro." Is all he says, coming around to put a hand on his brother's shoulder and giving a small smile of thanks to Opal. "You totally pull it off."

Opal wraps her arms around a dejected looking Bolin. "I still think you're handsome."

Bolin laughs weakly. It's the first real smile, no matter how small or pained, that Mako has seen on his face in over a week - and he'll be damned if he doesn't plan to do his best to keep it there.

* * *

Two days later, the doctor calls and explains that they want Bolin to come in for a leukaphersis treatment. They explain that they've looked at his blood and it still has an abnormally high number of white blood cell counts. This, they tell him over the phone while his fingers shake at his side, is bad because it will make him more vulnerable to infections and less likely for the chemo to work. They need his counts down before he starts up chemo again in two weeks. It will only be a few hours, and then he can go back home. But under no exception should he go outside.

_Bolin? Are you there?_ Dr. Yi Zen's voice says over the phone. It's just white static to his ears.

It's over.

That's the only thought racing through Bolin's mind, except then he has to shove himself back into reality. It's over, but not really.

Just when he thought he was home free, and could have some peace in his own bed._ Now this._

_Bolin, hello?_

"Here, bro, I got it," The phone is taken from his hand, then, and he doesn't know when Mako reached him, but his brother is talking to the doctor now, nodding and making concerned faces and jotting notes down on a pad.

Bolin stares at his hands. He closes his eyes when he gets into Mako's car and thinks about all the time he's wasting.

A few hours later when they get back home, and Bolin was already over having to stay inside.

No, he didn't want to hear any more of the kids' programs the radio played. He didn't want to stick around to listen to the continuing updates on peace talks taking place at City Hall, the weather report, puff pieces on spirit sightings, or all the other news highlights that told him what everyone else he knew was doing around Republic City while he was cooking like a piece of bok choy. And if anyone asked, yes: despite the trips to the bathroom to vomit or think he was going to vomit, he could recite the latest Flamey-Os advertisement now (_"New, improved Flamey-Os! Spice up your bowl for that fire in your gut. Find them at you local market or buy some on the go!"_). And while it was beyond tempting to spend Mako's money for a delivery of Narook's famous dumplings, he wasn't hungry.

His stomach growled in feeble protest, but he had already thought of the taste of pre-chewed, regurgitated food and his own acidic bile in his mouth. So, no—he wasn't hungry.

And he was tired of just sitting around in Mako's living room since he got back from chemo. It had only been three days and he was going stir crazy. He was tired of staring outside and seeing the overcast, graying sky and the green beam of light from the spirit portal. He was tired of counting the hours passing back him. And he was _so tired_ of thinking about the leukaphersis treatment: the thick, dark color of his blood as it left through the catheter the doctor placed in his chest…that numb and tingly feeling in his hands and his mouth…the idea of watching the signs of life enter and leave him simultaneously.

_It's been just one treatment, and I already sound like Huan…_

He stared at the lines in his palms and thought about the blood that flowed through him and those blood cells, the ones that had the cancer coursing through his veins, how he wished he could just pick them out one-by-one, and how if he_ could_ do that, he would do that…

The radio announcer came on once more—another news update from one of the disaster sites: something, something, something, blah-blah, Asami Sato, lawsuit, blah-blah.

_Should really get Mako to turn this thing off when I'm alone._

For the first time since the last time he had had to run to the bathroom, he stood. He bent over to turn off the radio. He grabbed the half-empty cup of water on the coffee table, dumped most of the stagnant liquid in his mouth, swished, and swallowed.

Pabu's head lifted with interest as the room fell quiet, adorably cocking his head in confusion as the Earthbender just stood there in his brother's living room, fisted hands resting on his hips. But the fire ferret suddenly became active as Bolin moved towards the half-opened closet door and grabbed his heavy wool coat.

"It's okay, Pabu." The Earthbender slipped his arm into a sleeve, ignoring his pet's high-pitched squeak of protest. and the little animal scissoring through his legs like a cat. "This is the best coat Varrick got me; made from wooly-pig. Guaranteed toastiness." He shook Pabu off his leg twice, found his keys on the hook, and clasped his hand towards the door. "I'll only be out for a second. For fresh air. Mako and the doctor will never know, and by the time you start to really miss me, I'll be back." He gave a big, goofy grin despite the room spinning around him from a wave of dizziness. "Don't wait up."

The door shut with a resolute _click_.

...

The impending arrival of the first winter snowfall meant that there wasn't much going in terms of construction, but thanks to the power of radio, Bolin knew Asami had been there. And his hopes of her still being around were answered as he came upon what was formerly the opening of the Downtown District turned apocalyptic jungle of broken pieces of skyscrapers, glass, and debris from pristine department stores and houses. Once upon a time, in another life, Bolin had lived here.

The Earthbender wove his way through the throng of suited mecha pilots that were leaving the site, done for the day, and babbling about the long trip back to wherever it was they had been housed. Inactive tanks and hummingbird mecha suits stood in a neat row, save for one that was still hovering around. And between the legs of two suits, with her eyes on the last one, was the Sato Coporation's commander-in-chief dressed in an all-black jumper that bared her company's logo. Bolin could tell she had been standing there and thinking for a while. Not just because he now knew what it looked like to be prone and deep in thought, but because the apples of her cheeks, her nose, and the tips of her ears were red from the cold.

Seeing her brought on a surge of energy he had been lacking all day. "Yo, Asami! A-sam-i!" He trotted over to her. The sharp, cold air in his lungs felt good. "What's up?"

Asami's face went from confusion to surprised panic in a matter of seconds. "_Bolin?_ I thought you were…why are you here?"

He grinned impishly. "What? A guy can't take a walk through the neighborhood?"

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head at his question. "Downtown is more than a walk from Mako's place." Her arms folded over themselves and she cocked her head to the side. For a moment, he thought about how much she looked like Korra. "And you're supposed to be resting after that procedure and chemo—that's not something you bounce back from after two days."

"It is if you're me! I'm plenty strong." He flexed a bicep at her. And wiggled his eyebrows for good measure.

"Listen. Bolin." Asami placed a gloved hand on her good friend's shoulder, "It's really cold today, and you can get sick if you stay here." She gave him a slight smile. "Why don't I ask my driver to come and get you back to—"

Both the Sato heiress and Earthbender's heads turned to see the last mecha tank making its way over to the others, landing with quite a heavy thud and adopting the same prone standing position. Bolin watched as the operator took off their helmet and turned into Korra, of all people. As always, the Southern Tribe Waterbender remained largely unbothered by the cold day, save for the long-sleeved, skin-tight shirt she wore underneath the black jumper.

Even from where he was standing, he saw Korra's eyes bug out. She practically ran over to them. He figured he would open by giving her a compliment, maybe tell her that he liked her new hairstyle, that thing with the bun up top and loose waves that hit her shoulders.

Asami reached out to her first. "Hey! How did surveying go? Did you see any spirits in there?"

Her forehead was wrinkled as she looked at her girlfriend to her best friend and back again. "Yeah…" she said softly to the former before looking at the Earthbender again, "What are you doing here?!"

Okay, scratch trying to compliment her.

Bolin's green eyes widened and he innocently pointed to himself. "What am _I_ doing _here_?"

"Yes." She frowned at his playing coy. "Why are you _here_ and not _home_ recuperating?"

"Oh! Well," he turned back to the third party, "I was just telling Asami that I felt really good, full of good energy, and after hearing she was here, I wanted to swing by. Just to check and make sure things are going smoothly for her—you two." He stared at the disaster site. "I see, uh, you're going to need a lot of help moving debris here, so I should stay and—"

"No way." Korra shook her head. "No." The ends of her hair swayed. "You are not going to stay. Not when you _know _Mako told you to stay home, told _us_ you were staying home on doctor's orders, and you just did that treatment. It's too cold outside, and this site is too dangerous." She looked over at her girlfriend. "We gotta get him back."

"No wait. Listen. So a little bit of blood got moved around—"

"It wasn't just a _little_, Bo—"

"That doesn't matter because I still got the juice! And you are going to need Earthbenders to help move stuff, but they won't be as good as me. Watch." He stepped around the couple and headed across the street. He ignored Korra's calls out to him until he was standing in front of a particularly large piece of crumbled, fire damaged brick. It was hard to tell what it had been before: wall from an up-and-coming restaurant? Maybe it had been the corner of a roof? Maybe Kuvera had stepped on it? Either way, it was smashed to bits. Broken ends of twisted beams stuck out of it.

It was perfect.

_Okay_.

He kneeled unto his right knee, not caring that his pants would be dirty and his ever-observant older sibling would likely notice. "Focus… You got this, Bo." He flexed his biceps taut, palms facing skyward. He stared at the building piece, at the parts that were blackened, as if it had suffered a fire, and willed his focus to shift if from its path. Maybe he would be able to make an opening for ground forces.

It didn't move. It didn't move after he moved his arms and pushed his palms outward, intent on moving it back.

His eyes squinted to concentrate… To concentrate? …He had never actually had to _concentrate_ on earthbending before… His jaw clenched.

"Bolin!" Korra's footsteps were heavy as she stepped towards him. "You…don't try to bend this away. It's got a lot of metal in it and you're not that strong yet."

His jaw clenched, frustrated at those words, _Not that strong yet_.

"Bolin, it's just been a day. Two days. From what Mako said, it was a lot and you'd need some time to rest."

He ignored her. This was supposed to be a breeze. He could do this—it would be easy. He flexed the muscles in his legs.

Bad idea. A sudden muscle cramp took over his thigh muscle. His concentration broke and his stoic look came apart. He hissed in pain and exhaled harshly, panting. His hand gripped his left thigh, rubbing from thigh to knee to massage the pain he felt shooting through. The fingertips of his right hand pressed on the ground. The grains of dirt and rocks felt like blunt knives against his hand.

"Bolin." He heard Korra's voice above his head once more, heard her panic. She threw his right arm over her shoulders and lifted him up, as that bile feeling rose in his stomach. She barely grunted with exertion as she half-dragged him away from the debris. He looked over at his best friend, the curl of her eyelashes, the slight color of blush on her cheek. Asami's doing, no doubt. She seemed better than he had ever known her to be—which, for Korra, The Avatar and Master of Maybe 1,000 Elements, was saying a lot. Was she really that strong? Had she really gotten that much stronger after just six months? "I told you not to try it yet."

The anger he felt swept over him like a heat wave. He could feel it across his cheeks. "Why not?" He stepped away from her and forced himself to stand on both legs. To be solid, like the earth he was supposed to be manipulate, no problem. "Why can't I? Because I'm weak? Because now that it's been figured out that I've had cancer for the last two months, I'm weak? I can't do anything now, I'm a _turtle-duckling_?! Is that what you think now, Korra? That now that I've got this, I can't even help? I shouldn't even try?!"

Korra stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. He had never snapped at her—let alone yelled at her. She stuttered for a moment, swallowed, breathed. Her eyes closed to collect her thoughts. "No...no, I don't think that..."

"THEN WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"…It's not that you're weak or you're…incapable, Bo." Asami suddenly said. He had had no idea when she had actually reached them. "It's because you went through something…serious. And you're still going through it—you haven't really started yet.

"We know you want to help, and we want you to. And when you're better, you will. Because you will get better. But for now, it's okay to take it easy."

Korra gave Asami a small, grateful smile. "Yeah. It's _okay_ to take it easy. Remember when you told me that? ...We care about you, and I care about you and I want you to take it easy. For now. But I promise I will be the first one to knock on your door when you're at a hundred percent."

He stared between them at their soft, worried faces and let their words work over him. "…Yeah. Okay."

"…We need to take you back before Mako finds out." Korra said again, but this time, her deep voice was gentle.

"Sure…Okay."

* * *

By some miracle of the Spirits, Korra and Asami had managed to get Bolin back home before the brooding firebender got back. Said firebender, who if realized the earthbender had left, would probably go off on a huge tangent, finding some way go blame both woman, and successfully go into what Bolin and Kai like to call _"The Mako State,"_

So yeah, crises adverted. For now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you for a while? I know Korra has a meeting soon, but I'd be happy to keep you company."

The older woman looked at her sickly friend on the couch, and at his mumbling that he was 'really cold' had tucked him into several blankets that made him look like he was in a cocoon.

"Your new haircut is nice, by the way. When did you get it done?"

Bolin snorted a bit at that. 'His new haircut' was more of a lack thereof, with his bald head shiny and white. He looked like a new airbender who had yet to get his tattoos. "Thanks. Opal came by and did it the other day,"

"Ah," she hummed. The two sat in silence for a while, the radio humming in the background.

"So, Asami..." he began. "I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier. To both you, and Korra. I'm just...I don't know. I just-"

She held up her hand. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Bolin. Your feelings are justified. But I want you to know that you can come to us, alright? Whenever you need to talk."

Bolin nodded.

"But, doctors orders are for a _reason_." She got stern again. "So next time you have to stay home and take it easy-"

"Yeah, yeah, got it." he mumbled and closed his eyes. "I've had enough lectures from Mako, thanks."

"So, are you sure you don't want me to stay for a bit? It's no big deal, really." She put a hand on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath. "I appreciate it, Asami. But I'm kinda tired. I think I'm just gonna take a nap and try to relax."

"Alright, then," and she stood up.

Just as she was about to grab her coat again, he spoke up, "Hey, Asami? Just make sure you get that reporter guy's ass, okay? You guys gotta catch him in the act or something." he yawned and closed his eyes. "He's a total faker. The radio new's is a bunch of garbage and I'm sick of listening to it. Do me a favor and give me something nice to listen to,hmm?"

"Oh, don't worry, Bolin," even with his eyes closed, he could hear the pride in Asami's voice. "We will."

* * *

_Hey, all! So, I know this has been very Bolin-y lately. But next chapter, we're going some scamming! Varrick and Zhu Li, and maybe even Kai and Meelo are gonna help the girls and Mako catch some fakers in action! Stay turned because things are gonna take a turn..._


	12. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Hey, guys, I'm back!**

***ahem* Just a little warning. This next chapter, or the first part at least, is going to be very... ah...'_mature' _if you know what I mean. Please read responsibly.**

**Thank you. ;)**

* * *

"_I wondered what happened when you offered yourself to someone, and they opened you, only to discover you were not the gift they expected and they had to smile and nod and say thank you all the same." _  
_― Jodi Picoult, 'My Sister's Keeper'_

* * *

This moment is nothing like it should be.

It is nothing like how the Traids described it: the gangsters draping lacy underthings from their yellow fingers, with greasy smiles and coiled lips. Yuans passed, and high laughter accompanied with cactus juice and beer in dark corners of HQ, girls in short robes gaining kisses and rough touches from men with beady eyes and putrid breath, and groupy hands. Legs tangled under tables until sunrise; words and phrases that a young Mako told his even younger brother never to repeat.

This moment: the moment that Asami wanted, but he never could give her. The moment Korra never asked for, and he always dreamed of; the moment that she all but held the promise of '_someday'_ and '_when we're older, and wiser; someday, but not yet'._

He had respected her wishes, and had waited.

Now Mako's thrown it all away. He's not sure if he cares now, because that dream of '_someday'_ and _'I'll always love you_' is never going to happen, and after over three years, he thinks he deserves what he can get. Beggers, he has learned from a very young age, cannot be choosers. He knows that this makes him an ass and and whole bunch of other things, but he's got two lives to live for now, so he's got to do everything while he can.

He's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, and deciding would take far too much effort, so he lets the thought fall from his head like another drop of sweat crashing down to slide along the slope of her breasts, and decides that this act is justified.

"Mako..."

He thought it would be in his own bed, at least. With _her._ Somewhere where he can make the memory his own, and have her scent wash into his sheets. His illusions of candles and rose petals have long since fallen prey to cynicism, but he assumed that the first time he had sex, he wouldn't be this nervous.

They had all but pulled each other into her dimly lit room, exchanging words for grunts and gasps. He tries to remember _his own_ name, and knows he truly is a monster that cannot be caged.

"_I want this,_" she hisses, like everything she says are words from the mouth of a goddess, and he most obey. "Go there with me."

It starts with a kiss, at least, desperate as it may have been; at least in that one thing, his expectations and reality coincide. But rather than the sweetness he hoped for, this kiss tasted of copper where she had bitten the inside of his check, and salt. The lavender from her shampoo is making an intoxicating cocktail for his nostrils.

"My b-brother..." he gasps as her fingers find his soft spot, "is dying," Because she needs to know. She needs to understand that he's never been whole, and he can never give her what she needs. "Needs'a transplant...," the moan that escapes him makes her blush. He's living for two people, and he still isn't half decent. "He's...g-going..." she bites an earlobe and he winces," _to die._.."

In his perfect world, where they were not separated by duties and diseases, and the world being shitty as usual, this would all be planned out better. He remembers the the first few months in their relationship with _her,_ where everything was so easy and pure: the nice dates, walking her hand and hand back to his place with some slow music playing on the radio and the comfort of his own sheets. It was all slow, gentle, romantic. Everything that the stories tell you about love, sugar-coating it with all the bows and sighs.

_She_ had made it so easy in the beginning.

But in reality-in this moment in time-he wishes, at least, that he had thought to bring a condom tonight. The blinking light sways above them back and forth from the ceiling in the little room, casting ugly light and shadows unto their silhouettes. Mako blinks, and she's still there, under him. This is really happening; not some dream. He hopes she's not a virgin, because that would make him feel even more sick with himself. But then again, she's way too hot for this to be her first time, and she knows what she's doing-oh, _dear agni,_ she knows what she's doing.

Her whispered exhortation of not to worry about it is sufficient enough for his adrenaline- addled mind, and now, there is nothing from keeping them from feeling every inch of each other. It's so wet and hot, and _Spirits_, her breathing is so in synch with his.

"Hey..." she shushes him like a child, "That's not gonna happen..." she murmurs into his ear, breathless, and he whimpers, grateful in someone's attempt to try to defy his crippling fears. "He's gonna fight it...be fine..."

Mako swallows, and is about to protest, to explain that it's never that easy, when he feels her push in. "Forget all _thatforawhile,_" her words run together, and when she pushes in again, _harder_ this time, he feels himself climax.

He breathes in, and let's himself go. If she could hear how breathless she's making him, she'd smirk even more. He aware he's gone hard, and doesn't give a damn. Now, he just doesn't want to lose this moment- to lose himself in her. His hands find smooth, flesh. He thinks how two such prominent, strong, life-giving wonders, can be so soft and sooth at the touch. As if their tenderness is a shield of some sort, and he is finally let in. He cups them both, smoothing his thumb over her nipples and she gasps in delight. She presses her mouth into his, like she's trying to steal his soul. Their tongues play for a bit, a game of cat and mouse, before she nips his ear, and he hisses. She kisses him on the neck, the jaw, his chest, making him as her own, as each other.

_"K-korra..."_

And despite her whimpering pleas to go harder, faster, he does his best to control his pace, to not succumb to the temptation to send a hand between them and send her over the edge. He doesn't want this to be over so soon.

"More, Korra," he hisses.

Because when it's over, it's_ really over_. When she leaves, she'll go back to her family, and he'll go back to...what? Kuvira is in jail, the Air Temple is full, and it's too painful to go back home, to a brother wasting away.

He will be gone before she wakes up, and never have to ruin her life again. He will not hurt her anymore than he already has. And it's not like she'll ever want to see him again after all the trouble he's caused. He can avoid her at work. He's an expert at avoidance. It's safer this way, anyway. Staying apart. And, he guesses once she wakes up alone and puts the pieces together that he ran, she'll run to. And he's not worth chasing after.

"D-did- did you just..." she gasps between breathes, looking up at him, "call me '_Korra_'...?"

He stops then, his breath in his throat. Names and years and faces blurring together, making his mind all jumbled.

"Wha...?" he swallows, kissing her neck again, lost in the high of it all. "No, no. I din't... say... a'nthing."

He goes in for her mouth, but she pulls away, leaning up on her elbows.

"You did," sweat shines on her face, and she looks up at him like she's seeing him for the first time. Her breath has slowed down now and she has found her voice again. "You called me 'Korra'."

"No, I di-"

"Spirits, isn't that the Avatar's name?" she exclaims, her brows bunching together. "I know you two have known each other for years, but I..." she goes off in a quiet voice now, almost to herself. "I didn't think the rumors were true..."

"Amara," he puts a hand on her cheek, "Amara, listen, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, my, Sp-! You did! It is true, you _did date_ the Avatar!" She pulls his hand away.

He swallows and doubles back. His mouth has gone dry and the high he felt only moments before has left a dull ache in his head.

"Okay," he admits. "We did date, b-but that was a long time ago!"

"Long time ago, my ass!" She sit up suddenly, and gives him a warning look that says_ 'get off me right now before I make you'. _Mako rolls off her and stand beside the bed.

"I can't do this anymore, Mako. I thought I could, but I was wrong." She stands up now, turning around. She hastily pulls on her shirt and and wrappings.

"Listen, wait." He tries. "Amara, I'm sorry, let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Mako," she turns around now. She looks tired, and less angry then before. What she says next just sounds disappointed, like he should have known better. Like she's giving him advice. "When are you going to realize that you're never going to be happy unless you're with _her_? Anyone else is just second best," she says quietly, looking him in the eye. "And not just because she's the Avatar. Anyone with eyes can see the way you still look at her."

"But she's with Asami," he blurts out like an idiot, instead of apologizing, like he knows he should. His words run away before he can catch them. "How can I be with her?" And he suddenly feels shame overwhelm his face when the hurt shines in Amara's amber eyes, confirming the truth. Like a fire dying out.

"I don't know, Mako," she wraps her arms around herself and looks at the floor. "You may never be again. But you need to talk to her about how you still feel. You're still hanging on to her, and it seems like what you really need is closure."

"Closure," He nods his head and looks away. He's known this for years now what he's wanted to say to Korra since she left, has wrote it in a dozen unsent letters. Not that sending them would have made a difference.

"Do you still love her?"

He looks up, startled.

"Do you," Amara looks him square in the face, "still love her?"

"Yes,"

He says this without hesitation.

"Then, tell her. Regardless of who she chooses, you'll never find peace until she knows the truth of how you feel."

They stay silent for a long moment, the lights outside from passing cars shining, then fading, then shining again. "Thank you," he says after a while. "for the advice. And for not hating me. For giving me a chance."

"Well," she moves to hold the door open for him, resting her other hand on her hip, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, pal." she warns with a smirk. "You better know that I'm letting you off_ really_ easy here."

He promises. He's more than learned his lesson.

He's just finishing buttoning his shirt. He's walking out the door, when she calls his name again.

He looks over his shoulder. "Yeah,"

Her voice comes out quiet, her eyes sincere. "You're not as horrible a person as you think you are,"

This moment is nothing like it should have been. And Mako's grateful for that.

* * *

...

* * *

"What if this doesn't work," Asami says for the thousand time. "I mean maybe-"

"_-Eh."_

"But what if-

"-Stop it.

"But I don't-

"_-Asami."_

Korra's voice cuts through her fear like a knife, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We have this all under control, okay? Just relax."

"Yes, thank you!" Varrick exclaims. "Finally she shuts up for you!"

"_Varrick,"_ Zhu Li sends him a warning look.

The four of them, accompanied by Mako, along with Jinora and Kai (and Meelo who begged and begged to come until Korra eventually gave in, had earned the role as cameraman) are all stationed in the bend of the alley on the corner of Jet Road and Gyatso Terrace, where Mr. Shang Lou lives.

As stated by his attorney, the reporter had just gotten out of the hospital two days ago after having his broken arm set and his ribs healed from Asami Sato's 'harassment'. Bolin, using his patient status to the best of use, had gone back to the hospital on Monday for a 'check up' and had conveniently passed by the man's room to see if he was in good enough shape to indeed leave.

By Bolin's witness '_the jerk's arm was just fine, and looked more than willing to drive his own car home,'_ and proclaimed that they all needed to_ 'just bust this guy's ass already,'_ Of course, it was Bolin's word against Shang Lou and his Attorney, which had the group all spying by his apartment building, freezing their butts off in the middle of winter.

Lin had said that by accounts of his Bellhop, Shang Lou left for work every morning at eight sharp. Of course, if you asked Lin, she would say she wanted no part of this. But as Mako checked his watch again to put off Asami asking what time it was (_again_), the door to the building opened.

First came a tired-looking woman who looked as if she needed five more cups of coffee; than a young couple with their poodle-monkey. The group watched them walk down the street. The door opened again and a little boy ran out, followed by his mother to '_slow down and wait for me_', and a man that seemed to be her husband trailed behind her.

"He's late," Asami hissed.

"Shhh,"

The clock in the center of town chimed the hour, echoing off the buildings.

"_Now,_ he's late," Kai said.

"Awe," Meelo whines, "I thought we were gonna bust this guy's-"

"_Meelo,"_ Korra gives him a stern look.

"Butt," Meelo says sheepishly.

"Thank you," Korra smiles.

"We still have time," Mako pulls his collar tighter around his neck, "Everybody just be patient,"

"I don't think I can feel my toes, guys. It's _freezing_ out here," Kai began jumping up and down blowing away any snowflake that tried to reach him.

_"Shhh,"_

"Wow. You know, when people do stakeouts, the key is to be as _quiet as possible_," Varrick put his cheek in his hand, board. "If I had known you guys were gonna be this bad at spying, I would have hired someone with-"

"QUIET!" At the yell, everyone turned to Asami, whose red face and twitching eyebrow made her look like she was going to burst a blood vessel.

The door creaks open again, shushing the group immediately. A young man around Korra's age steps outside, looks around him at the snow, and fixes his hat tighter around his ears. Then, just as Mako checks his watch again-8:04- a familiar face sends chills up Asami's spine.

He walks out the door with a smile on his face. His scarf is wool and snowflakes instantly cling to his coat. Shang Lou grips his suitcase in his hand, along with his cup of coffee, and is in no way wearing a cast.

"Ugh, the nerve of this guy!" Asami grumbles.

"It's him!" Jinora hisses. "Kai, go!"

On his cue, the young airbender strides down the sidewalk. Of course, it's hard to tell he can bend air, what with all his winter clothing covering the usual skin-tight wing suit. Of course, this just makes the plan all the better.

Kai smirks, and starts sneezing.

"Ah-cho!" he starts up, making big sniffling sounds, and coming closer to Shang Lou, following right behind him. "Ah-choo, ah-cho!"

Shang turns his head, annoyed, and takes a step back. Kai makes a big sneeze right by him, sending spit on the man's coat, "Ugh! Young man, would you mind your manners?"

"Sorry, sir," Kai rubs snot away with his finger. "This cold weather just gets to me some t-t-times- _ah-choo!"_

Shang jumps away in disgust, "Gahh! Did your parents ever tell you to cover your mouth?" he starts wiping frantically at his overcoat. "Go home before you infect everyone with your germs."

Jinora can't help but giggle from the alley. Kai winks at her, and draws in closer.

"I mean, really..." Shang mutters, "Teenagers and their manners...

At that, Kai gets right in his face, stumbling a bit and throwing a lazy arm around the man's shoulder's.

"Get ready, Meelo," Korra hisses from the alley.

"Lady, Meelo The Man was born ready!"

Kai leans heavily on Shang's shoulder. "S-sir, I-I think I..."

Shang eyes him, grabbing his arm before he stumbles again, "Hey, are you alright, kid? Kid?"

Kai shakes his head, "I-I think..._a-aah-ahhhh-choooooo!"_ and a huge gust of air sends the man right into the side of the building.

"Now, Meelo!" Korra yells, and he dashes out.

"What the hell-?!" Shang exclaims, his possessions discarded on the ground, and he pushes himself up with both arms. "What the heck is this?" He yells, his left arm-his 'broken' arm- going into a stance and his hand ignighting in a haze of fire. Before he can bend at Kai, Meelo jumps in front of him and snaps a bunch of pictures.

The camera snaps around the image of Shang charging out with his arms extended, both alight with flame. Meelo snaps a bunch of his bewilderd face, then flies around in a circle, catching snipets of him at every angel. "See ya, loser!"

The group can't contain their cheers and come out of the alleyway. Shang jumps around and puts a shaky finger at Asami, "_You!_ I should have known you'd try to sabotage me outside my own home!

"Say cheese!" Asami sings, and snaps a picture right in his face. He blinks and sputters.

"Now_ that's_ front page material," Varrick declares. "Bo's gonna love this!" Meelo dives in for a landing right beside them, and the group rushes off down the street.

Shang's yells echo down the street; Mako and Korra had already warn Lin not to send in any officers to the building should if any 'disturbances' be heard.

Asami laughs out loud, taking Korra's hand "I can't believe that worked,"

"You were a natural," Jinora kisses Kai on the cheek, "Bolin would be jealous,"

"Alright, everyone," Asami says with a laugh, "Bangermole Tavern is on me,"


	13. Waning Man

Mako walked home, feeling pressure in between his shoulders. The late afternoon sun was streaking brightly through the buildings and spirit vines, which had grown ever thicker since the dawning of the newest Spirit Portal. In a nearby yard, some children had fashioned some of the vines into a swing, using a wooden board they had found for the seat, and were taking turns pushing and spinning each other on it. A girl, no more than eight, pushed her little brother so high Mako couldn't tell if he was screaming from fear or delight. But when the boy bumped back into his sister's outstretched arms, he grinned from ear to ear and cried excitedly for her to do it again. A flicker of a smile passed over Mako's face, before the tension consumed him again. He'd like to say it was due to all the drinks he had with his friends earlier at the Tavern, but that wasn't the truth.

He turned his back to the playing children and continued to the door of his place. He opened it to the dark, stale-smelling hallway. The lights were off and no sound came from within. Mako removed his shoes tiredly. Maybe Bolin was asleep. That would have been a mercy. Mako was trying to be strong, for both of them, but every day the weight was heavier, the tension tighter. The empty spaces were growing loud, and Mako struggled to know how to fill them once again.

On one hand, Mako wanted his old life back...he wanted to go to the movers, be with Korra, or just come home and nap on the couch all to himself with a glass of wine. But then again, on the other hand, the guilt of that, and the devotion to Bolin, made Mako's insides turn in self-loathing. How could he be so selfish? Bolin needed him, now more than ever. And that was what kept himself going.

Tentatively making his way down the hall, Mako saw a sliver of light from under the bathroom door. He pursed his lips and knocked.

"Bolin, you in there?" he asked, knowing the answer. Bolin mumbled something and Mako turned the handle. It was locked.

"Open up," Mako demanded, but gently.

"...o."

"What?"

"No!"

Mako felt a pang of worry but also frustration. "Bolin, open the damn door!"

"I don't want you to see me like this!" came the reply, thick with tears. Mako was shouldering the door now, his body thumping heavily.

"I've seen you-*_THUD*-_in every possible-*_THUD*_-state you can imagine. I was there when you-*_THUD*_-WERE BORN!" Mako, strong as he was, finally burst through the door.

Bolin was curled around the toilet and flinched as shards of wood scattered around. Mako took in the scene, panting.

Bolin was pale and sweating, and the toilet was spattered with a pale green film, which also stained Bolin's shirt front and the corners of his grimacing mouth. Bolin's arms, bruised from injections, clutched his knees. Mako couldn't believe how small Bolin looked. He instantly relented. He had seen Bolin in bad condition before, but this was pretty high on the list. He tried to soften. Although the tension in his back-aching all the more now after bashing to door-seized him, Mako knelt, put his hands on his brother's shoulders, and looked him in the eye.

"That bad, huh?"

Bolin's eyes reddened with tears, and he slumped into Mako's chest. Mako tried to ignore the foul smell of vomit that filled the room, and rubbed Bolin's back.

"Hey, come on...it's alright," Mako whispered. "Here, let's get you a clean shirt and-"

Bolin had suddenly heaved, turned around, and wretched into the toilet bowl. Mako dashed from the room and fetched a fresh towel, a clean shirt, and a glass of icy cold water. When he returned, Bolin was done being sick, but was shaking so much he was blurry to look at. Slowly and gently, Mako pulled the stained shirt off his brother's trembling frame, and put the fresh one on, hoping that the cool, clean cotton made him feel a bit better. Bolin wiped his face with the towel and drank the water. The two did this in silence.

Finally, Mako spoke from where he sat on the edge of the tub.

"Let's get you in bed."

"No..." Bolin murmured, hunched over. "I still feel sick."

"That's to be expected," said Mako, hoping he sounded somewhat encouraging, although he wasn't sure how. "It's gonna be okay, you know."

Bolin said nothing, but rested his clammy forehead against his brother's knee. His brother was so weak, but Mako thought his leg would break with the weight Bolin seemed to project. Surely, no matter how bad Mako felt, Bolin felt worse. Mako struggled to know what to say, and decided anything except the sickness would do.

"Varrick came by today." Silence, but at least Bolin had stopped shaking. Mako continued.

"With Zhu Li. They're planning to move to the South soon, so they're planning a big party. They invited Lin and her family, and me, and you of course. And I saw Wu at the Market. He's working with a local charity, rebuilding houses for people who had their's destroyed. He's in charge of all the volunteer coordinating and everything! He's changed so much. Well...almost, he still thinks he's a total player, the girl at the fish stall straight up slapped him! And I heard that Korra will be back soon. We'll have to have her and Asami over for dinner soon, what d'ya think?"

"I won't be here."

Mako's blood ran cold. "Bo..."

"Stop making plans for me. I don't want to disappoint you."

Mako slid off the edge of the tub and held Bolin by the shoulders.

"Don't. Don't talk like that."

"It's true."

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Mako pressed Bolin's shoulders hard and Bolin yelped. Mako instantly let go, gulping, but placed his hand there again, gently. His eyes swelled with tears and he felt their hot tracks stinging his cheeks.

"Bo," said Mako, his voice broken by tears, "please. Don't. I...need to...we...can't stop living. We need normalcy. It's the only thing that keeps me from breaking apart. Planning. Planning the future. And there _is_ going to be a future, okay?" Mako lowered his head, hiding his face.

After a few moments, he felt Bolin's finger under his chin, raising his eyes to meet his brother's. Under his hands, Mako felt Bolin's shoulder's shaking again.

"Mako, I'm sorry..." Bolin let his small voice creak out. "I'm just..." and then something garbled came out that Mako couldn't hear. He wiped his eyes and peered at Bolin, who had covered his mouth with one hand.

"Bo, Bo are you okay? Are you going to be sick?" Mako asked frantically, turning Bolin towards the toilet. But Bolin, vibrating, shook his head and whispered through his fingers. Mako leaned in, and Bolin spoke again.

"...I'm _scared,_ Mako."

"I know, I know," Mako brushed tears from Bolin's cheek. "You'll be okay, I promise."

"I just feel so weak..."

"I'll be strong, okay? For both of us."

With that, Bolin covered his face with his hands and sobbed. Mako pulled him in close, the two of them shivering on the chilly bathroom floor. Bolin cried loudly and Mako held him silently. Mako knew that Bolin needed strength right now, and kept in his urge to let out terrified sobs and clutched Bolin, so as to surround him with a warm, strong, healthy body, as if that would help somehow.

Mako wasn't sure how much time passed before Bolin calmed down, but it had been a while; Mako's legs were falling asleep. He stood up, and helped Bolin stand, wobbling. Mako put Bolin's arm around his neck, another weight, and eased him into the living room and onto the couch. He got a blanket and wrapped it around Bolin's shoulders, and sat beside him, and let Bolin slump into his lap. When Bolin finally dozed off, Mako found the courage to speak.

"I'm scared too."

* * *

When Opal closes her eyes, all she can see are the endless metal structures of Zaufu lining the city. They mark the inside of her eyes, and she knows she should be tired from the long flight over from Republic City, but she can't bring herself to sleep.

She hears whispers outside her bedroom, and knows it's her parents, worried about her. She flicks open her eyes and sighs, not ready to endure another sleepless night.

Knotting her dressing gown around her waist, she steps into her slippers and lets herself slip into the chair in front of her desk. The letter she had started earlier lay unwritten, beaten down with smudge marks and crosscuts.

Opal runs a hand through her hair.

The blank paper is taunting her.

She doesn't know what to write; so little time has passed since getting the call and returning home, and she has done so little with it. A part of her knows that she's being selfish. It was much more relief than it should have been to get the call from her parents, asking if she'd like to come home for a few weeks to help rebuild. She had just gotten back from visiting Bolin at his apartment that afternoon, and didn't know if she could will herself to go back and see him the next day.

Two weeks later, and Opal still hates herself for that.

Opal was trying to be strong, for both of them, but every day the weight was heavier, the tension tighter. The empty spaces were growing loud, and Opal struggled to know how to fill them once again.

_Dear, Bolin, I miss you so much already. Get well soon. Love, Opal._

She groans and scrunches it up, tossing it into the wastepaper basket at her feet. She wishes her mother could help her, Mom always knew what to say.

_Dear, Bolin, I hope you're enjoying your time off before you have to go back for treatment. I'm sorry I can't be there. I know I left without telling you and I'm sor-_

No.

She grabs a new sheet from her stack and starts over.

_Hi, sweetie. It's me, Opal. I hope you're feeling better. I'm sorry I had to leave with such short notice and didn't tell you; please forgive me. Mother and Daddy needed help back home, and I was getting homesick, and you probably don't want me around anyway, I'm sorry-_

_No._

Taking a deep breath, she wills her heart to guide her hand across the page.

_ Dear, Bolin. _

_ These past few weeks without you, have been some of the hardest of my life. Even when we were apart while you were with Kuvira, the pain didn't feel so bad because I knew you were always going to come home and were doing good. Well, in the beginning anyway. (But that's behind us, and I know your heart was in the right place) But now, it's all I can do not to hug you and try to wish I were the one in your place. I know I left without telling you, and I know I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should, and that's selfish of me. Seeing you like this, is so hard, harder than I'd like to admit. And I guess that's part of the reason why I left for Zaufu. I needed some time to clear my head from everything we've been through this past year; The Earth Kingdom in shambles, Kuvira and everything with my family. Korra coming back, and the whole battle. Trying to rebuild...well, everywhere._

_Believe me, I know those are no excuses. But I'm trying here, Bo. Really I am._

_After the battle, I thought things were going to go back to normal. I mean, my family was safe, you got to stay home, and finally Korra was back after so long. What could be better, right? Everyone was happy. I felt like life was finally going according to plan, like I could see my future clearly._

_And then, when you told me you were sick, and seeing you in the hospital, it made my heart break. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend lately, but I promise you, when I get back to Republic City soon, I'm going to be the best that I can be for you._

_I love you so much, Bolin. Never forget that. I'll see you soon._

_Always, Opal._

_PS: Did you hear about that big party that Varrick and Zhu Li are having soon? I can't believe they're moving! I think they have a little surprise to tell us ;) Can I expect to see you on the dance floor, handsome? I can't wait; two weeks won't come fast enough!_

_Until then, _

_ Opal_

Better, she thinks. Yes, this will be the letter she will send.

* * *

The lights in Asami's mansion glittered like stars, and music drifted around on the air blown by the gentle winter night breeze. It was starting to finally get a bit warmer out, the snow starting to melt. Guests gathered on the veranda and in the garden, and the smell of luxurious food enticed them from the kitchen as they awaited dinner with great anticipation. There was laughter and talking and the clinking of crystal glasses, and Mako wished, more than anything, he could coax Bolin out of the car to come and enjoy himself.

"Mako, I think I'd rather wait here..." he had mumbled from the back seat of their personal limo Varrick had ordered for all of his closest friends. Mako leant against the open door, and reached in to grab his brother's arm, but the scared and shy look-so foreign to Bolin's normally outgoing face-stopped him.

"But we came all this way! You said you wanted to come?" Mako asked, trying not to let the frustration show in his voice.

"I know, but..." Bolin's eyes shot past Mako to the clusters of people standing in their finery on the mansion's front steps, glasses of champagne sparkling in their light fingertips. "I...look awful."

Mako took in his brother, knowing he couldn't be more wrong. Bolin was wearing a dark green suit, so dark it was almost black, with a gold brocade tie, which, although taken in to fit his newer, less husky frame, suited him well. Mako had taken it to a tailor, who had also fitted an elegant looking hood that covered Bolin's head in deep green silk with a gold-trimmed border. Frankly, when it was up, it wasn't even possible to see he had lost his hair, but Bolin tugged the edges nervously, trying to hide his pale face and tired-looking eyes. The suit was lovely, but it was true...Bolin didn't look much like his old self. Pallid skin and rings around his eyes, above cheeks that looked slightly sunken, where harder to hide with clever sewing. And it had only been one treatment so far; he started the second seven-day round on Monday. But Mako thought, all in all, he looked wonderful. But he knew, as Bolin pursed his lips tightly as a couple walked close to the open car door, laughing to each other about something or other, that Bolin would not be swayed.

"Look," Mako had said, finally, resting a hand on Bolin's knee, "the driver will take you to the far garden. He has to wait their anyway. Why don't you just wait there for a while, and if you change your mind, come up to the house. Grandma and the family are all there, and Korra, and all our friends. They'd love to see you. Just...wait a while and then give it a try, hmm?"

Bolin had slowly nodded, and Mako took it as the strongest yes he was going to get. The car trundled off with Bolin, and Mako went inside. He had himself a surprisingly stiff drink and tried to talk lightheartedly with everyone. He had been there for half an hour, his eye glancing to the door every few minutes, when he suddenly found himself in a conversation with Varrick and Zhu Li.

"There you are!" Varrick exclaimed, smacking him hard on the back. "How's the hand?"

Mako shifted his left hand under his bronze-colored sleeve. It was still slightly scarred after three months from the horrible battle, but able to flex and bend. "Fine, much better, thanks. And how are you, Zhu Li? You must be excited to move?"

"Oh, yes," she sighed, touching a hand to the small swell of her pregnant belly under her pretty emerald dress. "I always loved the South, I can't wait to go back. And...how is Bolin? I thought he was coming?" Mako bit his lip.

"He's just...getting some fresh air. He's...good. Tired."

Zhu Li smiled understandingly. Wu and Korra and Asami came over and joined them, and more talk of travel and parties ensued, but Mako was only half-listening. Bolin should be here for this...even though he was sick...this was _life_. Their friends were here, about to move, about to have a baby, nothing was going to wait. Mako was sad and almost angry. If Bolin was worried about dying then surely he needed to live now while he still had the chance! Mako was ready to storm back to the car and drag his brother inside, when he heard the creak of the door over the noise of the party. He turned, and his heart lifted.

Bolin came in, still clutching his hood closely to his face. He walked slowly, trying to shy away from every eye that turned to him, and Mako did hear a few whispers, but he went running.

"Bo!" he cried. "Bo! You came in! Thank you!"

He hugged Bolin as strongly as he dared, not wanting to hurt him, but unbelievably glad. When he released Bolin he looked into his brother's eyes, which were still nervously darting around at all the faces. Bolin flinched as he saw a hand fly to a mouth to cover what was whispered into someone else's ear. Mako saw this too, and would have none of it. He took Bolin by the shoulders and steered him into the crowd of their dearest friends.

"These," he said in a hushed but firm voice into Bolin's ear, "THESE are the only people who matter."

Bolin set his jaw tightly, but nodded. Soon he was in a swirl of friendly faces, and Mako was relieved to see Bolin smiling. Korra and Asami embraced him, Wu and Tenzin and Pema joined them, laughing together. Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, and Kai all gathered around and he hugged each one in turn. Finally, Bolin turned to Varrick and Zhu Li and thanked them for inviting him.

"Whoa...wait...are you...?!" he gestured to Zhu Li's stomach, and she blushed, hiding her grin behind her hands.

"Yep! I'm gonna be a dad!" Varrick proudly stated.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Bolin asked, incredulous, holding Zhu Li in a grip Mako didn't know he was still capable of.

"We only told a few people!" Zhu Li giggled. "This party is also our announcement. That's why we're moving, to start our family down there!"

Congratulations poured out of Bolin's mouth, and for a few glorious minutes, he was just like his old self, his eyes sparkling, his appetite perhaps back a bit as he helped himself to a passing tray of hors d'ouvres. Mako was happier than he had been in months. Asami clapped her hands and called for everyone to enter the dining room for dinner. Bolin stayed by Zhu Li's side, and wouldn't let go of her hand as they chatted excitedly about the baby.

Everyone took their seat, and soon waiters in crisp uniforms were placing elegant plates in front of them with delicious morsels arranged just so. Mako watched Bolin. He didn't eat with his routine reckless abandon-he still often felt queasy-but he did eat. The chatter of the room leveled off at a pleasant hum, and Mako found himself able to talk freely with all the other guests. There was a sudden halt in the music and the talk, however, as the door flew open.

Lin came in quickly, followed by Suyin and her family.

"Sorry," she grouched.

Mako saw she was wearing formal attire instead of her usual uniform. She didn't look pleased, and no doubt they were late thanks to her intricate hairstyle which surely Suyin had lovingly forced upon her. Although it was braided beautifully with metal strands, a few wisps had already escaped and were plastered to her flustered face. Asami smiled graciously.

"Not at all, so glad you could come!" she said, gesturing to their reserved seats.

Mako watched as Bolin's smile faded as Opal, in a shimmering grey and white strapless dress, sat near him. She smiled but he wouldn't meet her eye and tugged at his hood. Varrick stood up and clinked his glass to call for quiet again.

"Ah! Well, we finally have everyone! Fantastic! Well, let me just start by saying how happy we are that..."

Mako stopped listening, his eyes on Bolin. Bolin was holding his hood with both hands, his knuckles white, the fabric down well over his eyes. Opal shot Mako a confused face. She would have been the first to admit their had been some distance between them recently, but she still loved him, and both Mako and Bolin knew that. And Mako knew Bolin loved her too. Why was he acting so strangely?

.

.

.

"...and now that I've got my honeybear knocked up-"

"Varrick!" Zhu Li shouted teasingly.

"-I am going to be the family man I always wanted to be..."

The crowd _aww'd_ as Varrick kissed Zhu Li's hand, and continued. Zhu Li smiled demurely, but caught Bolin out of the corner of her eye, sitting next to her. Mako and Zhu Li's eyes widened as they each saw it. A drop of crimson blood.

Zhu Li quickly handed Bolin a napkin and shot a look at Mako, who was instantly standing and walking around the table. Varrick looked at him, slightly alarmed, but Mako shook his head. .._.Keep going...he doesn't want to make a scene..._ Varrick nodded and continued.

"Bo, are you okay?" Mako hissed into his brother's ear. Bo pressed the tissue to his nose, catching the scarlet drips and staining the crisp white cloth.

"'m fine," came the muffled reply. "Just the dry air."

"What do you-"

"I'm fine!" Bolin urged, still talking quietly under his hood, under Varrick's voice. "I'm just going to the washroom, excuse me."

Bolin stood and quickly walked, surely feeling the eyes of every guest in the room on him. He hustled quickly but Mako noticed a wobble in his step. He left the room and closed the door, but Mako knew him better. He followed, and felt a swish of cool cloth at his side. Opal was at his elbow, the layers of her dress floating lightly with her hurried movements. They left the room together and as soon as the door was shut she grabbed Mako's arm and turned her beautiful face pleadingly upwards.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Is he okay?" The sound of Varrick's speech faded behind them.

"I don't know...he was feeling and acting so much better."

"I feel awful. I've sent a few letters but I'm so busy helping Mother rebuild Zhaofu. I should have been there more for him."

"Don't blame yourself, Opal," Mako insisted grimly. "Bolin has shut himself off from everyone, not just you."

"But shouldn't the ones who love him be the ones to stand by his side?" Mako gritted his teeth.

They rounded the corner, following the trail of blood droplets that marked the rug every few feet. _He was heading to the bathroom,_ Mako thought, _but-_

But soon Mako and Opal came upon a crumpled shadow laying on the hallway floor. They dashed forward and turned over the sunken form of Bolin, blood smearing from his nose over his pale, chapped lips and onto his clothes. Mako noticed a puddle of vomit on the carpet.

"Bo, come on, bro..." Mako patted Bolin's sweaty cheeks. The hood fell off and Mako felt Opal tense at his side as she took in the full extent of how much Bolin had changed. Bolin moaned a bit and his eyes slowly opened.

"...wh..." he muttered as he looked around, bewildered.

"It's okay, we've got you," Opal said soothingly as she and Mako shouldered him and walked him the remainder of the way down the hall and into the bathroom. They sat him on the floor by the toilet and Opal gingerly pressed a wet cloth to his face to wipe away the blood. Bolin still swooned, woozy, but went to grab the hood, his movements uncoordinated. Opal laid a gentle hand on his and looked him deeply in the eye.

"It's _okay_," she said again, even more softly.

Bolin couldn't speak, but tears pricked in his eyes and glided down his cheek and over Opal's thumb that caressed his face.

"I'll call the ride up," Mako said. He mourned the loss of the beautiful evening, and would make certain to apologize to Varrick and Zhu Li and Asami as soon as possible. He left Bolin where he had slipped into unconsciousness again, in Opal's graceful arms as they wrapped around him, half-dry blood pooling on the front of her dazzling, starlight coloured gown.


	14. In The Distance

**Hey guys, I know I've been focusing heavily on Mako and Bolin latly, but I promise more Korra and Asami will come into play later, very strongly. I'm just trying to make things as realistic as possible. Let me know if I'm doing a good job. :)**

**PS: I know things are kinda grim now, but trust me, more cheeriness it gonna come soon! It's not gonna be all bad, and get happier; please just be patient.**

**More korrasami and fluff coming next chapter, plus more Kuvira soon. We'll be seeing more of her soon. But for now...**

* * *

"_What do you think is the best way to die?" He asks one night while he's staring out at the city outside our window. He doesn't turn to me or anything, just continues gazing outside._

_"I don't want to talk about this," I say. I continue stirring noodles. Because, really, hadn't I made that clear before?_

_"Why? I'm dying, _You're_ dying." When I frown, he says, "Well, you are." Then he grins, something I haven't seen from him in weeks. "I just happen to be more gifted at it than you are."_

_I make an annoyed noise. "Stop it, Bolin,"_

_"For once I'm better than you at something," he has this weird look in his eyes like he's won some sort of prize. _You've always been better than me,_ I want to tell him, _at everything.

_But I don't._

_"I don't understand how you can joke about something like this," I exclaim, clanking pots around._

_"Mako, hello. I joke about everything; that's how I cope. I joke especially when I'm really scared, or else I'll go crazy. Where have you been for the last twenty years?"_

_"Trying not to let you have to joke."_

_"Well," he says, finally meeting my gaze, "when I do, you better laugh,"_

_"Promise, bro,"_

* * *

By the time Mako comes back into the bathroom from getting the driver, Bolin is even worse off. His face looks even more pale and clammy, and his breathing is getting heavy. He's slumped over in Opal's lap like a limp noodle, his teeth clenched together in a grimace.

"Mako," Opal exclaims with wild eyes, her palm pressed against Bolin's forehead, "He's running a fever. Should we take him to the hospital?" Because a fever for any other healthy person wouldn't be much to worry about, but for someone as sick as Bolin, it's an emergency waiting to happen. There's no telling what an infection could do to his brother in the state that he's in.

Mako swallows thickly, and kneels down, propping Bolin up with his arms.

"Bo, hey, bo..." he tries to stir his brother again, "C'mon, buddy, you gotta wake up. Help me out here a little."

Bolin's eyes twitch a little, and he gives a small moan, but does not open his eyes. Underneath Mako's hands, his brother's skin is sweltering. He doesn't know how much longer his brother can go without getting some medical help. Just as he's about to get up again go to call the hospital, Bolin begins to fidget.

* * *

Bolin was pretty sure this was what dying felt like. That, or something was very wrong with him. Aside from the all the other obvious things that were wrong with his health at the moment.

Bolin didn't really have the capacity to form coherent sentences, the words all seemed roll in and out like heat waves, bouncing off his skin and turning his insides to mush. Something felt like it was stuck in his windpipe, cutting off all his air, and the more he tried to breath regularly, the tighter it got.

He hears a voice somewhere from inside his volcano of nothingness, and forces his eyes open.

"Bolin!"

A pointy face dances above him, with amber eyes. There's another face, this one with green eyes and short hair. Mako and Opal.

"Bolin, c'mon, bro!"

His senses come back in a rush. Bolin's suddenly aware he's lying on the floor and that his head hurts – that _everything hurts._

Then he hunches over onto his side, and vomit explodes out of his mouth.

"Spirits," Opal says worriedly, placing a cold hand over his forehead. Her fingers are soothing. It's nice. His muscles feel like they're on fire. He's drifting back, back into his volcano again... "Bolin," he tries to focus on her face. Tries to stay out of the volcano, but he's too _hot_. "Bolin, listen to me –"

Bolin thinks about Varrick and Zhu li. He thinks about how he must have ruined their party. Because he can't keep it together for one _freaking_ night, because he's fighting a war against his own body and he's losing…

"The ambulance should be on its way. I'm going to go outside to wait for it," Mako explains, his voice hoarse.

Somehow Mako had left and came back without him even noticing. Vaguely, Bolin knows that the last thing Mako wants to do is leave his side, but someone does need to wait and Mako's always been the sacrificing type.

"I'm sorry," Bolin mumbles to no one in particular. His mouth fills with blood. "I'm sorry," he stresses. This is important; he isn't sure why, exactly, or who he's apologizing to, but it's important. This has always been his fault. He's always been sorry.

"Bolin," Opal says quietly, her voice cracking. He knows she's trying not to cry. She wipes the blood from his nose with her sleeve, brushes back the sweat on his head. "Bolin, everything's going to be okay, you're gonna be fine."

"I'm sorry," he repeats, his voice so quiet it's almost inaudible. His face is hot and wet and he realizes he's crying.  
Opal smiles tearfully at him.

"Just hold on, Bolin."

Bolin's vision is blurry, but he can still make out Mako when his brother comes running back into the room, accompanied by some Healers and a gurney. Strong arms lift him up from off the floor and onto the stretcher.

"Only one person is allowed to ride with him," one of the Healers says, and Bolin can imagine Mako and Opal exchanging a quick glance. It's getting harder to breathe. Bolin's not surprised at all when Mako climbs into the ambulance with him.

Someone forces a mask over his mouth. It's easier to breathe, but he feels sleepy.

"How bad is it?" Mako whispers, clearly not meaning for Bolin to hear.

Bolin finds he doesn't really care when the Healer says, "Bad, but with medical help he should be fine."

A nap. He wants a nap. A nap sounds very nice. It hurts too much to stay awake so let's himself slip away.

* * *

Everywhere around him was barren, burnt apart with the stale smell of charcoal and ashes. A dry heat sucked away all the air, settling around him and bubbling his skin. Lava sputtered from the ground, racing across the sky where it struck down again, cracking apart sections of the destroyed earth where it seeped down again into the crust.

The remains of the last mountain top on earth broke apart and crumbled into a billion pieces, and Bolin's eyes drifted close.

_Wake up._

_You have to wake up!_

A faint breeze drifted lazily over the wastes. Bolin did not stir.

_Bolin, breathe!_

Suddenly, an icy wind whipped through the landscape, sucking away the earth and ashes into a funnel in the sky, until there was nothing. Then, it lifted Bolin up, up into the air. It forced itself into his skin, and veins and bones and brought with it _thoughts_ and _solidity_ and _purpose_.

Bolin gasped, eyes flying open, and a scream trailing along with it.

He wasn't dead, not yet. But he was hanging on by his fingernails and the sheer bite of his teeth.

(Planning. Planning the future. And their _is_ going to be a future, okay?)

"I can't-" the words choked themselves apart, as ash once more swam around the earth. He coughed, and sputtered, tears streaming down his burning eyes.

_Bolin, you have to breathe! You have to-_

Sensations took hold of him; pain, burning, sorrow. As he clawed his way back, the pain and heat enveloped him once more, drowning out the sound of his name. He was still alive, yes, and in that moment, he wished more than anything that he wasn't.

"Please," he was shaking apart, boiling from within. This is important; he isn't sure why, exactly, or who he's calling to, but it's important. Someone has to hear him. A vague memory of a boy with fiery fists and a red shadow, a girl with glowing white eyes and destiny, and a girl who moved with the wind itself; they all followed him into the haze until he saw the bright light.

_(What do you think is the best way to die?)_

* * *

The first thing that comes into focus is Mako, with slumped shoulders and tired amber eyes.

"Hey," Bolin croaks out, grabbing his brother's attention.

Mako's eyes snap into focus, heading whipping toward him. Mako gives him a weary smile. "Hey," he echoes.

Bolin goes to sit up, but a stab of pain hits him and Mako pushes him back down. Bolin reaches up to touch his face, and feels plastic tubes going up his nose. He's on oxygen.

"What happened?"

He remembers the dizziness, the blood, Opal... but not much after that.

"You fainted, bro. Gave us quite a scare." Mako takes a deep breath. "You had a fever, and your white blood cell counts dropped. But… but," Bolin's startled to see tears forming in his brother's eyes, "you're gonna be fine, bro."

Bolin casts Mako a suspicious look before patting Mako on the shoulder; the firebender probably just got really scared. That was all there was to it.

"Exactly , bro, so don't cry. I'm gonna be fine."

...

Bolin is not going to be fine, the Healer reveals. He's not responding to the chemo anymore, and he says that he told Mako while Bolin was passed out, but Bolin can't hear him. The Healer's voice is a distant buzz in his ear. He's barely aware of Mako standing next to him.

"I'm afraid the leukemia is spreading Bolin."

Everything is very far away. Except the floor, it's speeding towards him…

"Bolin!"

Mako catches him, his brother's arms strong and steady – just like always. And it feels suddenly like he's eight years old and on the streets again, and he turns into Mako for a hug and cries and Mako lets him.

The Healer lets them have their privacy.

"What's the next step then?" Mako asks, trying to keep his voice from shaking, but Bolin can hear it quaver in his chest, even after he pulls away.

Bolin stares at the doctor with wild eyes, and then turns and runs away as fast as his ailing body will allow, wiping his eyes. He needs to get away from it all. He needs air. He needs a new body, he needs new blood…

"Bolin?" Mako calls out.

He needs to… be a coward. Mako's always been the brave one.

(I'm dying. _You're _dying. I just happen to be better at it than you.)

...

"You shouldn't be out here, bro," Mako's voice says, but Bolin doesn't turn around, even though he hasn't seen Mako, or anyone for that matter, since he found out. He keeps his gaze on the horizon, staring out across Yue Bay and at Republic City. There are hundreds of people going about their everyday life, unaware that he is dying.

"What am I gonna do?" Bolin snaps. "Catch a cold?" When Mako joins his side, his expression softens. "Sorry bro, it's just…"

"It's fine," Mako assures him, and Bolin believes him, so he lets it drop. Mako puts a hand on Bolin's shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

"There are other treatments," Mako says gently.

"Mako," Bolin says, turning away, shoving off his hand.

"There are. There's other methods and ways. We haven't even looked into the possibilities of medical bloodbending yet. There's still other ways."

"Well, what if – what if I don't want to find another way?" Bolin whines and feels like a child, but he's had enough – he's had more than enough of the pain to ride himself of pain and it never works and it still isn't working. He's dying.

"I was so ready for it to be over," he continues grimly, tears welling up in his eyes. "I just...thought I was done with it, you know?" he sniffles and Mako takes a step towards him. "Or close at least...But I'm nowhere near it."

Mako puts a hand on both shoulders and forces Bolin to stare at him. "Hey? I know – I know you feel alone right now, but you're not. You have Opal and Korra and Asami. And me."

Mako pulls him in for a hug and Bolin hugs him back tightly. "I've always had you," he mumbles.

"And you always will bro," and Bolin can hear a hint of a smile in Mako's voice.

...


	15. All That You Can Do

**Hey, everyone! It's been a while, huh? Well, I'm back! Hope you all enjoy this new chappie, to help get back into the swing of things. A thank you to "_Angel of the Starz"_ for helping me with the first bit of this chapter. Go check out her stories, guys ;)**

**May be a bit shorter than most, but I promise more updates will be on the way. Please reaview; I love hearing what you guys think. :)**

* * *

Mako lightly rapped his knuckles on Bolin's door, just loud enough to alert his brother that someone was trying to get his attention. He waited patiently, for signs of movement, before knocking a bit louder the second time.

"Hey, Bolin," he called out, knocking once more on one of the spare rooms in the Air Temple. "Come on, dinner is ready. Pema made some food she's sure you'll be able to keep down." Mako pressed his ear to the door and heard some movement. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not coming," Bolin answered. Mako paused for a brief moment when he heard his brother speak. His voice was quiet but kind of rough, as if he had a sore throat. It carried some weight, but wasn't his usual tone.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His heart started to pound, and while he wanted to just barge into the room, his brother sill had the right to some privacy. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, it's nothing bad, Mako," Bolin said. "It's…I don't want you to laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?" When his brother didn't answer, Mako slowly slid the door open. He stepped inside the room and made sure to close the door behind him. He slowly walked over towards Bolin, who was currently lying down with his back to his brother. Bolin had wrapped himself tightly in his sheets, the only thing sticking out were his sock- covered feet.

Bolin let out a heavy sigh. Mako placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, before pulling it into a fist. He tugged lightly, signaling to him that he was going to remove the sheet. When he wasn't met with resistance, he gently pulled sheets away from Bolin's upper body.

"I don't see what's so…" he trailed off as Bolin sat up and turned to face him. Directly on his bald forehead, shaded in and pointy, was a bright blue arrow. The corner of Mako's right eye twitched, and he swallowed back a chuckle, as he leaned forward to inspect the new mark.

"Meelo wanted to draw on me," Bolin answered. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as if to concentrate all of his energy on speaking. "I told him not to, but you can't really control that kid." The twitching in Mako's eye increased as he leaned back, a smile curling at the corner of his lip. "You said you wouldn't laugh, Mako."

"I'm not," he said, raising his hands in defense. "I'm just fascinated. You don't give yourself enough credit. Now you're up to par with Korra," he explained. Bolin looked at him in confusion. "You can bend two elements now."

A loud rap came on the door. Before Bolin could move to cover himself with the sheet, the door flung open as Korra stepped inside.

"Come on, guys, let's go eat!" she cried.

"Patience was never your strong suit," Mako chuckled.

"Clearly you've been spending too much time here. You're starting to sound like Tenzin," she commented with a smile. She took one look over at Bolin before bursting into laughter. "And you even look like him."

"See?" Bolin glared at his brother. His pale cheeks turned red.

"I said_ I_ wouldn't laugh at you," Mako reminded him. "I can't say anything for anyone else." Korra wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes as she walked over to the two brothers. "This is Meelo's handy work."

"I'm sure it was," she chuckled. "How about I help you wash it off?" she offered. Bolin looked at her with tired eyes before nodding slowly. The Avatar turned towards Mako before motioning at the door with a jerk of her head. "I'll handle things here. Why don't you go and start putting together a plate for him?"

"No problem." Mako nodded. He placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before exiting the room. Bolin swung his legs over the side of the bed before rising, shakily, to his feet. Korra wrapped an arm around his waist and moved his arm over her shoulders so that he could push most of his weight onto her side.

"Thanks, Korra," Bolin said with a ghost of a smile. "I don't want anyone else to see me like this."

"Anytime, Bolin," she answered with a smile. Korra used the toe of her boot to push the sliding door a bit more further to the side. "And for the record, I think you'd make a great airbender."

Bolin took a seat on the stool in the bathroom, glad to be off his feet. Even that short walk had tired him out. With every passing day went by with the doctors finding treatments not doing any good for him, his only hope now was preparing for a Bone Marrow Transplant. And if that didn't work...he didn't want to even imagine it.

Instead, he closed his eyes as he listened to Korra run a cloth under the water. After a minute, he felt the warm, damp cloth rubbing against his cold forehead.

"Let me know if I'm rubbing too hard," she said.

"Mmmhmm,"

Bolin just let Korra clean his head for a moment, relaxing at the cool sensation. The running of more water, Korra humming softly. It was nice.

"How did he even get this much on you," Korra sounded like she was trying not the laugh again. "Meelo's too sneaky for his own good. I say we get revenge."

Bolin nodded. If only they could get back at the kid. That would be something fun to do.

About five minutes passed. Maybe more. Bolin thought he would fall asleep again if he stayed here for much longer.

"Alright..." The Avatar looked him over one last time, gently moving his head side to side with her hands to inspect any stray color, "I think we got it all off. You're now arrow free. Time to eat,"

Bolin turned away at that, "I don't get why I have to go to dinner," he pouted, "I'm not hungry, anyway,"

Korra keeled down next to him, looking at him at eye level. "You know," she began softly, "Right after I was poisoned, when I went away to the South Pole, I didn't want to eat anything either. I'd go days with barely anything. Maybe it was the poison, or maybe it was just how I was feeling emotionally, but I just couldn't stomach anything,"

Bolin kept his gaze on her, listening intently. "But, after a while I knew I had to try eating a little bit. And when I did, it always made me feel a bit better," she put a hand on Bolin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "I'm sure you'll feel a little better, too, if you eat something. It doesn't have to be much."

"I don't know, Korra," he turned his head away, "It's not the same as what happened you, anyway."

"I know it's not," she admitted. "But a little miso soup never hurt anyone, right?" She smiled at him.

Bolin closed his eyes and took a breath, mustering up energy he didn't have. "Right." he said. "Alright. Let's go, then."

* * *

The dinner went smoothly for the most part. Everyone talking with each other, amusing themselves. Bolin manged to keep some food down, chewing and swallowing at a slow pace. Korra shot evil smirks at Meelo that promised revenge, who in turn glared back with plans already churning in his head. The airbender boy was going to sleep with one eye open tonight.

A rap at the door caused most people to pause in their meal.

"Carry on, everyone," Tenzin told them, "I'll see who it is,"

A moment after Korra heard the door open, and Tenzin address whomever it was, Tenzin called her over to the front entrance.

"Avatar Korra," the man bowed to her, "My name is Sargent Tamashi Song," He was dressed in a guard uniform, and his badge glistened on his chest. Korra recognized his outfit from the guards that were stationed down in the depths of Kuvira's holding cell.

Korra's stomach fluttered with dread, but made herself bow in respect. "I've seen you and your men working down in the prison many times," she answered. She had kept her visits with Kuvira a secret from everyone- especially Tenzin and Asami. But she kept a careful glance at Tenzin now, knowing her secret was about to blow over, and he was sure to not like it at all.

"Ah, then you know partially of why I am here. I apologize for arriving at such short notice and interrupting your meal, but I've come with an important matter." he stated. "I'm afraid that Kuvira's fate has been deemed with a very unfortunate demise," he cautioned, eyeing them wearily.

"I beg your pardon, Sargent," Tenzin said, "But do you mind getting to the point?"

He nodded in apology. "Very well. President Reiko and the Council have sentenced her to death in thirty days," he said slowly, "Unless released into the supervision of Cheif Beifong and the Avatar."

"What?" Tenzin's eyes narrowed. "Absolutely not! After all she's done to the City and the Earth Kingdom, releasing her would be-"

"Tenzin," Korra put a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's a good idea to have her released. Her death won't accomplish anything,"

"But, Korra-"

"Listen," she began, "I know all the horrible things Kuvira has done, and the suffering she's caused. Not just to the whole world, but to us personally..." Korra spared a glance back to the door, where all her close friends were still eating behind. "But I know she can change. None of you were there with Kuvira and I after I opened the portal." She looked into Tenzin's eyes. "I know she can be redeemed. I feel like...like I'm supposed to help her,"

"Korra..." the Avatar heard her mentor and dear friend sigh before continuing. "I understand that the two of you have reached a mutual bond, but I still don't agree with this. Your friends are not going to like this at all. How do you expect Asami and Opal to react to this?"

Korra closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll think of something,"

The two were interrupted by the Sargent clearing his throat, "Well, I should get doing," he told them, bowing his farewell to each of them in turn, "Avatar Korra, I advise that you and Cheif Beifong, attend a meeting with the Council to discus the ramifications of whichever choice you decide." And with that, he closed the door.

"Korra," Tenzin said after a moment of Korra deep in thought. She looked up at him. "Tell me, do you truly believe Kuvira can change and be redeemed?"

Her blue eyes flickered at him. "I know she can,"

"Then, I'm with you every step of the way,"

* * *

_So, this one's real short, guys. Just getting back into this fic- I promise to update soon! _

_PS: Reviews- of any kind- are awesome! :)_


	16. Chasing Peace

**Hey, everyone. Another chappie is here just for you. If you have any questions about how all this cancer treatment works, feel free to ask questions. I try to make things as realistic as possible.**

**Also: I have some questions for you guys. Answer some questions, and I'll try my best to write it into the story. I have a general idea of where the story is going, but I can always add some other stuff in.**

**1) Where should/ what should Korra and Asami do for there next date?**

**2) Would you like to see some Kai and Jinora?**

**3) Grandma Yin and the family will come into play a bit later, but anything in general you guys want from them?**

**4) Anything you want to happen to Bolin? Physically permanent? Emotionally?**

**5) Should I give Bolin a bucket list? What should be on it?**

* * *

"Korra, no, that's not where it-"

"I know what I'm doing, Opal." Korra says, balancing on an air scooter to boost her up more. "Trust me,"

"But," Asami says to the Avatar, "I thought we agreed that it would-"

"How's it going in here, guys?" The three girls spin around to see Mako standing in the door of the hospital room, a box of Bolin's things in his hand. The poster Korra was taping to the wall instantly peels off and falls to the floor.

"I told you this tape wasn't strong enough!" Korra huffs, floating back down.

Opal crosses her arms. "It was all the staff had. Go ask them yourselves if you want!"

"Um," Asami mutters, turning back to face Mako, "define '_going_'?"

Mako sighs and puts the box down. "Come on, guys. Can we not fight and get this done? Varrick can only stall Bolin for another hour and this room doesn't even look any different than before."

"It _would_ if could get some tape that actually works," Korra grumbles. Asami rolls her eyes. "Seal-otter blubber, now that stuff _works_,"

Opal decides to step away from the wall and take out the possessions from the box. Inside is a bulletin board filled with different pictures of the friends together on their journeys. Some were back when all first met, celebrating after a pro-bending match, some showed them all swimming in Asami's pool, or on Air Temple Island. A big rectangle-shaped one shows the two brothers squished in the front of their enormous family, their hands on their grandmother's shoulders. Others were from the Water Tribe festival, or Varrick's wedding. Some favorite's included them all hiking up the top of a mountain in the Fire Nation a few months ago. And the more recent ones of in the hospital. Korra and Asami had taken to doodling all over Mako one night as he sleep by Bolin's bed, each giving thumbs up as Varrick snaped the picture. Another taken right after Opal had shaved off Bolin hair, and the five of them were looking into the camera with silly faces, all rocking ridiculous wigs.

"He's gonna love this," Opal smiles. Along with the pictures are snippets from ticket stubs from the Fire Ferrets' very first matches, playbills from Nuktuk movers, and cut outs from newspaper articles. A brand new sketch book and set of pencils sits at the bottom of the box, along with the stuffed baby bison Opal won him at a fair two years ago.

She hands the board to Mako, who, with his height, easily fastens it to the latches above the bed.

The four finally start making progress. They get into the routine of handing decorations to Mako and Asami-their height being the advantage- as they tape and hang the decorations to the walls.

"I can't believe Bolin has to stay here for a month for the transplant to take affect," Opal looks sadly at the picture of the two of them on a date at a carnival, " I mean, I know it's going to help him, but we'll barely be able to visit him,"

Korra comes up and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Just think about how great it's going to be for him once he has the transplant and he gets to go home. He's going to have a whole new immune system,"

"I know..." Opal sighed, "But what if.." She didn't want to voice her worries about if the transplant failed to work, just like all the other treatments and chemo. Because this transplant was Bolin's last chance. And if it didn't work, if the cancer came back again...that would be it. Bolin would be terminal.

Opal shivered at the thought and hugged her body.

Asami seems to understand her worry, or maybe the older girl was thinking the same thing because she changed the topic and said, "Come on. Lets finish decorating Bolin's room before he gets here."

* * *

It happens after months of helping to rebuild and expand Republic City from the battle with Kuvira. It's after affairs in the Earth Kingdom start to look up after much progress, as told by Su Beifong herself, Politicians and a scout of Airbenders who go to take a look at things themselves.

Korra is called back to the heart of the Earth Kingdom for meetings with officials (and she has to admit that Prince Wu is in fact becoming capable in his own right-slowly but surely.) Kuvira is flown in on a private air ship and scheduled to meet Korra at the building to decide Kuvira's next course of action; if she follows the contracts, she will no longer be a citizen of the Earth Kingdom, and will be in Korra and Republic City's hands. Because Korra is not giving up on her, and Kuvira's death will solve nothing.

The outside area surrounding the building is so swarmed with reporters and rioters that Korra has to dig a tunnel underground just to get inside.

Asami's agrees (more like gives her no other option) to accompany her on her trip and _Come on, sweetie, it will be fun. You can go to your meetings for a few days, and then we can hang out together for a while before we head back home. We all need a break._

The idea is something that, after much hemming and hawing, Korra agrees to, if a bit reluctantly. (Even she had to admit that she was a bit afraid to get back out there. Doubts still lingered in her mind; her ghost floating around the Earth Kingdom was sure to find her again. But, then again...after all, maybe this would take her mind off of things, and would get everyone in the street to stop either sending her death glares and vengeful elements her way, or ( because she didn't know which was worse) stop rushing up to and shaking her hand and praising her for helping save the City, and the World _yet again._

Bolin had wanted to come with her, too, so show support and what not, but of course he was in no condition to go anywhere. His immune system was suppressed enough as it was, the doctors said, and preparing for his transplant was going to leave him in his most weekend and valuable state yet. Mako was all too relieved that the doctors gave the thumbs down, but Korra promised a grumpy Bolin that she'd bring him back something special. Bolin eventually agreed and decided he had had enough of the Earth Kingdom for a long time, wishing her the best of luck.

Korra did not understand why, but the praises made her swallow, like acid on her tongue. As if she did not deserve their praise and affection. After all, she had vanished for three years and left the world in chaos. When she had tried to voice these concerns to Tenzin, Bumi had snidely cut in that_ at least it wasn't for a hundred years._

But as always, nothing is ever easy, and peace is short-lived.

.

So, back to the Earth Kingdom is was. All with Asami accompanying her and feeling of dread in her stomach.

And it's not only because Korra chooses not to tell her friends anything about Kuvira being part of this. For all her friends and Asami know, Kuvira is still locked deep, down in the mountain side. Korra tries to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Korra's had three years to practice her lying. _Yes, I'm fine, Mom,_ and _yes, don't worry, dad, I'm feeling better._ She is not going to crack anytime soon.

Because as always, nothing is ever easy, and peace is short-lived.

It's eventually decided a few days into the trip, after Korra is done with her meetings (Yes, Kuvira was very cooperative, Su seemed too eager to give her up, but the ex-dictator will be staying at a guarded compound under Korra's care) the excitement of sight-seeing is starting to wear off, that Asami was going to show several high-ranking Omashu bigwigs her newest model of 'Jet Plane A12C90T, _the fastest one on the market! _ After today, each will have the rest of the weekend to themselves and would meet up back at the train station before heading back to Republic City by Monday morning.

.

Korra chooses to spend the rest of the day with Asami in Omashu, before meditating before dinner. A business deal is better with two people, anyway, despite being the Avatar or not. So, Omashu.

Asami's Satomobile runs out of gas about fifty miles to Ba Sing Se.

Cursing and spluttering, the two woman drag her car to the nearest service stop—which is about two miles away. Korra tries to make it a bit easier, but she can't exactly bend up the road without the police stopping them. The road is too wet and muddy, and the area of abundant with Spirits. She doesn't really feel like pissing them off by bending up their habitat and causing more destruction to the newly-reforming Kingdom. Nearly two hours later, they make it to the service stop, each nearly passing out from relief.

"Can I help you ladies?" asks an old man with a head full of white hair and a few missing teeth. His entire body (minus his head) is smeared in soot and stank of gasoline. Next to him is a younger man, who's probably his son, who's wearing a relatively clean uniform with his name—Jinn—sewn onto it.

Asami nods in exhaustion. "Two gallons of... gasoline, please..." She gives him a stack of yuans, and Jinn and the older man immediately get the gallons of gas and began to fill up their car.

"I swear," Asami wipes her forehead with the back of her glove, "This has never happened before. I've never ran out of gas,"

Korra smirks. "First time for everything, sweetie."

Asami just breathes heavily and fans herself with her hand, not even bothering to make an attempt at sounding macho. After the car is filled up, she slides down onto the concrete and sits there with her chin in her hands. "I feel _so hot_," she grumbles.

"_Uh huh_," Korra smirks again, more sassy this time, and gives a wink.

"Oh, hush," Asami blushes and swats at her. Korra jokes that since she's from the South Pole, she should be one whining, since Asami is in fact Fire Nation and should be used to hotter climates. Asami responds that she is in fact _United Republic_ by Nationality and that Korra, as the Avatar, is a Fire Bender. In the end, they are both even.

"Babe," Korra says,"How about we get some leechi juice or something? Let's take a break for a while. Your business deal isn't for a few hours."

Before her girlfriend can agree, a big, black van covered in scratches pulls up to the gas station.

Jinn gulps as he eyes them. "Father, get inside," he orders the older man, who immediately shakes his head.

"Jinn—"

"Go!" Jinn demanded, and the older man walked into the service stop just as four burly men exited the vehicle.

"What's the matter?" Korra asked the young man, slipping instantly from _tired- and-romantic -mode_ to _I-am-the-Avatar-tremble-before-me mode_. Well, it had worked for the old her. She knew she could do it again.

"These guys come around once a month complaining about the same thing," Jinn whispered, coming over to wipe a rag on the hood of the Satomobile. Asami stood up and leaned closer to hear.

"Never happy about what we do. Their car got into this accident because my father messed up their carburetor and it went 'boom' in the middle of the highway and-" Jin gasped as they came closer. Everyone fell silent.

"Hey!" one of them shouted. He had muscles the size of Mako's head, and a menacing expression on his face. Korra startled slightly as his massive figure shadowed her. Either Jinn had the best poker face on the planet, or wasn't afraid of these punks. He calmly turned towards them, shoving the rag in his pocket.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah," said Muscles, (the tattoo on his arm clearly stated his name) crossed his arms over his chest. "Your pops got my car totaled!"

"Looks fine to me," was Jinn's simple response. "Aside from a few scratches, it doesn't look too bad."

"Carburetor blew up halfway down the interstate," growled another hulk of man. "Jonno's still in the hospital."

"Well, phooey for Jonno," said Jinn nonchalantly. "If you wanted me or my father to do a nicer job, maybe you could've paid us the correct amount of yuans, and not have ransacked our shop!"

"How much did you pay?" Asami suddenly asked. The Hulk and Muscles turned to Asami and looked at her like she'd evolved from pond scum.

"What's it to you, sweetheart?" the Hulk inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well..." The heiress began, "Standard price for a fixed carburetor is a hundred and fifty yuans. That, plus the standard price of gasoline, is maybe one-sixty plus tax. I'm assuming you got a paint job too, so that brings up the final number to one-eighty eight," explained Asami with the air of someone explaining that two and two made four. "How much did you pay Jinn?"

Korra and Jinn's mouths dropped to the pavement. The Hulk looked at Asami with a whole new level of interest.

"How'd a pretty broad like you get to know so much about cars?"

"When you're the CEO of New Future Industries, you kinda have to," replied Asami. The Hulk's jaw crashed to the pavement next.

"How much did you pay him?" she repeated for the third time. Muscles exchanged a look with another brawny guy, who was obviously the leader of the gang.

"Asami..." Korra whispered, "Cool it." Musles's eyes wracked Korra up and down, gaze stopping very obviously to stare at her chest.

"Hey!" of of the men from behind said, "Ain't you that Avatar girl?" Korra didn't respond to that.

"One hundred and twenty-five yuans," said the leader, referring to Asami, "which is more than he deserves,"

"I think she is the Avatar girl," one guy muttered to other, giving her another once over with a cock of a eyebrow. Korra felt her hands heat up at her sides. "She's helping that Kuvira bitch escape death,"

Asami rolled her eyes at the guy talking to her. "That's not even the full price for a used carburetor, let alone to fix one."

"Shut up, bitch," shouted the leader, and Asami took a step back before crashing against the Satomobile. The gang of thugs didn't notice.

"Where's your Poppa, Jinny-boy?" asked the leader.

"That's Mister Jinny-boy to you," retorted Jinn. "And he's not here. Went to town to get a shipment of used parts. You can buy one, if you want, for seventy-five yuans. Half off."

As always, nothing is ever easy, and peace is short-lived.

Muscles punched Jinn in the face, and Jinn flew backwards over the hood of the car.

"Jin!" He didn't get up again. Asami ran over to check on him, but the leader grabbed her.

"Uh, uh, uh…" he stated with a terrifying leer. "Not happ'ning, sweetheart."

"Let. Me. Go," Asami growled, thrashing in his grip. She tried to kick him between the legs, or head bunt him, but he just squeezed harder.

Korra stepped forward. "Let her go right now," said Korra sternly, "and I'll leave you alone before you regret it,"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Muscles.

The Hulk elbowed him. "That's the Avatar, you imbecile," the Hulk muttered under his breath.

The leader looked interested, and Muscles took a step back. "Is that so?" the leader asked Asami. "Is she really the Avatar, sweetheart?" he trailed a finger down her face. Asami responded by kicking him in the groin and trying to run away, but the leader immediately earthbent a hole in the ground, and Asami fell face first into it. She tried to right herself, but was frozen in place and started to sink. Korra and Jinn tried to move forward and help her, but Muscles bent a six-foot wall of mud between them and the heiress.

"Help me!" she screamed, and Korra eradicated the wall in one fell swoop.

Once the wall crumbled to dust, however, Asami was nowhere to be found.

"No!" Korra yelled.

Korra saw red instantly. "You monster!" she yelled at the top of his lungs, and suddenly her voice sounded much deeper, but she didn't care.

She felt her whole body tremble. "YOU KILLED HER!" Her eyes suddenly blazed white with power. She felt a huge headache coming on, but ignored it as her rage came out. She screamed, and rushed forward, sending a huge wall of flame at the men, and the Hulk collapsed to the ground, blood leaking out of his nose, ears, and mouth while screaming bloody murder.

_You...you killed my father!_

Vaguely, Korra hears someone yell behind her, but doesn't care as she takes a step closer to the now-trembling thugs.

"P-please, stop...!" they whimpered.

"You'll pay," she roared, Raava's voice and fury running through her, _"You will pay for this!_" and snapped her glowing gaze at them, tossing them into the wall of the service shop with a gust of wind. The wind began to howl, and sand swirled around the remaining two thugs. The Hulk lay dead on the ground.

_When I get out of here, none of you will survive!_

"Bring her back up!" screamed the leader to Muscles, who immediately stomped his foot on the ground and brought a coughing and gasping, dirt-covered Asami Sato, who was curled in the fetal position, and was very much alive. Korra's skin was doused in sweat, like she'd been running a marathon. She saw perfectly well that Asami was still alive, and she tried so hard, _so, so hard_ to stop-and couldn't.

"Ahhh-_AHHHH!_ _P-p-please..."_

Korra smiles a crooked grin and leered over them.

"_You'll pay, Zaheer,_"

She raised her flaming palms over their heads-

"_Korra!" _Asami voice. Her girlfriend, her love, screaming from fifty feet away. Korra feezes. She turns around slowly, as if in slow motion, and sees through her tinted vision, Asami gripping the hood of the Satomobile, squinting at her through the sand blowing ferociously in the wind.

Zaheer and his gang are nowhere to be found.

"Snap out of it, Korra! Sweetie, please!" Damnit, her voice even cracked a little.

Korra snaps out of her trance as quickly as if someone had flicked a switch. She sinks to her knees in exhaustion. The sand and wind stop turning, and the glow fades from her eyes. She suddenly sees everything around her as if for the first time: the Hulk dead on the ground, the leader and Muscles whimpering and sobbing like little girls with blood staining their ears and nose. An unconscious Jinn behind the Satomobile, and Asami curled up by the Shop, looking afraid and worried, like she can't decide whether to run to her or not. And, in the broken glass of a destroyed window of the little service shop _she_ glares back from the glass.

_Her_ eyes are blazing and her hair is in tangles down her back, dangling by two front ponytails. Korra blinks desperately, but _her eyes _never waver. And she blinks again because this is what she feared the most, this is what she was _trying so hard to avoid_. Korra was a fool for thinking it would go away- that _she _would go away- just because...just because she...

All it takes is the first choked sob and she can't stop. The tears she'd been doing so well at holding back all these months are falling freely now and there's no sign of their stopping. She's not sure when she'd fallen, but she's collapsed on the ground now, curled around herself, hugging her midsection and her body shaking with strangled sobs she's failing horribly to stifle.

_"Korra..."_

She let's her thoughts go to the dark places she'd been steadfastly avoiding. And she doesn't feel when Asami comes up and hugs her arms around her, rubbing her hair, speaking calming words.

The last thing she sees before she blanks out, are her own glowing eyes reflecting back at her. When she eventually wakes up, she's back in the hotel room and Asami looks back at her with sad eyes.

Because as always, nothing is ever easy, and peace is short-lived.

* * *

Few words are said the next morning when Korra wakes up in Asami arms. Words are traded for tears, and hours are spent in bed, the two of them clinging to each other's limbs. They show love by kissing, by sharing each others body in the dank light of the hotel room.

By noon they are on the air ship, a steady course back to Republic City. Korra doesn't talk, and Asami doesn't pressure her to. But all Korra can think of is how low she's become. She came here to spare a life, and took another in the end.

Kiyoshi would probably not have cared. Yangchen might have even prided her, saying she had to do what was meant at the time. That causalities will happen.

Korra thinks Aang might be ashamed. But then again, she can't exactly ask him.

Is that how Bolin is going to look when he's gone, just like that hulk of a man? Still and glassy-eyed?

She came her to save Kuvira, but in the end she thinks maybe she is still trying to save herself.

She curls up on the couch in the airship and closes her eyes. She falls asleep to Asami stroking her hair.

...

The next morning, the nurse checks Bolin's vitals, and pulls Mako out of the room by the cuff of his sleeve. Her tired eyes look sincere, yet it's the painful truth that Mako does not want to hear at the moment, because, _so, how's he doing? He's getting better, right? Can we do the transplant now?_

The way her sigh escapes her mouth, and her eyes briefly flicker, makes his heart drop to his knees. She says that, while his fever is gone, he is still too dehydrated and he needs his counts to come back up before they can do the transplant. If they try and do the transplant now, he likely won't survive it.

Mako nods his head and closes his eyes, listening as the nurse walks away. Things have never been in their favor from the start, but he had been getting his hopes up. If they could just do the transplant..._But what if the transplant fails? _he thinks._ What if the cancer comes back again? _Then they have no more options. Then that means-

"Mako?"

Mako turns at the weak voice. He feels a small smile form on his lips, looking in the room to see Bolin awake again, sitting up in bed.

"You okay?"

Mako sighs, perking up a bit, "Yeah, Bo. I'm fine, don't worry,"

They listen to the pro-bending stats on the radio, and Bolin laughs and he manages to get a bowl of soup down without vomiting.

Korra and Asami come back in the afternoon, surprisingly. They're back so soon, -_too soon_\- and Mako can see something in Korra's eyes. A familiar numbness that planted itself three years ago and never seemed to leave her. Mako hoped never to see that face again. He wants to ask what happened, but he eyes Asami as Korra turns around to talk to Bolin. Asami just shakes head, a silent_ we'll talk later_, and Mako bites his lip, but let's the silent nagging stop for the time being.

Bolin's pain vanishes for a little while, numbed by the heat of Mako's hand in his, and the gentleness of Asami's stories, and the newspaper clippings that Korra cuts out. It's a reminder that the world continues on, and that the small world that they have created will always be here.

"Get well soon, Bo, okay?" Asami squeezes his knee hours later, "I need my assistant back in action."

Bolin smiles, half-heartedly.

It matches Korra's eyes. Korra and Bolin lock eyes for a minute. "Korra, are you...?" He starts. But the Avartar turns away and Bolin clamps his mouth shut.

Mako clears his throat, cutting the shadow of dread like butter. "Hey, it's getting late," he says, standing up, talking to Bolin but looking at both the woman across from him, "I'm gonna get the nurse, Bo." he turns, " Korra, Asami, you guys need a ride home?"

Asami smiles, "That would be great," She gives Bolin's knee one last squeeze, before taking Korra's hand and guiding her out the door, followed by Mako.

"What do you think happened?" Bolin asks quietly, before Mako can get passed the threshold of the door.

Mako sighs, and furrows his brows, "I don't know, bro. They never tell me anything anymore."

"Maybe you should try talking to Korra first. Make the first move?" he weakly suggests, eyelids drooping in exhaustion.

"Yeah, maybe...," Mako mutters, then straightens up after a moment. "I'll see you in the morning, bro," he bids his brother goodbye, the younger one already asleep.


	17. One Step at a Time

_Hey, guys, I'm back. This one's gonna be kinda short. The first part is sorta Mako's POV, and the next is obviously Bolin's. A new threat is gonna come into play soon, and Korra, being the Avatar, is going to have to once again find a way to bring balance. With, you know, everything else going on in her life. So, stay tuned for that._

_I'd love some feedback, guys. Any comments whatsoever, or about my writing style would be much appreciated. :)_

_I really hope people like this story...it's very personal to me on a lot of levels. So...enjoy. I'll try and update more often._

* * *

"Did you double-check the bathroom?" Mako asked Korra, as he leaned down to grab more bleach.

"Mako, I can assure you that I triple-checked it," she replied, wiping a stray hair from her face. "If the bathroom gets any more shiny-clean it'll blind someone."

"Korra, be serious." He gave her a stern look, and when she failed to appear cowed, he took the detergent spray out of her hand. "Look—oh, never mind, I'll do it."

The Avatar huffed and followed right behind her friend. "Mako, I've said it before and I'll say it again—we cleaned this place top-to-bottom all morning, and I know you were cleaning the rest of the place half the night. No germ is stupid enough to come here." She tried to appear calm and reassuring, but that had never really been her strong spot. Pugnacious, yes. Stubborn, yes. Soothing and gentle, not so much.

Mako just rolled up his sleeves again, dropped down on his knees, and starting scrubbing the floor again. "We don't know that," he said in between scrubs. She could hear the wailing of the imaginary germs already. "Bolin's too vulnerable right now to take that chance. Varrick called and said they left the hospital twenty minutes ago."

Korra sighed and watched Mako scrub for a moment, dunking the sponge in the soapy water—_back, forth, dunk_. After a while of observing this sad ritual, she sunk down to her knees beside him.

"Hey," she said, and his amber eyes met her blue ones. "You know, you don't always have to be the strong one," she began quietly. "Asami and I, we're here if you ever need to talk. You don't have to do this alone."

Before he could protest that it was_ his responsibility_, she scooted over to his side on the wet floor and enveloped him in a fierce hug. He didn't want to admit it but he felt himself relaxing just being held in her arms. When she finally pulled away and they locked eyes with one another again, it took every ounce of willpower Mako had not to confess his unrequited love for her then and there. Right here, finally having a moment alone in months. Even though he wanted to take Amara's advice, it wasn't the right time. They were so close, their breaths sharing space, their faces a few tantalizing inches apart. _Korra,_ he thought,_ I still-_

No. Not yet. Not now.

"Thanks," he muttered, his cheeks hot. He cleared his throat and went back to the bucket, trying not to inwardly face-palm at how he'd handled that. "Can you please check his bedroom again? I'll finish up here."

"Of course," was her soft reply, and then she was gone, leaving him on the soapy floor of his bathroom, wishing for time to_ stop_, to _slow down_ at least. He needed to take a breath and capture this moment it time; while he could still have Bolin, safe at home. Where he and Korra still held the promise of always being there for each other. Where the only war going on was inside his brother's body. Mako had little control over anything, but at least, here, in his own apartment, he had the quiet satisfactory that Bolin would be back soon, that his smile hadn't yet faded. That Korra and Asami and Opal were here to lean on. That was all he could ask for.

"Hey, Mako," Korra called from the room over, breaking his trance, "what do you want me to do with—"

A loud banging on the door interrupted them. From the other side, they could hear a loud voice proclaiming: "Is anybody home? We've been waiting out here for nearly four and a half seconds!"

Eager to see his visitors, Mako rushed to open the door and Varrick entered, followed by a very-pregnant Zhu Li and a very exhausted-looking Bolin.

"Greetings, my companions," Varrick greeted enthusiastically, his arm never leaving Zhu Li's shoulders. Korra quickly came out of the other room and swept Bolin up in a gentle hug.

"Bolin!" She grinned,"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hey, Korra," he replied, mustering a shaky smile. His voice was laced with weariness. "S'good to see you, too."

"You guys are back early," Mako said, getting the kettle from the kitchen and pouring everyone tea. Bolin plopped down on the couch, closely followed by Zhu Li, both of them looking like they never wanted to move again.

"Early?" Varrick asked, raising an eyebrow. "Bolin here practically dragged us out of there the second they discharged him. Thought he was gonna hijack my Satomobile or something," he teased, signalling to Bolin.

Said earthbender stuck his tongue out maturely.

"How're you feeling, Bo? Want some tea?" Mako asked, gesturing to the steaming cups on the coffee table.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." He wrapped a knit blanket around himself. "M'just tired. Radiation treatment is _way_ more fun than chemo, " the sarcasm was noted in his voice,"But I did alright, 'ccording to Nurse Wen. Can't wait to sleep in my own...bed..." he yawned.

Mako chucked. "Well, it's waiting for you when you're ready." He then turned to their friend on the couch, feeling bad for forgetting the pregnant woman. "How about you, Zhu Li? Would you like anything?"

"More tea would be great, thank you." She smiled, rubbing the big swell of her stomach. "You love tea already, don't you, my lovely," she cooed to her belly in a silly voice. He never thought in a million years that the stoic Zhu Li Moon would ever make baby noises to her stomach, but then again, he'd never thought that Bo could get cancer. It was as if they'd stepped into an alternate universe. "She gets it from her father."

"Of course she does!" Varrick walked across the little room and plopped down beside them. "She's gonna be just like her daddy."

Korra handed the fresh cup of tea to the older woman and began sipping her own. "When do the doctors think she's due?"

"Well, Dr. Lee said about early spring, but my sister delivered her son a few weeks late, so...it's really up to you, isn't it?" she asked her belly again.

"Have you picked any names yet?" Bolin snuggled further into the blanket like he wanted to escape from the world. His eyelids were starting to droop,"Weren't you thinking of '_Yue'_?"

"Oh, the Moon Princess, nice," Korra commented, smiling. "If Sokka were still alive I bet he'd appreciate that."

"I suggested_ Varrick Junior_ if it does happen to be a boy," the rich man stated, putting in his two-cents. "Of course, that got shot down."

"Of course," Varrick's wife replied, looking as though she'd sooner dress in drag before allowing her child to be named Varrick Junior.

"What if it's twins?" Bolin pressed, looking mischievous. "What if it's triplets? What if they're a firebender?"

Like the aforementioned element, Varrick's cheeks instantly turned red. "H-hey now, let's not be too hasty!" He chuckled awkwardly, his eyes flickering from one person to the next. "I mean, one little bundle of joy is enough for now."

"Well, you two certainly didn't wait too long to do '_The Thing_'," Bolin teased, waggling his eyebrows.

"Bo!" Mako gave his brother a glare, although his lips twitched with barely-suppressed amusement. Spirits, he was so glad Bolin was able to joke around again…

"No, it's fine." Zhu Li put a calming hand on Varrick's shoulder. "My grandparents were both firebenders. It could happen, sweetie."

The Water Tribe man did not seem to like the idea of little fireballs running around—not that any of them could blame him.

"I know—b-but I don't do well with heat," he began to blabber, "my complexion doesn't do well in excessively hot temperatures! Remember in Capital City, Zhu Li, with the Fire Lord and the elephant-bears? Let's just take one thing at a time, huh?"

The others chuckled at the man's nervous antics. Korra smiled at the couple. "Who knows, maybe you'll have all waterbenders. Or all non-benders. But you'll definitely have all the bending teachers you'll ever need for Yue or Varrick Junior."

"You do need to pick better names than that, though," Bolin said.

"We've agreed on a few names," Zhu Li revealed. "Either Yue, or Midori."

"Midori." Korra weighed the name on her tongue, thoughtfully sounding it out. "A nice, strong name. It sounds beautiful, Zhu Li, I like it." The brothers nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," the woman replied, exchanging a look with Varrick. "We were hoping you'd all like it."

The party died down by about a half hour later. Bolin was sound asleep in fifteen minutes, and the guests all finished their tea with promises to see everyone soon. The couple offered to give Korra a ride back to the Air Temple, but the Avatar assured them that she was meeting Asami for a dinner date soon, and would take her glider.

* * *

He stares at the palm of his hand. There, he clutches last strands of his eyebrow hair between his shaking fingers. He had just taken his first shower in a week, and there it was, the last strands from above his eyes. Maybe it would be better now, Bolin thinks. Now there won't be the constant reminder of the chemotherapy like before, when every time hair flaked off of his scalp.

Yeah, right. Like seeing his reflection bald won't remind him.

Ugh. The anti- nausea medicine made him _care_ less. But it didn't make him _puke_ any less.

Bolin stumbles down to sit on the couch, and groans in frustration. He was still sick to his stomach, even though he was back from his radiation treatment. Since the horrible news of the chemo not working and the cancer spreading, they picked radiation as the nest step. And... it wasn't any more fun as any other treatment of procedure had been. At least he was in his apartment, where he could hide away from the doctors, other patients, and well-meaning visitors. No matter how hard Korra and Asami tried to fake their smiles, it didn't do much to lift his spirits.

And Opal. No matter how many times he told her that he'd be fine without her visiting, no matter how awful he looked, she came. Every morning she came in and sat with him, talking about what had been happening as if he was not lying in his sickbed. That did cheer him up a bit, he has to admit. It was a nice change not to be treated as if he was only a sick, person to be pitied.

Still, it pains him to allow Opal to see him like this. Bolin wants her to remember him as the boyfriend who could spar bending with her, surprise her with a date every once and a while, even just as someone who could take care of himself without feeling sick to his stomach and out of breath.

Bolin pauses in his thinking for a moment. He was already thinking about how he wanted to be remembered. Is that how dying people thought?

_Stop that,_ he chides himself. _That won't get you anywhere._

Mako comes out of his bedroom. He had been in there on the phone, speaking in hushed tones. Bolin had wondered if he was getting bad news from the doctor, but then realized that at this point, it didn't even matter.

His brother sits down on the couch with him. "Hey, someone's coming over who wants to see you," Mako begins. "I thought that that'd cheer you up."

"Tell Opal that I'll talk to her tomorrow, I'm too sick right now," Bolin says, his head lying against the couch, eyes closed.

"It's not Opal," Mako tells him.

Bolin furrows his eyebrows. "Then who is it? When will they be here?"

"Any minute now-"

A loud banging on the door interrupted them. From the other side, they hear a loud voice, "Is anybody home? I've been waiting out here for an entire five and a half seconds!"

Mako hurries to get the door, and Bolin cracks a genuine smile. Varrick was here, and could fill him in on what had been happening while he had been gone. Anything that involved not talking about Bolin's life sounded great right now.

The rich inventor and his wife had brought him back from the hospital a few days ago, and they and Korra had all sat down and talked and had tea for a bit. Bolin hadn't really had a chance to catch up with his friends about what had been going on in their lives, recently. He yearned for some comforting distraction to lift him up.

The moment Mako unlocks the door, Varrick strides in and flops down on the couch. "How're you doing, Bolin? Me, I'm doing great. Seems like I only saw you a few days ago, and here I am again! Can't believe it's only been a week since I got back from a two month trip around the world with Zhu Li- but it was_ fantastic._ You should have seen the elephant-koi off of Kyoshi Island- they're the_ biggest_ thing you've ever seen!"

Bolin shrugs. "Sounds amazing. I've just been, well, hanging in there."

Varrick looks at him. "You mean to tell me that you've been spending all of your time cooped up in this little apartment?"

"Well, yeah-"

Varrick jumps to his feet. "Then we're going outside! Come on, Bolin, the sun is shining, the sparrowkeets are singing, everybody's out and about. You can't just live your life inside! Cancer's no excuse!"

Bolin's cheerful expression turns into one of resentment. How could a man who's on top of the world- rich, happily married, about to have a child, and _healthy_\- tell him how to live his life? Was he in pain every waking moment? Was the ever-present thought of dying hiding somewhere in the back of his mind?

Mako sees his brother's face and tries to defuse the situation. "Bolin, maybe you should go outside," he says. "I mean, I was outside before and it's perfect out. Let's go, the three of us."

"Sounds like a plan!" Varrick exclaims.

"I don't know," Bolin mumbles, "I'm really tired and-"

"Nope!" The Water Tribe man interrupts. Bolin's jacket is thrown into his face, and Bolin sighs.

Bolin wearily stands up with Mako's help, and grabs a knit hat lying on a shelf. He pulls it over his head, hoping that it will prevent anyone from realizing that he was sick, or better yet, recognizing who he was. He didn't want to run into any old acquaintances while being forced outside. He didn't need anyone else to feel sorry for him.

The three wait for the building's painfully slow elevator to reach them. They live on the third floor, but even going down those flights are too much for Bolin. Going up is out of the question.

Once they reach outside, the sunlight falls on Bolin's face. He had been out of the sun's warmth for quite some time, as the apartment's couch was situated away from the window, and his hospital room didn't have the biggest windows, either. Bolin squints as his eyes adjust to the light, but the sun rays cause a shift in him. Maybe he's imagining it, but Bolin almost feels like he has a bit more energy. Enough to walk to the park a few blocks away, which Mako suggests.

As the three stroll, Bolin leaning against Mako, Varrick fills them in on both the places that he visited and what's happening with Varrick Global Industries. "The investors aren't too happy that I wouldn't answer their telegrams while I was gone, let me tell you that," Varrick tells the two. "But the company survived without my genius guidance, somehow. I didn't think that any of the other executives could do it, but they pulled through!"

Bolin's beginning to feel out of breath when they reach the neighborhood park, and feels grateful when he slumps down on a bench. From there, he can see children playing hopscotch and chasing sparrowkeets as they look for breadcrumbs. He's half-listening to another of Varrick's stories when he spots a little girl earthbending a few pebbles on the sidewalk. She concentrates on lifting them, and then skids them across the pavement. Her friends are enthralled with her bending, attempting to imitate her with their own marbles.

She looks up to see Bolin staring at her. He grins, and, spotting a rock on a few feet away, picks it up. He bends it into a sphere, and sets it down on the sidewalk. He stands up by leaning on the bench, and for the first time in what feels like an eternity he gets into an earthbending stance. Mako and Varrick have now quieted and turned towards him, and the little girl and her friends are now all staring at him. Taking a deep breath, Bolin sets the sphere down and shifts his feet on the ground, sending the rock whizzing around the sidewalk.

The girl's eyes follow the rock in amazement. Bolin sends the rock towards her, spinning it in circles around the girl before coming to a stop in front of her feet. Look up at him, her face transforms from delight to shock.

"You're Bolin!" she exclaims, running towards him. "You're the pro-bender!"

"Yeah," he grins sheepishly when she skids to a halt in front of him. "I haven't played in the arena in a while, but I used to be pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"You're my favorite pro-bender," the girl tells him in an excited tone. "Well, after Ula, because she's from the Red Sands Rabaroos who are my real favorite, and I think Korra is one of my favorites too, but I think you're really good."

The girl looks back towards the sphere sitting next to her friends, who have now turned their attention back to their own marbles. She positions herself to earthbend, trying to imitate the way Bolin stood. Looking at the sphere, she concentrates on trying to send it to where she stands. It budges slightly, but remains still.

"Here," Bolin tells her, correcting her pose. "Keep your posture firm and shift your legs more to the right."

The girl listens, and in a moment the rock begins rolling towards them. Not as fast as when Bolin did it, but at a respectable speed considering her age. Squealing in delight, she abandons her stance and runs back towards her friends in her excitement.

"Thank you!" she yells back over her shoulder as she picks up the sphere. She sits back down with her friends, no doubt telling them about how she just had a lesson from a pro-bender.

"Well, that was pretty cool," Mako tells Bolin. "We haven't been recognized as pro-benders in a long time."

"I was right, wasn't I?" Varrick boasts, putting his hand on Bolin's back. "I knew that getting out of that apartment would be good for you!"

Bolin nods. "Yeah, I guess you were right," he smiles. He suddenly realizes how exhausted earthbending had made him. "I think we should head back soon," he tells them. "I'm pretty tired. Maybe we should even hail a cab."

He sits back down on the bench, out of breath. As Mako goes to call a cab, Varrick looks at him concerned. He leans down to Bolin, squeezing his shoulder. "Hang in there, Bolin. Not just today, but for a while. You're a good guy, and we all know that the world needs people like you."

Varrick's sentiments touch Bolin, and he smiles up at his friend. "Don't worry, Varrick," he says. "I'm not going anywhere."

And he forces himself to believe it.


	18. Wake Up, Little Girl

_Thunder cracks over the land, sending pelts of water sloshes onto her, swallowing her little body._

_"Hurry," he says, "Over here," his hand on her wrist is too tight. It's too dark out, and she just wants to go home._

_She opens her mouth to speak, but the wind cuts off her words. She looks up and a treebranch gets swept away._

_The cave that he drags her into, is no less warmer than outside, but at least it's dryer. He finally lets go of her wrist, but he does not meet her eyes._

_"Now," he tells her, "Stay here until morning,"_

_"But-"_

_"No, Kuvira. You know we had no other choice. It has to be this way." And she looks at the little sack of coins bulging out of his pockets, and thinks about how all her worth is equal to a clank of yuans passed between sweaty palms; rough kisses; a cold bowl of soup._

_"This way...this way they'll be more for us. More for the baby," and his eyes look at her but don't see her, as if he's trying to convince himself. The way the green in them is washed out, washed out months ago by _too much_ and _not enough. _"Sacrifices must be made,"_

_"Daddy, I don't wan't-"  
_

_"Stay here," he tells her, "Until morning. They'll come collect you at sunrise," And the way he bends a wall in front of the cave, closing her in, and never looking back, Kuvira thinks that no sacrifice should ever hurt this much._

* * *

_Korra..._

She tosses in the bed, legs scissoring as a pile of blanket chokes her. Thunder cracks right outside, like a giant swallowing the earth, and time stops for a moment. She belts up in bed, not due to the patter of rain against her window, but of the glow illuminating her eyes and the skeleton of light etching on her body.

_Korra..._

Her voice whispers the Spirit's name, "_Raava..."_

_Korra_, the voice hums from within, _you must save her. You must help redeem her. Chaos is not over yet..._

Her vision swims as the room around her deteriorates. Korra's not on the Temple Island anymore; she'd light a flame with her firebending, if she could. But everytime she tries to move her arms, they just felt heavier.

_The room she was in was lit with a single candle with a green flame, the fire sparkling and twisting but giving off a chill that made her shiver more every second longer. Korra could barely see her hands in front of her face, but her breath kept freezing up like acid rain._

_A figure came out of the shadows; in his bony hands was what Korra could just makes out as what she thought to be a folded up coat- something Earth Kingdom-like. There were some designs on the shoulders, but she couldn't tell what they were. Something reddish, something green._

_"Who are you?" The Avatar demanded, her voice the only thing seeming to be working, "Show yourself!"_

_"Are you cold?" The voice droned. Korra's body hunched in on itself, her shoulders sagging; instantly feeling like all her energy had drained out of her._

_That voice. Korra could have sworn she knew it from somewhere...and yet it was unknown to her. Perhaps from her past lives? Korra would've said something foul if her mouth didn't feel like lead. She could taste blood on his teeth._

_Wh...what kind of vision was this...?!_

_Out of the shadows, materialized a man; his bones all sagging and gray hair all fuzzy on his head. He sat down in the chair across from Korra. The crackling sound it made as he sat down was not the chair, but from his moldy bones. "My name," the man droned, "Is Taavi. And I wanted to show you something." The man opened his scorched palm and put it on his forehead._

_The word '**redemption'** echoed countless times around the room, and Korra's skull began to pound. She let out a moan._

_Her eyes widened as the silhouette of a girl, tall and thin, formed in front of him. It was like she was on the other side of a screen, like she was underwater and Korra's couldn't get to her. She had long, brown hair down her back, bright green eyes,__ and was being beaten up, hands and fists and rocks thrown at her._

_Korra moaned in agony with every hit and punch they gave her, as she felt the blows to his own body._

_"P...please..." She begged. "Why are you doing this...? What do you want?"_

_"A girl pathetic as this would cause you great pain in your visions." he replied, "Why am I showing you this, you ask? " Taavi leaned on his elbows, and leered, "You have enough brain tissue to figure that out, Avatar. Save her, or she's mine."_

_Korra's heart beat fast. She knew she should know who the girl was. She had seen her before, he knew. So why-?_

_The old man who called himself Taavi stands and takes the coat off the back of the chair. "You're going to need this." He throws it to Korra and laughs sadistically when he sees the coat is drenched in blood. _

_Korra feels the scream well up in her throat._

_"Stay here until morning. They'll come collect you at sunrise," Taavi's voice instructs._

_And the man's bones and flesh started to melt. His blood oozing off him until a huge tail protruded from his back. His eyes glowed and scales stuck out of his skin. The huge Spirit ripped apart its human form in front of her, its fangs glistening._

_"This is how it must be,"_

_And the green flame went out, leaving Korra in frigid darkness._

* * *

"That sounds so horrible," Opal tells her the next morning, outside the gazebo. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Korra sighs and tries to explain. How could she tell them that she could feel Raava shiver in her all night; calloused hands grabbing her arms; a dread of sunrise? They wouldn't understand. "It was like...I was another person. Or seeing something though their eyes..." Korra tries to explain, but nothing like this has ever happened to her before.

"A past life, maybe?" Opal asks. "You said the girl was Earth Kingdom- maybe Kyoshi?"

Korra shakes her head. "I've never been able to contact any of my past Avatars since Vatu and Unalaq separated our connection," Korra's hand instinctually hovers over her stomach, where Raava's light shines through her. "I don't think that's what it was,"

She doesn't know if she should tell Tenzin or not, but votes against it. Everyone had just started to stop worrying about her since she got back from her long recovery. She didn't need anyone guarding her and freaking out again. They had just ended a huge battle, and Republic City was far from being in good shape.

Korra needed to know what she was dealing with first.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, sweetie," her girlfriend rubbed her shoulder, and Korra inwardly winced. The last thing she wanted was more pity, but she knew that's not what Asami meant. "Are you planning on telling Tenzin?"

Korra shook her head, and told them her thoughts. "Everyone has been worried about me for so long, trying to tell me to 'take things easy'. If it gets to a point where I think Tenzin should know...I'll tell him. I mean, " she looked at the other two young woman sitting beside her. "It was just _one_ creepy vision. I can handle it,"

"But, Korra," Asami looked like she didn't know if she wanted to voice her thoughts. " I can tell you didn't sleep last night. You looked really out of it this morning..." Opal nods in agreement. Korra frowns. "If this happens again-"

"It won't." She confirmed. She felt her hands fist in her lap. "Besides, it not like I even know who the girl was, anyway. I'll be fine, I promise,"

* * *

T**ried for a little more Korra-centric chapter this time, guys. Let me know what you think; if I did Korra's voice well.**

**I basically have the next chapter planned out in my head, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon. And longer.**


	19. Restoring Balence

_Hey, guys. I'm back. I've realized that, while I love Korra with all my heart...I feel I need more practice writing her. Let me know if I did our beloved Avatar justice._

_Reviews are always welcome. :) _

* * *

Korra's head swerves through the conglomerating crowed like cornered animal, eyes darting to find the person she came here for. Reiko had promised to keep the citizens at bay with the utmost security, but his guards were doing a pretty poor job at calming them down. She cursed herself; she should have known better than to put her trust in the President. The only thing keeping these raging citizens from causing a riot were some poorly-constructed blockade made from Police trucks and hazard-tape along the side streets. Korra's mind flashes back to years ago; a night full of secrets, Tarrlock's men holding a mob of angry non-benders back by the grit of his teeth and the shake of his fist, oppression clear in innocents' eyes.

Where the hell was Beifong?

Korra gazes down the side street to where Mako is perched at his post, ready to move at a moments notice. Her eyes lock on his, offering a silent question. Mako shakes his head in return; he's wondering the same thing.

Thoroughly fed with stalling, Korra swings her air-staff up and flies above the crowd, cries of anger echoing from down below. She lands in front of the President, greeted by his ever-present scowl.

"Well?"

"Patients was never your strong suit," he arches his brow. "Don't be getting angry with me. This was your idea, after all." Korra bites her tongue, and the arrogant man must notice, because he smirks. "I'm just protecting my citizens."

And Korra's had more than enough of this. Enough of this man and his stubborn ways. Enough of this city that rejects change and second chances even more. The old her would throw an insult back his way. Get in his face, even bend at him, probably.

Now, she stands her ground, determined eyes locked on his behind a pair of glossy glasses.

And she calls for the chief. "Lin!"

Said Police Cheif steps out of the back of the van, with the woman in toe. Beifong delicately takes the handcuffs off her. The woman rubs her wrists with her hands and takes a deep breath, Korra sees, almost to reassure herself. Korra mouths a '_thank you'_ to Lin. Korra watches a ghost of a smile on the edges of the elder earthbender's lips, and then she goes off to her post.

The woman's lost some weight since Korra saw her last, but that's not surprising. Her hair is pulled back in a dank, messy braid and all-in-all she looks worse for wear.

By the time Kuvira meets her eyes, the mob of Citizens have started an uproar. The ex-dictator flinches, looking straight ahead at Korra. Resolute like the earth she bends.

"Hello, Kuvira," Korra speaks genuinely, and she hopes the other woman hears it, "It's good to see you again,"

Kuvira opens her mouth like she wants to reply, but whatever she was going to say, she decides against it, and settles for a curt nod in return.

The President dismisses their quaint pleasantries and hurries them along. _The people are getting rowdy_, he is sure to let them know, _you better know what you're doing, Avatar._ The people want closure, a reason why this enemy of their City has been welcomed back by the Avatar.

Well, Korra is going to give them one.

She guides Kuvira to one of the more- needed buildings that took the brunt of the battle. It used to be a warehouse that stocked food, and a place where a person from any class- rich or poor, bender or non-bender- could buy the food they needed at a reasonable price. Unfortunately, though the Equalist Revolution died years ago, peoples' feeling did not. This building, right by the harbor where fresh fish and seafood would be caught and cooked daily, was one of the most successfully money making and trading places in the city.

It had taken a hard hit from the Spirit Canon square in the center ten floors up, and instantly collapsed on itself.

Korra guides Kuvira to the its wreckage, taking care not to comment on how the women is slightly shaking.

"_How dare you come back to our city!_" The voices ring out.

"_Avatar Korra, whose side are you on?_"

"_She's a tyrant! Kuvira should be locked up forever,_"

Korra refrains herself from auguring with the impossible. She's given enough speeches about Kuvira's return under her care for the past few weeks, and arguing with people was too futile to waste her energy on. She would show them with action.

"Why don't you start here," Korra suggests, offering her arm out at the derbies. No orders; she does not demand Kuvira to literally start cleaning up her own damn mess.

She simply waits.

And Kuvira obeys.

Kuvira swoops her arms out, and the metal skeleton of the building quivers and floats, morphing slowly back into shape. The squelch of hinges ring in the air as the material fights against itself; a spray of dust and dirt flies out and Korra easily bends it away from the people.

A few Spirits walk/fly/scurry out of their temporary home. But they mean no harm, Korra can tell. They are simply as curious as everybody else.

Kuvira's legs quiver under the weight. Korra can see sweat caking her brow; two months in prison with barley any food or water or room for exercise tears a person down fast. And Kuvira is no exception.

"Here," Korra says softly, "Let me help you with that," She copies the woman's position. Legs bent, arms out and fingers flexed; she remembers when just a simple stance used to tire her out, with the notion of using her own feet caused pain to shoot through her.

Kuvira's eyes widen at her, and she stiffens with apprehension when the weight of the platform is suddenly reduced. Korra moves her arms out, and Kuvira copies her, the two of them dancing like opposite sides of a mirror. Slowly, but surly, the first piece fits into place among the twisted wire frame of its structure.

The crowd is silent.

Then Korra hears it, the beeping. The little ticking from somewhere with in. In the darkness of the decimated structure, she sees the beeping glow of light.

She hears Lin curse.

Someone- Mako- yells in the distance for everyone to get back.

That's when the bombs go off.


	20. Pretty Lies

Korra felt her feet leaving the ground as the shock-wave sent her flying back and up into the air. The moment of impact knocked the air out of her as she fell onto the ground, before rolling to a stop. After a long moment, Korra groaned and began to push herself back up to her feet to stand on a pair of unsteady legs.

What little she could see in front of her was swaying back and forth as she tried to peer through the thick cloud of dust hanging in the air. Korra shook her head to try and quiet the ringing in her ears, as she started to stagger forward towards where Kuvira had been standing. After a few paces there was a dull thud that she _felt_ more then heard come from somewhere behind her.

Her ears began to stop ringing as she turned towards the remnants of the second explosion. Wherever it was had come from, the general vicinity of the crowd had taken the majority of the hit. She felt an icy hand beginning to rake at her insides as she began to hope that she was wrong about what happened.

As Korra began airbending to clear the dust, a sound began to pierce the silence. It was nearly imperceptible at first... but steadily grew louder and _shriller_ as the ringing vanished and the screams came into focus.

A group of figures with Lin and Mako at their head, appeared in front of her as the dust began to clear. A trickle of red made a shiny streak on Lin's temple, as the gash on her side slowly leaked blood. There were a few small dents on her armor but none of it seemed to slow her any. Mako was covered in soot and bruises, the collar of his uniform torn.

"Spread out," Lin demanded, "Find Kuvira and get her out of here."

Lin and Mako stopped in front of Korra as the Avatar finished airbending. Mako glanced at her left arm, a look of concern on his face. "You don't feel that, do you? You should go to the healers when they get here."

Korra lifted her arm up in front of her face and turned it until she saw what he was talking about. A small section of it looked like an extremely dry piece of leather coated in red on her left forearm. She didn't feel any pain or...anything from that area when she gingerly touched it. That was _not_ a good sign. Korra grimaced before looking out towards the street.

The area where the crowd had been gathered, was quickly growing empty as people were fleeing down the streets in every direction except one. Her gaze slowly moved in that direction, knowing what she was going to see but still hoping that she was wrong.

The spot where the second bomb had gone off was marked by a black streak on the cement and was surrounded by the bodies of those who had been standing nearby. Korra felt a gush of bile rushing upwards from her stomach as she retched at the sight, before turning away. Mako closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"How did this go so badly? I thought I was doing the right thing by having Kuvira help and we got..._this_."

Lin stepped forward and put a hand on Korra's shoulder "This isn't your fault. I'll take care of this. Go get yourself patched up. We'll need you for whatever comes next."

Korra grimaced as she began heading towards one of the approaching sirens "Tell that to the families of the people who died today..."

* * *

_"A total of seven causalities, including one nine-year old child fell victim to the attack in down town shopping district this morning. Civilians and rioters alike came to gather in protest of the Avatar's guidance of Ex- tyrant Kuvira. The Avatar claims Kuvira can be be redeemed, while the people want her dead for her war crimes,"_

"Bumi,"

_"-Witnesses say Kuvira seemed mostly unharmed by the attacks, only substaining minor injuries, and was taken away under the aid of Cheif Beifong and her cops, and President Reiko,"_

_"-Bumi!"_

_"-No suspects have been found yet; services for the victims and their families will be held at City Hall in one week. The Avtatar has nothing to say this matter as of yet, and investigation is ongoing..."_

"Bumi, will you stop reading that and put it away?" Tenzin scolded, "That is unacceptable dinner table conversation. The last thing we need is the kids hearing about it, and Korra doesn't need to be anymore upset right now,"

"Geez, can't a guy read the daily news without getting yelled at?" The older man huffed and folded up the paper. "Besides, it wasn't Korra's fault,"

"She feels responsible, regardless, "Tenzin sighed. "She always takes things so personally,"

"Where is she?" Bumi scanned the room, his senses heightening, "I'll give her an ol' Bumi talk and hug session,"

"I think she left a while ago to the hospital to visit Bolin," Tenzin replied, beginning to place the chopsticks and napkins on the table. "Now go call the children to eat,"

* * *

"Oh, Mako, it is so good to see you again!" Yin gave her grandson a hug, then peered around him at the front entrance, "Where is Prince Wu?"

"He left a few months ago for Ba Sing Se, grandma, remember?"

"Oh, my. Has it been that long already?" She looked stricken for moment, before pulling Mako along.

Mako followed his grandmother to the back garage of the giant mansion. Boxes were plied high with knickknacks laying about absentmindedly. Pieces of glass and fabric were discarded; it was hard to see where the floor was in the whole mess.

"Now, I don't know what to give away and what I should keep," She huffed. "I keep telling your uncle and cousin to help clean up this mess but they never get to it. If you could just help clean everything and put things in neat piles, it would be a big help. I'll call you when the cookies are done,"

"No, problem, grandma," Mako told her, "I'll get right on it," Honestly, any distraction was welcome. He didn't want to think about horribleness that went on yesterday. He could barely get Korra to talk about it.

So, cleaning. Cleaning was well welcome. Maybe he could pick up some dumplings for Bo tonight when he went to visit.

...

About an hour passed and Mako could feel sweat caking his brow. He rubbed his nose again as he felt another sneeze coming on.

He was beginning to get into a nice routine of cleaning as the radio hummed in the background: take out. Fold or clean off dust. Place in one of two piles; _Keep _or_ Give Away. _

Mako folded another old pair of pants that once had been emerald green; there was a tear on the side and the pocket had a whole in it. He wondered if Grandma would want to toss it out, or if she'd rather sow them. Then again, Mako could always buy her a new pair if someone needed it.

Shrugging, he put it in the pile to ask her later. Reaching his hand down into the bottom of the box, he flinched and drew his hand back when it met the sharp sting of glass. A thin prick of blood bloomed from his index finger; he hissed and stuck in it his mouth.

After a moment, he bend down and looked deep into the box, carefully taking out whatever object had injured him.

Mako's eyes widened and his heart dropped down to his stomach.

It was a broken picture frame, its glass frame shattered in several pieces around the corner. But that wasn't what caused Mako's breath to hitch.

The picture's black and white glossy print showed him a family; a happy family. It was his mother and father, he knew. He was certain it was them, based on the picture grandma had showed him and Bolin both when they had first met, and his scattered memories far and few between.

But this picture showed a younger version of his parents. A little Mako sat in his father's arms, facing their mother as she lay in a bed, her hair disheveled. In her arms, wrapped in two bundles of blankets was Bolin as a new born baby.

And _another_ baby laying beside him.

Mako licked his dry lips, feeling his body already breaking out in a cold sweat. This just didn't make sense.

He delicately,_ slowly, _with the skills of a desperate orphan and skilled cop, pulled the picture out of its frame. Squinting his eyes at the black and white figures, he looked at baby Bolin. Then at the baby next to him. Mako wasn't positive-because most newborns all looked like the same pick pudginess-but he was pretty sure that this other baby was a girl.

The facts slowly put themselves together in his mind, the gears in his head churning in earnest.

A _girl._

Their _sister._

He had a sister. A little sister.

Bolin's_ twin_ sister.

"_Spirits.._." The word left his dry lips.

"Mako," His name rang out from down the hall. Before he could resister what was happening, the door was opening and his uncle was stepping in the garage. "Oh, there you are! I was hoping you'd still be here when I got back, " his uncle's smile gleamed. "Grandma says the cookies are ready. Why don't you come take a..."

Mako watched as Chow's smile fractured, his cheeriness fading off as he saw what Mako was holding. They two of them kept eachother's gazes for a moment, the color draining right out of the man's face. He didn't even try to snatch the photo away, or make some excuse.

"Mako," he took a step into the room, flustered, "look I can explain-"

Mako just stepped back, the fire in his heart coming out of every pore in his body.

"_Who is she?_"


	21. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

"Explain what," the bite of the words leaves Mako mouth with a bitter taste. "You knew _about this?_ About _her_, and you _never_ told us?"

The older man grimaces, holding back a sigh and sits down on a nearby dusty chair. "It wasn't my place to tell, Mako," he looks at his nephew's eyes, and heaves a breath as if the weight of an age-old secret has literally been lifted off his shoulders. "Your parents, they asked me to keep it a secret. San sent letters that only I know about. If you just let me explain, I'll tell you everything. I'll answer any questions you have, just...just hear me out."

Mako stands like that for a minute in silence; the picture clenched tightly in his fist, the taste in the back his throat growing. He doesn't know why, but he feels sick. Sick to his stomach, because these people are supposed to be his _family_, and family doesn't lie to each other. Family doesn't keep secrets from each other.

At least, they're not supposed to, anyway. Certain past terrorist groups and wars would prove this theory false. But this is_ his_ family, damn it, and sometimes in the back of his mind, he wonders if it would all be easier if they had all just never met. Because it's easier to keep a trust-_a bond_\- between two people, two halves, than a mob of strangers with his DNA.

Mako takes a deep breath.

"What's her name,"

"_Jaya,_" He replies, "Her adopted parents named her Jaya," Chow says slowly. "Listen, what I'm about to tell you, no one else in the family knows. Not your Grandmother, not your Aunt. You're_ not_ to tell any of them, do you understand,"

Mako nods fiercely.

"San, your father...he sent me letters all the time. Just of how he was doing, then of after his marriage, and after you were born... He wanted to keep in touch with me, but..."

"But he had a falling out with our grandfather before he left for Republic City," Mako says, reminding him of the few facts that he recalls from when they first met.

Chow nods, his angular chin jutting down. "He wanted to keep in touch with your Grandma, too, but... he thought it would just be too hard on her. She would want him to move his family back here, or move out with to the City with him. It was just easier this way," he scratched his cheek and looked to the side. "We had a strong relationship, your Dad and me. Well, except that I was kinda jealous of him when we were kids; him being younger than me, and an earthbender and all," He trails off with a chuckle. Mako wasn't laughing.

He takes in his nephew's face, so still and silent.

"Mako," his green eyes shift then, becoming darker and his tone grows more serious. "You have to understand. Times were different back then. A hundred years of war and hatred against the Fire Nation doesn't change overnight. People still threatened to evade the Fire Nation and destroy any old leaders of The Ozai Society. Threats of the Fire Nation coming back into power. The thought of any Nations intermingling with marriage was still frowned upon. Republic City was still getting its roots, so to speak. You wouldn't believe what San would write to to me about the racism in Republic City. People would look at him and your mother together and think it was insane,"

"Believe me, I have some idea," Mako mumbled. How many times in his youth would people take one look at his amber eyes and send him away? How much less of a pay did he gain, not only because he was a homeless kid, but because of the element he could create, and he must be a _criminal/ a druggie/ destined for nothing/ no good/ a life behind bars?_ He would look into his reflection from a broken windowpane or a ripple of water and think _if only_ he could trade his damning irises for green, could numb the power in his hands, he might earn a bit more sympathy. A hundred years of war and hatred _does not_ change overnight.

If Bolin ever felt this way, too, he never mentioned it. But he doubted that his younger brother could ever understand.

Yes, Mako had a pretty good idea.

"So what does this have to do with our parents giving away our sister?" _Our sister._ Those words felt so odd in his mouth.

Chow took a deep breath. "A few days after Bolin and Jaya were born, I got a letter from your parents. San had called me a few weeks previously, so happy that they were having twins," Chow explains, something deep in his eyes, like a forbidden truth, "but this letter was filled with so much sadness,"

Mako looks at him now, his dark brows pulling together. His happy, jolly uncle, never without a laugh; this was a whole different man standing in front of him. This, he didn't understand. Why _her?_ Why couldn't they keep her?

It was the most twisted feeling of relief and anger in his stomach; the pain of the younger sister he never got to know, and the burden lifted from him that he didn't have another mouth to feed, another soul to fight for. Mako tried to imagine taking care of another sibling on the streets. Of how Jaya being a girl would be that much harder with all the gangs and greasy hands and crooked smiles.

The very thought left him exhausted.

"Mako," Chow's voice cuts through the headache blooming between his eyes, "Like I said, times were different back then. San told me there was talk of people in Republic City- bad, extreme people- who were hunting down Fire Nation infant girls. They wanted them for the New Ozai Society, to use for a sort of army to bring the Fire Nation back into a total power. This lasted for a year or so, before Fire Lord Zuko and his men finally put a stop to it and reunited the infants with their families. But it was really bad for a wile,"

Mako swallows back a think glob, his eyes stinging, because he get's what his uncle is saying. The unsaid words of '_they were trying to protect her- to protect all of you'. _

"They were just trying to protect all of us," Mako forces out, "So they had to give her away,"

Chow nods slowly. "Your brother looked so much like San...but Jaya, she had your mother's eyes, and there was a great possibility that she was going to be a Firebender. And she is," Chow's eyes crinkled, "They never wanted to give her away, Mako, but it was just too dangerous to keep her. No kids were allowed to use their Firebending in fear of getting captured. Your parents probably had you and Bolin both under lock and key."

"I understand," Mako says quietly. Then he perks up, something blooming in him. "You said you know she is a Firebender- do you know where she is? Where she lives?"

Chow put his chin in his hand, "I can't remember exactly. But I know San wrote that she was given to a Water Tribe family, somewhere in the far east side of Republic City. Her Mother's name is Nitu, but, that's all San put down."

It was bubbling in him, something great and something fearful in Mako like never before.

Chow must have seen the look on his face. "Mako, she doesn't know she's adopted. You're not going to go look for her, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I, Uncle Chow," the desperation clear in his voice, "I'm not a Bone Marrow Match for Bolin, but think about it!" He states just as Chow's eyes lite up. "Jaya's his twin; that's gotta be a better possible match! I mean, if that doesn't work, nothing will. I have to find her."

"Mako-"

"I didn't match him, but..." Mako was frantic now, the fire in his eyes blazing, "But, maybe, maybe Jaya will work..."

"Look, Mako," the man walks up to him, and places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not saying that that's not a great thought. But it's not that simple. You have to think this through-"

"Think what through, Chow!? If there's a chance Bolin can live, I'm not gonna waste it," the words are nearly a snarl, a breath of a dragon bubbling up from his gut. But his uncle doesn't back down.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing, Mako?" Chow asks, "Even if you do find Jaya, what then? You've gotta break it to her that she's adopted, first off all. How do you think that's going to make her feel?"

Mako blinks, looking at him. Frankly, he doesn't much care about how it make her feel. The thought of forming a relationship with this girl, with having her with him for the rest of his life, hasn't crossed his mind yet. He's always had a little brother; the role of a big brother has always been his purpose. And as of now, Mako doesn't really care what he has to do to keep that role.

It was so, so much easier when it was just the two of them.

"And say you _do_ break it to her," Chan is still talking, and Mako's headache is building. " What then? You can't just ask her for her bone marrow and then be on your way. This is your sister. She's going to be a part of your life forever. This isn't a 30-minute pro-bending match; you don't just give it your all until the buzzer sounds,"

"I get it, Uncle Chow," he grits his teeth, closing his eyes. Because his Uncle is right. This woman isn't just a free marrow donation; he can't pick her cells apart and harvest her blood until she's been sucked dry, no matter how much Bolin may need it.

"And," Chow interrupts his thoughts, "What if she's not a match?"

The hitch of Mako's breath nearly chokes him. Because he hasn't aloud himself to contemplate the possibility of that outcome. That's not in his game-plan; he hasn't prepared for this type of scenario. It just doesn't compute with his senses.

Because the answer to that question is too painful to contemplate.

He swallows the pain down. "She will," he meets his uncle's eyes, so like his father's, so like his brother's. "She's his twin. She _has_ to be,"

"Chow, Mako, darling..." The two turn to see the door opening, and Grandma Yin standing in the doorway, "I thought you two were coming. The cookies are getting cold,"

Silence dances for a moment, and the two men just look at each other. The old woman must see their faces or sense the tension, because she glances between her son and grandson. "Mako, Chow, is everything alright?"

Chow breaks first. "Yeah, Mom. Everything's fine. I was just helping Mako clean up. Let's go eat," he turns and leads his mother out the door, "Can't ever waste your homemade cookies,"

The paper crinkles in Mako fingers, and her finds his hand shaking. He delicately folds the paper up, and slips in it his pocket.

He wishes things were easier, that he had a solution, a game-plan. But right now he's so blindsided he doesn't know what to think.

"Mako!" Grandma comes down the hall, "Come, dear, the cookies are getting cold, and you need more meat on your bones,"

He sighs and follows her. "Coming, Grandma!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Mako called, wiping sweat absently from his forehead.

He felt worn out, both emotionally and physically. Alternating between working long hours at the office filing police reports, researching new unsolved cases, being babysitter to former-prince Wu, and literally chasing down criminals through back alleys while dodging various elements, was exciting no doubt, but exhausting. Between his hectic job and the emotional strain of his brothers illness, Mako's life was pretty on edge. He could feel himself aging some days, grey hairs sprouting on his forehead and his facial features narrowing in stress. The past few months had shaved years off his already short life. And before that, with all the end of the world nonsense, and all the battles over the years, Mako was pretty sure he should be checking in for retirement very soon.

Granted, him and Bo had never really had easy lives to begin with.

Mako pulled his uniform jacket over his head, absently flinging it onto the coat rack by the door. Home sweet home, he thought lazily. Mako was already fantasizing about kicking his feet up, having a glass of wine maybe, and not moving for the rest of the night. His muscles ached in a way he hadn't felt since his days of picking up odd jobs at factories when he was a kid. He really was becoming an old man.

"Bo? Where you at?" Mako was expecting to see his brother strewn across their sofa, the poor guy had been really weak lately- not that Mako would ever blame him. He deserved as much rest as he could get. Maybe he was sleeping.

"Bolin?" He asked cautiously when he received no response.

The light in the bathroom was on, spilling faintly out into the dark hallway. Mako frowned in confusion, the door was half open. As he moved closer he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone becoming violently ill, and his heart lurched.

Bolin looked terrible, he was still hunched and trembling over the toilet as Mako stepped inside. Bolin spat out a mouthful of bile before groaning quietly, reaching a shaking hand upwards to flush it down. _He didn't hear me come in,_ Mako thought with a wince,_ poor Bolin._ The younger man had recently started up radiation therapy when the chemo failed to kill the caner, and the doctors had warned them about the side affects. As much as the doctors promised him it was for the best and it would help, Mako couldn't help but worry that it was draining all Bolin had left to give. He'd never seen his brother look so fragile and hopeless; the dark rings around his eyes and hollowed out definitions of his cheeks and temples did nothing to ease Mako's dread.

"Hey, bro..." He called softly, kneeling downwards to his brothers height and rubbing small circles into Bolin's still shaking shoulder. He wouldn't let this time be like_ last_ time; he hadn't had to bash in the bathroom door yet, so that was a start.

"Bad day, huh?" Bolin only moaned in response, a sheen of clammy sweat covered his pale, sunken face. Mako sighed in sympathy, and stroked a hand across his brothers shaved head. Bolin lurched over the toilet in a dry heave, his stomach angrily revolting but there was nothing left to give. He'd barely been eating to begin with. Mako winced as his baby brother's facial expressions contorted in pain. He let out a small sound of sympathy, before rising to his feet and grabbing a nearby glass to fill it with water, already knowing what to do by now. Bolin groaned once more, thoroughly spent, and rested his face on the cool porcelain.

Mako wordlessly passed him the water, and watched as Bolin listlessly swished it around once and opened his mouth to let it spill out. The poor guy didn't have the energy left to lift his head.

"You all done?"

Bolin nodded minutely. Mako sat down on the cold tile, and pulled Bolin onto his shoulder. He noted vaguely, that the loose night-shirt Bolin wore seemed even baggier than ever. Everything about the guy seemed to be listless and drooping; Mako swallowed the lump of fear building in his throat. The last thing Bolin needed was a hysterical older brother. He rubbed Bolin's arm gently, somewhat distractedly.

"'M glad you're here," Bolin mumbled into Mako's shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut, the grip on his brother tightening slightly. Mako was struck suddenly by an over powering sense of guilt. If he wasn't working so much, if he wasn't gone from home all the time, Bolin wouldn't have spent the past who knows how long puking and in pain all alone. He wouldn't be suffering in silence. Bolin needed a support system, he needed someone taking care of him. And where had Mako been? Big Brother of the Year, leaving his sickly and weak little brother at home to undergo Radiation therapy alone. He should talk to Bolin about going back to that support group, he thought, befriending others going through similar experiences. The doctors had adamently suggested it. Why had Bolin stopped going? He couldn't remember now. He was too busy to remember.

_Big Brother of the Year._

Mako knew they needed the paychecks he brought home, though. Desperately, especially with all the treatments and the medications and the bed rest and hospital visits. Mako just wished desperately that there could be another way. He almost couldn't bear the sight of his usually happy go lucky brother nearly passed out in his arms, or shaking like a leaf in the too-yellow glow of the bathroom. It nearly caused him to be physically sick.

Mako just wanted his brother to be healthy again. To not be living in so much pain and sickness, to be happy. A part of him felt like a failure; he'd spent so many years enduring everything so that Bolin-with his endless smiles and wide eyes-wouldn't have to. So that he could be a kid for all the years that Mako couldn't, and more. So that at least Bolin could retain his hope and love of life.

Look where that got them; sitting in a yellow, run down bathroom, Bolin half awake and covered in illness, strewn across Mako's shoulder. Mako would give anything to take Bolin's place.

He fought back the burning sensation building behind his eyes and clawing up his throat, and a tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder. He wanted to tell Bolin about Jaya. The desperation clawing at his throat to tell Bolin they had a sister; that he had a twin and the possibility of her being a match for him, might be the solution to all this pain. But...

He couldn't. Looking at the utter exhaustion in his brother's eyes, he couldn't allow him to feel that ache. The a_nger_ and _hurt_ and _betrayal_ that ached his core; that still did when he thought about it all, and the secret his uncle kept.

Some other time. But not right now.

"So you'll never guess what happened today. Those bandits I was telling you about last week? The ones stalking Wu?" Mako had had to tell their Grandma that Wu had left months ago; she always had had an odd fascination with him, "Well, I caught two of them! Red-handed in fact, traced them all the way back to their hideout before they noticed me trailing 'em." Bolin sniffed, and shuffled his face further into Mako's shoulder.

"They thought they were too good, it would have been hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that one of them decided to start shooting fireballs at me right by the old oil rigs." He paused for dramatic effect, listening for Bolin's huffed breath. "Shot two of them, right at the barrels. He was lucky that he had terrible aim, or the whole place could have lit up. I'm telling you; I keep getting sent out to catch these guys, but I'm pretty sure they were going to get themselves caught all on their own without me there. In fact, I'm getting pretty sure that Wu could fend them off himself."

This was a ritual for the two of them at this point; Mako pulled his brother close, and softly told him overly-dramatic tales of his job as detective/ babysitter extraordinaire as Bolin fought off waves of pain and exhaustion. On good days, Bo would join in and laugh with him at Wu's antics, or play along with his soap opera-tinted versions and Mako could almost pretend nothing was wrong with his brother at all. That it had all been some terrible dream.

On bad days, he could barely get a laugh or an acknowledgement from his brother. But he would continue on anyways, knowing Bolin took comfort in his voice and the distractions.

As he spoke, weaving tales about the two pickpockets he'd chased down and their vicious pick pocketing crime circle, he noticed Bolin's shoulders heaving slightly. He politely pretended not to notice, and continued on, elaborating Wu's Epic Tantrum of the Day, usually Bolin's favorite part of story time. The shaking only increased, and eventually, Mako heard the soft sounds of choked breaths and the sensation of warmth creeping through his shirt sleeve.  
Mako's words trailed off into nothing. Bolin's loud sniffling and deep trembling breaths conveniently hiding the sound of Mako's heart breaking.

Today was a very bad day.

He silently leaned his head on his brother's, hushing him softly and rubbing circles into his arm and back. "I know, Bo, I know." He whispered.

Bolin had only cried a handful of times in their life. Sure, he blubbered and wailed plenty, but he was an actor at heart. Mako had rarely witnessed Bolin truly cry, the silent, heart shattering, hopeless kind of sobbing. The last time Mako could remember the same sound of despair emanating from his brother, had been when their parents died.

Eventually, the shaking and heaving settled, and Bolin's breath evened out. He could feel Bolin drifting off against him, and despite not wanting to move his worn out brother, he knew that sleeping on the chilled bathroom floor would not help his condition any.

"Alright, bro, I think it's time you headed to bed. Whadd'ya think?" He gently shifted his brother, hefting him up slowly to his wobbly feet. Bolin mumbled vaguely in response, sniffling to himself. Mako felt his breath hitch when he saw the red hue to his brother's tired eyes.

_We'll get through this, Bo, I know we will. I'm not giving up on you, I'll be here every step of the way, _Mako felt himself frown, and he pulled his brother even tighter to his side as they slowly made their way towards Bolin's bed. The young man yawned and faltered slightly; Mako leaned more of his brothers weight onto himself and continued forward, finally placing Bolin on the soft bedding right as Bolin lost his battle with exhaustion.

Mako tucked Bolin under the covers, checking to make sure he wasn't developing a fever, before letting out a long, tired breath. He took in his brother's shaved head, his sunken eyes and translucent skin tone and was nearly overcome by how strong Bolin truly was. Even so ill, he was trying to manage it all with little complaints or frustrations-though he had every right to either. He never once vented frustrations about being left alone, but Mako felt guilty regardless. He was going to have to work something out, Bolin was getting too sick, he needed someone to be there during the day.

Things were looking bleak, and it ached. Mako could smell illness on his brother, it wafted about him everywhere he went. Despite it all, Bolin kept his head high. Some days were better than others albeit, but a part of Mako was deeply awed by how his little brother was handling all of this. He wanted to _scream,_ to _break things_, to run away and never look back- how was a person supposed to handle something like this? How was anyone supposed to handle watching someone waste away slowly?

And yet, Bolin was handling it with flying colors as far as Mako was concerned. He hadn't given up, and that was all he could ask for.  
People said that sick loved ones drew strength from the support of friends and family around them; that they needed the love and care to find the energy to keep going. Mako was pretty sure it was the other way around, that he drew his drive to keep going from every smile Bolin managed to work up, and every step he continued to take.

Bolin was going to come out of this just fine, Mako was sure of it.

Bolin was the strongest person he knew.

* * *

_Hey, guys. :) Let me know what you think._

_Also, some questions for you to answer: how and when do you think Mako should break the news to Bolin about their sister, and how do you think Bolin will react? If I like your idea, I'll use it in the fic, okay?_

_Thanks, everyone! Take care._


	22. My Brother's Keeper

Mako stood outside of the apartment door, the picture of his sister still clenched in his fist. Anger and pain was still circling within him and he was making sure to channel that anger to his opposing hand, as to not set the picture on fire should his control shatter.

Would would he say? What 'could' he say? 'Hey, Bo, I just found out from our uncle that you have a twin sister! I'm gonna hunt her down and beg for her to help save your life!'

Yeah, as if that would go down well.

Mako sighed and loosened his grip on the picture, lifting it up to glance at it one more time.

"Jaya." he said softly, her name still alien to his tongue.

He placed the crumpled photograph in his pocket and took out his key, opening the door. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He could hear the radio going on in the living room, and his teeth ground against each other.

"Hey, Bo." Mako said as he entered the living room, finding his brother reclined on the couch.

Bolin opened his eyes, lifting his gaze to find Mako entering, and smiled. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Mako asked. He plopped down beside Bolin. His brother looked exhausted.

"Better," Bolin said. Mako couldn't bring himself to call out his lie.

"How was your day?" he said instead. He could feel the picture burning a hole in his pocket. As if Jaya was trying to burn her way out of it.

"It's been okay, actually. Korra and Asami stopped by for a bit and brought me lunch." Bolin patted his stomach that had been at war with him for what seemed like forever by now. "It's funny, I was about to ask you where you've been all day."

"I, uh, went to go see our family," Mako said slowly. Might as well tell the truth.

"I wish I could go see them," Bolin mumbled, a hint of forlornness in his voice, "How are they?"

"Fine, just fine." Mako scratched his chin, looking down. "They were happy to see me."

"That's good," Bolin smiled.

"Yeah." Mako nodded. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "So...I helped clean up a bit around the house and, uh, came across an old picture of you."

Bolin perked up, the place where his bushy brows once were, raising slightly. "Really?"

Mako nodded once, solemnly. "Yeah. You were still a baby in it and..." Mako slipped his hand in his pocket, feeling the picture against his fingers.

"You have it on you?" Bolin asked, and grinned when Mako nodded again. "Well, lemme see it!"

He took the picture from his pocket and placed it slowly in Bolin's eager hands. Bolin turned the picture over...and his smile fell.

"Uh, Mako? Are you sure this picture is of me?" he asked, pointing at it. "Who's that? A cousin of ours?"

Mako shook his head. "No."

Bolin scratched his head. "A friend's child?"

"That, Bolin..." Mako took a deep breath. "That is your twin sister."

Bolin looked up at him and blinked, the corner of his lip twitching. He smiled suddenly and nudged Mako playfully. "Very funny, bro. Seriously, who is she?"

"I _am_ being serious." Mako continued, "That's you and that's your twin sister, Jaya."

Bolin seemed to pause and the smile on his face slowly fell. "But...no. We would know if I had a twin sister, she'd be with us right now if..." Words failed him and he looked back at the picture. His eyes quinted together in confused frustration. "How didn't we know about her? Is she..." Bolin prompted, not wanting to say what he was thinking.

"Dad told Uncle Chow not to tell anyone else." Mako said. His gaze found Jaya's face and he frowned. "He made him promise to keep her existence a secret."

"But why?"

"When you and Jaya were born," Mako sighed, weariness talking hold of him, "the world still hadn't fully recovered from the Hundred Year War. The Ozai Society was still out there, looking for people to recruit so they could help them bring order back to the Fire Nation like it was during the War. Specifically, firebender girls." Mako said. He paused, wanting to choose how to word the rest of the story carefully. "Mom and Dad didn't want them coming to us,"

Bolin looked back at him, eyes wide.

"They had a choice, Bo. Give up their daughter, or lose all three of us." Mako continued. "The Ozai Society didn't know we were benders, and our parents wanted to keep it that way. So they gave Jaya up for adoption. They didn't want to, but it was too dangerous."

Bolin pondered this new information, his expression unmoving. He was transfixed by his sister's face, her being there beside him all those years ago and he never remembered her face. Her name. "She's a firebender?" Bolin said softly.

Mako nodded, "Yeah. And she was adopted into a Water Tribe family."

"I wish I could remember her." Bolin whispered, more to himself than to Mako.

"Well... You may be able to meet her." Mako said, attentive.

"What do you mean?" Bolin said.

"I want to find her and ask her to help you." Mako stated, as if this choice was the most important thing in the world, "She could be a perfect match and-"

Bolin shook his head, making Mako pause. "Don't do that." he said as he gave the picture back to Mako.

"What? Why not?" Mako blinked at him, holding the picture in his hand as if it would dissipate if he let go.

"No offense, bro, but you're not the best at talking to people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What are you gonna do when you find her, huh?" Bolin asked. He looked at Mako with an exhausted fierceness in his eyes. "Go up to her and say 'Hey, I'm your long lost older brother and you have a twin brother that's dying and we were wondering if we could have some of your bone marrow to save him? Oh, and did I mention it could kill you?'" Bolin frowned. "And let's say she does help. Then what? 'Thanks for helping us, see you around?'"

"Bolin-" Mako began.

"That's not fair, Mako." Bolin interrupted. "You can't do that to her. Does she even know she's adopted?"

Mako straightened up in his seat. "No, but that doesn't have to do with saving you."

"It has everything to do with saving me!" Bolin yelled, a new-found strength in his voice. "You can't ruin her life just to save mine! She could have health risks for the rest of her life if she does this,"

"Bolin, we are out of options here! You could die if we don't go through with this transplant!" Mako said. "Do you still remember that?!"

"I know that I could die any _second_, but that doesn't justify that you want to waltz into Jaya's life and wreck it!" Bolin said. "Did you even stop to think about what we'd be putting her through whether she says yes or not?!"

"I just want to keep you alive, alright!" Mako said.

"Why can't you let me decide that, then?!" Bolin said.

Bolin got to his feet in a rush and stomped off to his room, ignoring his brother calling for him and the tears brewing in his eyes. He slammed his bedroom door behind him and fell to his bed, his hands clenched in fists on his lap.

...

Mako didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew enough was enough when he couldn't stand the thought of Bolin crying himself to sleep anymore. It's not like it would be the first time, after all. He got up from the couch and approached his brother's door. He raised his hand and knocked, his knuckles echoing on the hard surface.

"Bo?" When his call was met with silence he sighed. "Bolin, please let me in."

It took a few minutes for him to hear the shuffling on the other side of the door. The door opened and Bolin stood there. Mako tried not to stare at the red in his eyes, evidence that he had been crying.

"Bolin, I..." He trailed off and looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you all worked up."

Bolin sniffed and dropped his hand from the door. No matter how much they fought, he could never stay mad at his brother for long. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Mako shook his head. "After learning about Jaya, after finding that we could have an alternative solution, I couldn't stop myself from getting my hopes up. I've taken care of you for nearly our whole lives, and the thought of me not being able to help you this time-"

His sentence was halted by his brother's arms going around him and pulling him close. Mako relaxed immediately and hugged his brother back.

"I understand, Mako," Bolin said into his brother's shoulder.

Mako smiled and patted his brother's back. "Bo?"

"Yeah?"

Pause. "I love you."

Bolin smiled and sniffed, "I love you, too."

* * *

_Hey, everyone. So I think once finals and the holidays are over, I'll be able to update more frequently and with more detailed and longer chapters._

_So, this is kind of a tricky scenario, with what's right verses what's wrong, and the brothers aren't agreeing here. Their opposing view points are going to cause more family drama later on, but I'd like to know what you think._

_Whose side do you think is right here; Mako's or Bolin's, and why? Can you back it up?_

_It is really fair, or moral per se, to cause one person to sacrifice their health for someone else? This theme ties a bit into one of my favorite books; 'My Sister's Keeper' by Jodi Picoult. _

_More plot lines with Kuvira and Korra and the Spirits soon, and the repercussions of what happened at that event with the bombings. Korra never catches a break, huh?_

_So, let me know who's side you're on; perhaps I will use a bit of your opinion in the fic. (If you want)_

_Happy Holidays! :)_


	23. Calm Before the Storm

It was cool and relaxing, and all he wanted for the rest of his life; the way the breeze cooled his skin and how Opal's soft hair rested against his cheek. If he stayed like this, he could die happy. He lifted his head to the sky and saw above him an endless mirror of blue, just a quenching sea of azure, bathing him in its calming light. He wondered how he could feel so calm in this moment, how the weight of all his problems could seem so insignificant with Opal resting beside him.

Maybe this was what_ peace_ felt like. What _acceptance_ felt like. Bolin had been going to a lot of the group meetings recently; fellow older patients at the meetings had been saying lately that, from their own previous experiences, once you reach a certain point with your illness, when treatments are doing more harm than good and it looks like there's no way out, that you just feel...richer. Rather, life itself feels richer, fuller, happier. You begin to appreciate the little things.

But they were terminal, Bolin knew. And he wasn't at that point yet. He still had at least another treatment to try, and if that failed, there was always the Bone Marrow Transplant.

"You said her name again,"

He moved his gaze to the young woman next to him. Opal's head was still on her shoulder, but she moved her hand over to stoke her thumb across his knuckles; he'd been so cold recently.

"Huh?"

"Jaya," she closed her eyes, letting the early hands of spring reach out and touch her face with the start of the warm weather. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah. No..." Bolin sighed, "I don't know," Opal's brow furrowed and she leaned into him. "It's just...I don't even know how I feel about it, you know? How I'm supposed to feel. It's all so crazy. For most of my life it's just been me and Mako, trying to survive. Just the two of us. And then, we find out we have this huge family. And that we have a sister. My..._twin sister,"_

Opal hummed in response, leaning back on her elbows. "Mako seemed pretty excited about it. He practically rammed the door temple door down to tell Korra and Asami about it," She said.

"Of course Mako's excited about it," he mumbled. Opal looked at him, confused. "He thinks he's found my walking DNA savior in human form, or something. Like he's on a mission to go track her down and everything's gonna go back to normal,"

"And that's a good thing," Opal prompted.

"I mean...it is. It _should be a good_ _thing_," Bolin sat up, his peaceful mood gone. "But, I can't help thinking that for once in our lives, I'm the one thinking practically, and in the long term of things. While Mako's the one who's so caught up in this emotionally that he can't see things realistically,"

Bolin starred at the patch of grass in front of him; a month ago, it had been covered in snow. Time was moving on, while his body was stuck in self-destruct mode.

"Korra told me you and Mako had a bad fight," The airbender put a hand on his shoulder.

Bolin nodded. "I don't know what he thinks is gonna happen_ if_ he does find her. It's like he just wants her for the transplant, and not as a sister for the rest of our lives. Like, the second he gets her marrow, he can just forget about her," Bolin rubbed his head, feeling another headache coming on that he was getting too used to. "And the thing is, she doesn't even know she's adopted. How are we gonna break that news to her? Mako's not thinking of her feelings at all; how he expects us to just waltz into her life and change it forever. And what if she's not a match? _What then_?"

"I don't know..." Opal said softly. She didn't have the answers to what Bolin needed right now, and it hurt to see her boyfriend in so much pain.

"And, like, okay, what if she refuses to go through with it, too? This procedure has a lot of risks on her end, too. Like, not having kids, for one thing! That's a big deal!"

The breeze blew through the courtyard, lifting Opal short hair and blowing away traces of Bolin's tears.

"If I had the ability to save someone's life with my own bone marrow," Opal began, not looking at Bolin, "even if it was someone close yo me...but they told me I could never have kids..." Bolin watched as she swallowed hard. "I...I don't know how I'd feel. I don't know if I could do it,"

They sat in silence for a long while. Bolin half expected her to say something along the lines of _But, of course, I'd do it for you_, but words never came.

"So," Opal prompted, for once not knowing what to say, "what next?"

"I don't know," Bolin grimaced. "Mako wants us to start looking for Jaya. Our uncle says she lives with a watertribe family in the north end of the city. So, I guess, that's what's next. Whether I like it or not," he tried to turn to Opal and smile, but she already beat him to it, nuzzling into the crock of his shoulder. She craned her neck up for a kiss; their lips joining, warmth spreading through both of them.

When Bolin pulled back, he noticed Opal's eyes were slightly damp. "We'll whatever you decide, whatever you need, I'll support you,"

Bolin didn't even need to say _'thank you_'. Those two words alone were not enough to show his gratitude and love to this girl resting in his arms.

The soft, cool grass under the warm sun, felt like a soft cot he should've fell asleep on. Like spring was finally here once more. But he was too weary, and captivated by other greener things; like Opal's eyes. His head rested on Opal's shoulder, her lithe fingers threading through his, soothingly. Her eyes would flit back to him every now and then, and he just let his eyes look to the clear blue sky.

This, _this_ was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

_Peace._

* * *

**Hey, guys. So, I know this chapter is short. But it's just to get back into the swing of things with this fic. Longer chapters will be here soon.**

**Question; who do you agree with more, Mako or Bolin? Can you see both sides clearly? Let me know what you think, or if I can improve on anything. Thanks!**


	24. Damage Control

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! Hope you're all doing well. Spring break is almost here and the weather is finnnaaallllyyyy getting warming! :)**

**Here is my latest chapter.**

**Note: a little Korrasami section here is originally from my Korrasami fic called "_Pandora's Box"._ I don't really like reusing scenes, but I felt this just fit into this chapter really well.**

**Also, I'd like to make a shout out to '**_Theorangestar_**'! She did the Bolin and Mako scenes of this chapter for me, and I think did an amazing job! Go check out her tumblr and fanfiction account, which both go by the same name. She is pro-bopal, which is awesome because Bolin and Opal really don't seem to have a large fandom.**

**But seriously, guys. Go check out her Bolin and Mako brotherly fics and the BOPAL BOPAL AND MORE BOPAL.**

**"The Lives and Times of Opal and Bolin" are basically everything you want from the bopal relationship and more in neat little one-shots.**

**'Gone', you need tissues for, and which isn't on ff yet, but (hopefully) will be soon. Very sad, tragic Bopal. For the tragedy lover in all of us.**

**'The Avatar State' is a cool AU one-shot of Bolin as the Avatar during the Amon de-bending scene in the 'Revelation'.**

**And 'Eruption'...oh, man this one is my favorite. It's just chock full of Mako and Bolin brotherly love and Bopal and badass Bolin. It involves a take down of a volcano and a sacrifice that I wish actually happened on the show. It's just...you have to read it to find out. ;)**

**What are you waiting for?!**

**Well, why don't you read MY lovely chapter first, and leave a nice review, please? THEN go check out her stuff! It won't disappoint ;)**

* * *

Korra felt her brows knit tight, the space between them growing dark with pinched nerves. Kuvira's form standing in front of Reiko, and the Ex-tyrant's deep voice swearing an oath to him and all of Republic City that she would do whatever she could to help rebuild what she had destroyed, should have calmed the Avatar's nerves.

But it didn't. Korra would have expected herself to not be fearful in front of the huge crowed of people swarmed in front of City Hall by now, but she found her head beginning to pound. Maybe is was from all the flashing lights in her face, or perhaps it was all the yelling. But there was something about being in the center of attention-your every move and word and _breath _being recorded-that Korra couldn't quite feel comfortable with.

Her past three years in seclusion and anonymity was giving her a culture shock she wasn't quite expecting. Being around so many people at once was not something she remembered missing.

_Eight percent approval? Who are they asking?_

_You can't take that to heart. People are just frustrated._

"-Avatar Korra?"

Korra's focus came back, her eyes blinking rapidly to defuse the newest camera flash that made spots dance in front of her vision.

_"I said no pictures..."_ the words came mumbled from under her breath.

Reiko addressed her once again. Korra could feel the man's patience dwindling and his annoyance growing, if his ever-pissed off face were a cue.

She walked up to the microphone, now standing parallel to Kuvira. No doubt Asami was in the audience somewhere, trying to put on a brave face when all the engineer wanted was to see Kuvira in jail. She wished Asami was up here with her now.

"Thank you, Mister President," She cleared her throat, directing her gaze just above all the faces in the audience like her dad had suggested once. (_Well, it always helps with my stage fright_)

"Kuvira will be staying at the Air Temple until further notice under my aid," she stated, "We will make Republic City prosperous once again. This City will not fail to be a beacon of hope for all the Nations,"

She had planned more, really she had, but Kuvira was looking at her, and she let the questions and lights fade into the back of her mind.

_You better not let me down, Kuvira._

* * *

Korra knew this awkward and painful situation was going to be inevitable, but she didn't think it would be _this_ awkward. And, she had at least hoped that Asami would be standing by her, and not painfully silent during the whole dinner.

Asami had been ignoring her for days now. And by Mako's news update of the whole '_Jaya situation,' _things back at his place weren't going so well either.

At least Bolin and Opal were trying to make things easier, and were sitting beside her, despite Kuvira's seat on the opposite side of the table.

Korra could practically hear everyone chewing with how eerily silent the dining room was. This wasn't how she remembered dinners here going. Meals were always lively and fun, full of laughs. Bolin would be telling the kids some cool tales about pro-bending, all while sending fleeting flirtatious glaces at Opal. Jinora and Kai would always be giggling and having a little conversation with their eyes that seemed audible only to them, and Bumi would be unraveling some wild and wacky tale that no one would ever want to seem to believe, yet the ex-solider would swear was true. Tenzin and Pema would be trying- and mostly failing- to keep the peace.

But not tonight. Everything was different now.

She swallowed the last bit of her dumpling as her hands unconsciously fisted tight in her lap.

"So, Asami," she tried, "How was your day? Get any good business offers?"

Her girlfriend only shrugged slightly, her green eyes meeting her's only briefly, "Not really. Business has been slow lately. You know, what with the whole rebuilding of the City after total demolition and all," she shot her last words to the woman in green across from her, "Total take-overs and wars tend to end badly for business,"

At Korra's left side, Kuvira could be seen visibly flinching, curling into her bowl of food.

Korra tried to send Asami a look with her eyes; _please, not right now._

It was then that Korra got a better look at Asami's face. The slight bags under her green eyes couldn't be completely covered with makeup. This whole ordeal was much harder on Asami then she was admitting, Korra realized.

Asami was many things; caring, selfless to almost a fault. But she could also be very passive-agreesive when she wanted to be. And Kuvira wasn't the only one barring the brute of her anger.

She met Bolin's eyes, then. And though her poor friend was so sickly and no doubt wanted to be _anywhere_ but here with all this food and tension, he had chosen to come tonight. He was always trying to make things easier for everyone. Bolin sent her an encouraging look.

"So, Korra," he began, looking from the Avatar, to the engineer, "You and Asami have any cool plans soon?" He gave a slight wiggle of his thinning brows, suggesting much more than 'cool plans'. Opal looked like she wanted to flick him.

"That depends," Korra thought, smirking brightly at the other woman, "Asami's always been a better planner than me. I'm just happy to have fun and do whatever she wants," She couldn't keep her smile from falling when Asami looked at her again.

"You _know_ what I want..." The words were under her breath and laced with something slightly bitter. Everyone listening could hear the underlying meaning in Asami's words, but Korra of all people didn't want to go down that road tonight.

_I'm sorry, _she tried to tell her. She wished Asami was sitting next to her.

Just when Korra opened her mouth again, someone else spoke up.

"Thank you for the meal, Master Tenzin," It was Kuvira. She was now standing up from the table, bowing graciously at Tenzin and Pema. Everyone was frozen in their seats, and no doubt the woman could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to go to bed early," her voice was low, trying to be calm.

Tenzin nodded, "Of course. Korra," he turned to the Avatar, "would you show Kuvira to her room, please?"

"Of course. Follow me," She stood up and offered the door to the other woman.

Before she left the threshold, Korra sent a fleeting glace over her shoulder. Asami and Opal were looking down at their laps, anywhere but her face. Korra couldn't imagine what they were going through right now, but she didn't know how to make this right.

Should she talk to Opal? No doubt this was hard on the younger girl, having Kuvira stay in her actual home. Asami had her own place to live; Opal had to see the Ex-tyrant all day, everyday. And Korra didn't know what the right words would be even if she tried. At least her airbender friend was being friendly to her. Opal made Asami's grudges look like nothing.

"Goodnight, everyone," she called, hoping it was enough for now. The echoing _goodnight_ calmed her nerves, somewhat.

* * *

Bolin grumbled to himself as he dug in his pockets for his apartment keys. He didn't want to go inside and feel that awkward tension between him and Mako again; they hadn't talked since their fight about _her, _but that hadn't stopped the firebender from watching Bolin's every move. He used to find it comforting, knowing his big brother was looking out for him, but recently it was burdening, as if Mako's gaze was a physical weight that Bolin's shoulders had to constantly bare. He sighed when he finally pulled out the key. He still needed Mako, and he couldn't deny it. Bolin probably only had made it this far because Mako made it his mission to be at his side. He knew deep down he should be grateful, but all he could think about now was the stress, the rolling of his stomach, that name repeating over and over in his head: _"Jaya, Jaya, Jaya…"_

With a click, he pushed the door open and saw the living room empty, save for Pabu who was sleeping on the couch. He gave the fire ferret a quick scratch behind the ears before exploring the apartment. No one was in the kitchen, and of course, no one was in his room. He spotted light streaming from under Mako's door, and he let out a sigh before he gave a soft knock against the wood. He didn't wait for an answer, and pushed his way into the room.

Mako was shoving something into a desk drawer and shot straight up at the intrusion. The two brothers stared at each other, the silence thick and heavy. Bolin could almost feel his strength and resolve being sapped by Mako's amber eyes, and that irked him. Of course, he rarely ever won one of these staring matches of theirs, but it irked him just the same.

He told himself that if Korra and Asami could try to work out their problems with one another, well, then, surely he and Mako could, too. He could at least _try. _No matter how angry he was at his brother right now.

"Hey…" his voice was soft and gravely. Ugh, he missed when it didn't hurt to speak, or hurt to do anything, really. "So, I need to go to the hospital for my blood transfusion. I was wondering, you know, if you could take me? I understand if you can't, you're probably busy…" he reached up and nervously ran his hand across his smooth head. "Never mind. I'll just call Asami, it's no big deal…" he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mako exclaimed as he almost leapt forward, hand outstretched. Bolin turned back, startled. "Of course! Of course I'll take you! It's no trouble at all."

Bolin's eyes slid accusingly around the room. "Well, I'd like to do it now, so if you're going to take me, let's go." There was a sharp bite to his voice that was so foreign on his lips. His anger over the past few days swirled in his stomach uncomfortably with the nausea and exhaustion from his sickness.

"Oh! Well, sure! Yeah we can go right now. Just let me use the bathroom, then we can go." Mako slipped past him in the doorway. Once upon a time Bolin would have had to move away to let Mako pass; his muscly build took up almost any doorway. Now he was so skinny he didn't even flinch as Mako twisted his body to get by. The firebender's footsteps faded down the hall and the bathroom door clicked shut.

The earthbender gave one more glance-over of the room as he drew up the energy to move again, but his eyes stopped on a paper that was sticking out of the drawer Mako had just been using. Based on how quickly Mako had been shoving those papers away when he opened the door, it was probably something he didn't want Bolin to see.

Bolin had a pretty good feeling what it was.

He knew he shouldn't look at those papers. He'd become _involved_, and he wanted to stay as far away from this issue as possible. Unfortunately, that little nagging curiosity had spiked in the back of his head told him to look; he had never been good at ignoring temptation. It almost felt like he wasn't in control of his body as he crossed the room and pulled open the desk drawer. His fears were confirmed as he sifted through the papers.

Mako had been extremely busy putting his detective skills to use. Numerous records from the Police Department and City Hall were strewn about that drawer. Records of families with Water Tribe names, adoption papers all dating back to nineteen and twenty years ago. There was a notebook with lists and notes scribbled in Mako's tight scratchy handwriting, connecting dates and people and locations around the city. There were what few papers existed about their parents and that forsaken picture with all of them and _her_. He couldn't look at it, and shoved it back in the drawer.

He was so entangled in this web of research that he didn't hear the bathroom door open and footsteps coming back down the hall. "Okay, Bro, let's go—"

Mako froze in the door frame as Bolin turned around. The detective's face went pale and his eyes wide as he immediately knew what his brother had stumbled upon. "Bolin… I, uh…"

His quiet seething bubbled up into a rage that clouded Bolin's mind. "Got a lot of research here, haven't you? Even though I didn't want you to do this, even though we haven't decided anything, _you did it anyway_!_" _He slapped the notebook back down on the desk, and it echoed across the room. _"Did you even find her?"_

Mako's mouth flapped open and closed like a fish out of water. There was a flicker in his eyes, a quick clue to the answer; Bolin's heart felt unnaturally heavy.

He didn't let the older man finish as he slammed the drawer shut. "Whatever. We're gonna be late." He marched past Mako- not even sparing him a look- and down the hall. Mako glanced back at the mess of papers, before he sighed and shut the door. This was going to be a _long drive_.

* * *

'"I can't believe you!" Asami is rushing out of the room before Korra can stop her, all with a whirl of black hair and a scowl on her perfect lips, "How could you do this!?"

Asami's turned into a sun, a star about to explode and take everything in its wake when it goes supernova. All that will be left is the collateral damage. And as limitless as Korra is, far be it from her to tell Asami Sato what to do.

It had started when Opal had walked in on her and Tenzin talking about having Kuvira living here permanently, since she had no place else to go. Korra didn't think she could trust Kuvira to be by herself. The Airbender had grown visably upset, begging her not to have anything more to do with the tyrant. Seeing her at dinner every night was bad enough, and Opal at least thought she could tough it out for the time being. But living here _permanently?!_

Then, Asami had walked in. And it all went downhill from there.

It was like slow motion, the crack in Asami's face. Like waiting for something to go over a waterfall. Hearing nothing but the rushing of the water before the bang and chaos you know is about to come.

But then again, when has Korra ever been able to explain to Asami directly how she feels about this issue? It's the Achilles' Heel of their relationship, the knot in their red string of fate. It's a sore spot, for everyone involved, and Korra knew it would blow up in her face sooner or later.

Korra was just hoping for later.

"Asami! Please, _wait!_"

And deep down inside, she knows that all couples have their first fights-She and Mako sure had their own full of them when they were dating long ago- but Korra knows she's doing the right thing by helping Kuvira. She knows she can help the other woman.

But Asami doesn't see what Korra sees in Kuvira-and how could she? How could Korra explain to Asami that when Korra looks at those self-hating green eyes, she sees a blanket of darkness ready to swallow the Ex-Emperor, that she understands just how hard it is to dig yourself out of the seemingly-never ending pit of doubts and fear and pain?

How can she, Avatar Korra, say to the person she loves most, that if maybe she helps Kuvira, she can keep on helping herself? Can maybe help the the part of her that will never truly be free of the girl the Red Lotus turned her into?

She can't. Because when Asami looks at the women who might as well be a morphed-version of herself, all Asami see's in the monster who killed her father.

Korra manages to catch up with her on the front steps of the temple. Before she can make contact, touch Asami's shoulder and begin to explain, the industrialist has swirled around, her eyes holding an inner fire threatening to send her ablaze.

Korra steps back, as if visibly burnt. The shaking of her shoulders could cause an earthquake, the knot between her brows dark with pinched nerves.

"Please," And Korra tries to be be calm, tries not to beg, but she feels like she may be loosing Asami for good when they just found each other again. "I know you're hurting, Asami. I understand. But if you let me explain, I can show how I really feel like I'm doing the right thing."

And Asami's never been herself when it comes to her father, so Korra really shouldn't be surprised with the harshness that comes out of her mouth, but it stings nonetheless.

"If you do t-this," the quiver of her mouth cuts Korra in half. She is not here, on the Island, talking to to her love. She's being stuck with a dozen buzzard-wasps, her blood boiling under Amon's mighty fist, "t-then, _we're done_,"

"Please, don't do this," her voice is a whisper.

"No," Asami bites out, her eyes shining, "You're taking the one thing that hurt me the most, the thing I can never forgive myself for...and..." she swallows, biting her lips. Korra takes this opportunity to step forward and put her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"Asami..."

"And you're...you're_ twisting_ it to benefit your own gain."

Korra's breath leaves her fighting for air, to fill the ach inside her. She doesn't care about the tears on her cheeks now.

"You know that's not what I'm doing," she bites back lowly, something dangerous lurking in her voice, "And for you to think that-"

"-You want to know what I think?" Asami asks, her green eyes dark with some untamed energy.

Korra nods.

"I think maybe if you care about Kuvira this much, maybe you should date her instead,"

She watches Asami leave the Island after that, the words clogging up in her throat like some bitter poison.

And maybe, maybe Korra sometimes thinks, late at night when sleep fails her...maybe she was only ever meant to save herself.

* * *

_**SLAM!**_

Mako jumped at the sound and dropped the book he was reading- or _attempting_ to read. With so many thoughts from the past few days running through his head, he was finding it hard to immerse himself in something so relaxing as reading.

Bolin had collapsed into the passenger seat of the car and slammed the door shut. Mako had dropped Bolin off for his transfusion hours ago, complete silence the whole trip, and now he was picking him up. Bolin's cheeks had gained back a bit of color from the procedure, but he still looked sickly. It was probably from some combination of his hatred for going to the hospital and his anger at Mako. The younger brother clicked his seat belt and leaned against the car window, exhausted. He said nothing as Mako started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

There wasn't much traffic this evening as they coasted through the city. Had this been any other circumstance, the two brothers would have their heads back, the wind in their hair and laughing about some joke Bolin had heard, or some crazy adventure they'd had. Now, the once-welcome breeze was cold and harsh, and the silence between them overbearing. Mako kept glancing between the road and Bolin, hoping that his brother would slowly relax and say something, _anything,_ but Bolin remained as still as a statue.

Mako cleared his throat. "So, it's getting late. You wanna get something to eat? Maybe Narook's? Or your favorite dumplings? Their stand is right around the corner." Bolin said nothing, and they passed the dumpling corner, the smell of fried dough not even making him flinch.

"Hey, want to go see Korra and Asami? They haven't visited for a while. I bet they'd love to see you."

Silence.

"How's Opal?" He knew that the couple had been together earlier that morning, but Bolin didn't acknowledge that he had even heard the question. Mako gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. How did all this happen? What an insane, cruel mess their lives were.

The traffic light ahead turned red, and Mako slowed the car to a stop. He watched as cars and trucks crossed the intersection, and he found himself counting how many cars of each color he saw pass. Three black. Two blue. One red. One green. One big gray truck.

Bolin's heavy sigh jolted him out of his trance. "Mako…" his voice was tired, but the anger was gone. "I hate being mad at you."

Mako gave a chuckle and a small smile. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I hate it, too." The light turned green, and they continued driving.

To Mako's everlasting gratitude, Bolin kept talking. "I get it, Mako. I know you just want to protect me, and I know this could be a big break for us. It's just so complicated, and I just…" The earthbender bit his lip, the words he wanted to say getting stuck. "If you want to find Jaya, then I won't stop you. I don't think I could if I tried."

"But…" Another long pause, and Mako was practically on the edge of his seat. "If you find her, I want to come with you."

The shock of those words made Mako pull over to the curb and stop the car. His amber eyes scanned Bolin up and down, not sure if he had actually heard correctly. "Really?" he asked.

Bolin gulped, but nodded.

Bolin opened his mouth to say something, but Mako didn't give him a chance. He lunged across the seats and wrapped his little brother in his arms. He buried his face in the crook of Bolin's neck as he let out a choked sob.

"_Thank you!"_

* * *

Bolin shivered as he stared at the small brown house in front of him. So the day was finally here. He had been truthful when he told Mako he wanted to be there to meet Jaya, he just didn't think it'd be so soon. The day after their little talk in the car, Mako had made a call following a lead, and now here they were, about to meet Bolin's potential life saver.

Mako took Bolin gently by the elbow and led him to the front door. They were both incredibly nervous, but Mako was better at hiding it in front of strangers. "It's okay, Bolin. This is just to meet them. They sounded really nice on the phone. Just be yourself. You love meeting new people."

Yeah, Bolin loved meeting new people. He loved meeting new people when he wasn't cold and clammy and hot at the same time. When he knew he could keep his meals down; when he didn't feel like he'd pass out every time he left the apartment; when he still had his hair and didn't look like a breeze could turn him to dust. Yeah, that's when he loved meeting new people.

The brothers stood in front of that door fidgeting for who knows how long, waiting to gather the strength to say hello, when Mako finally reached forward and knocked. Long seconds passed when they finally heard the _"click"_ of a metal lock and the door opened.

A petite young woman stared at them with bright amber eyes. Her black hair was long and hung around her waist in stark contrast to her light skin. Her bangs were held back with a soft, blue, headband that matched her blue, white, and purple dress. She had a warm smile and a cheery aura. Honestly, Bolin thought that she'd look like a female version of himself, but he supposed it was easier this way. It'd be hard looking at a healthy, happy version of himself now without breaking into tears.

"Hello, Jaya?" Mako asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes, that's me. You're Mako, correct?"

"Yes, and this is my brother, Bolin. I mentioned him on the phone."

"I remember. Please, come in."

The house was warm and cozy, filled to the brim with Water Tribe blue. There were wolf and camel-yak masks on the walls and intricately woven rugs on the floor. The brothers were immediately reminded of Korra's parents' hut back at the South Pole. A man and woman in matching blues came to greet them. "It's very nice to meet you two," the woman said. "I'm Nitu, and this is my husband Aarlok."

"Pleasure," the man shook their hands.

They all took a seat in the living room on big comfy couches that Bolin could sleep on all day. Nitu handed out cups of tea, and they all drank in silence. "So…" Mako was the first to speak, "How are you holding up, Jaya, you know… with the news…"

Jaya stared into her tea. "It's been… an adjustment. I actually found out a little while ago that I was adopted. It's just… I don't know, it feels more _real _now. Especially now that, you know… you're here."

"So, how did you find out about Jaya," Aarlok asked. "I can't imagine your parents told you."

The brothers glanced at each other as the room felt cold. "We found out about Jaya from our uncle. Our parents died when we were still kids," Mako stated.

Nitu and Jaya's hands flew to their mouths. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Nitu exclaimed.

Bolin shook his head. "No, it's okay. It was a long time ago."

There was another long silence before, "So, what's wrong with this one," Aarlok gestured to Bolin.

"_Aarlok!" "Daddy!"_ the two women snapped, while Mako shot him a look that could kill.

Bolin had long resigned himself to this question. "I have Leukemia."

The boys agreed they weren't going to go into wanting bone marrow right away, but they couldn't avoid that question when it inevitably came up.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Jaya quickly refilled Bolin's cup, as if having more would help him. If only all cancer could be cured with a few cups of tea.

"Let's not talk about that," Nitu waved her hand. "I remember you, Bolin, from those Nuktuk movers! Your face was everywhere! Jaya and I are big fans!"

A genuine smile finally formed on Bolin's face. "Well, thank you! I always enjoy meeting my fans."

"I also saw you two in the papers for Probending. What was your team, again?"

"'_The Fire Ferrets'_, Ma'am," Mako answered, a nostalgic smile now on his face too.

"This is so exciting, Jaya! Your brothers are stars!"

Jaya smiled at them again. "That _is_ amazing. Tell-"

At that moment the front door slammed open, causing the brothers to jump in surprise. The rapid _thumpthumpthump _of little feet echoed through the house as a little girl with pigtails and blue skirts raced down the hall.

"_Sweetie, don't run in the house!"_ Nitu called. "Sorry about that, boys. That's Ila, our youngest. Sweetest thing, but gets into _everything_." Suddenly there was the clanging of pots and pans being tossed on the floor, signaling the girl had found the kitchen. _"Ila, no playing with the pots and pans! Ila!"_

Jaya's nose twitched as she sniffed the air. "Uh, Mom? I think dinner's burning."

Nitu pinched the bridge of her nose. "Right. Okay, Jaya, could you help me with dinner while I wrangle in your sister?"

"Be right back!" Jaya smiled as the two women left the room, leaving an awkward silence between the brothers and Aarlok.

Bolin opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, when Aarlok shot them a monstrous glare. "You think I don't see what's going on here?"

"Sir?"

"Brothers come asking about my daughter out of the blue after years of no contact. You're here for money, or blood, or whatever for _this one_." He jerked at Bolin, and the earthbender visibly shrunk in his chair.

Mako furrowed his eyebrows. "Well…yes. We need bone marrow for a transplant. I've already gotten tested, and I'm not a match. When we found out about Jaya, I thought that this could be Bolin's chance. If she's a match, she could save his life! And of course, she's our sister; we would want a relationship with her anyway, I mean we just found out—"

"You _realize_ what you're asking of her?" Aarlok snapped. "That procedure can kill people, and I _will not_ let you put my daughter's future on the line and just use her for _harvesting, _and then be on your merry way!"

Aarlok's eyes were ice cold as he stared down Bolin. "You're sick. You're dying. People die all the time; it's the only thing certain in this mess we call life. Your parents died, and so will you. We'll all die eventually. This is the universe's way of telling you it's your time. Maybe you can at least go out with some dignity and not beg. But we won't let you hurt our daughter."

The temperature in the room spiked as steam billowed from Mako's teeth. _"_And I won't let my brother die! Not like this!_ And for your information_—"

"Mako, please." Bolin's voice was quiet, but it halted Mako's tirade in its tracks. He held Aarlok's gaze, unwavering. "It's okay. We've got nothing to prove."

The tension was suffocating, and while Bolin lasted a considerably long time, he just had to get out of this place. "The ladies have been gone a while. I'm going to see if they need help with dinner." He pushed himself to his feet. His legs felt like jelly, and for the first time in a long time, it wasn't the cancer to blame. He faltered a bit trying to get around his chair, and Mako kept a warm hand on his back until he was steady. He stood tall and strode out of the room with as much energy as he could muster, leaving Mako and Aarlok exchanging death glares. He kept himself hard and unyielding, but the ache in his heart told another story.

...

Bolin let a considerably amount of time pass before he came back into the main living room. He told himself Mako could hold his own against that jerk, and really, he just wanted to spend some time with Jaya and be away from her dad. He tried not to let what her dad said get to him, and found little Ila's display of showing him all her stuffed animals, a welcome and, cute, distraction.

However, when they all gathered in the main room, again, the awkwardness grew once more.

Jaya smiled and and looked at them. "Tell me about your team! It's pretty lucky that you guys are a firebender and an earthbender. You got to be on a team together! That must have been nice."

"Yeah," Bolin agreed, "if we both bent the same element, we might have ended up on different teams and would've had to fight each other!" The talk of the good ol' days of probending gave Bolin an energy boost that he hadn't felt in a long time. "If you had been a waterbender, we could complete a whole team! But now I've got a firebending brother _and _sister! You guys outnumber me, no fair!"

There was a sudden silence as the three stared at the brothers. Mako blinked in confusion and Bolin nervously turned his cup in his hands. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? About me being a firebender? I'm a non-bender," Jaya said uneasily.

Mako and Bolin froze. "Wait, a non-bender? That can't be right," Mako's eyes darted from Jaya's face to her parents. "Jaya was supposed to be a firebender adopted twenty years ago."

"_Twenty?"_ Nitu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," Bolin almost whispered. "I'm twenty. We're twins."

Jaya's smile had long since disappeared. "I'm sorry. I'm only eighteen."

Aarlok turned to Mako. "Mako, who were your parents?"

Dread filled Mako's stomach. "Their names were San and Naoki."

Nitu shook her head. "I think there's been a misunderstanding. We did adopt Jaya from a couple who were Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, but they weren't named San and Naoki. Jaya isn't your sister."

The world came crashing down around them. Mako's throat closed up as he kept glancing back and forth between Jaya and Bolin. His brother was frozen as he stared at the floor. "I… I… I'm so sorry," the firebender managed. "I thought… I really thought…"

Jaya scooched her chair closer to Mako and took his hand. "No, it's okay. It's not your fault. I mean, Jaya is a pretty common Fire Nation name. And a lot of Fire Nation kids had to be separated from their families during that time. I'm sure you'll find her."

The brothers stayed a few more minutes to recover from the news. Mako thanked them for their time, apologizing again for the mixup. Jaya asked to be kept in the loop, to let her know if they ever found their missing sister, and the door closed behind them.

Silence followed as they climbed in the car and Bolin slumped against the window. His eyes stung and he shuddered a heavy breath.

Mako couldn't remember a time when Bolin had looked so heartbroken. He reached out and placed a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Bolin…"

Bolin curled into himself and wiped at his eyes. More tears threatened to fall. "Don't Mako. Just don't, okay?" He sounded so incredibly tired.

Mako bit his lip before he turned on the ignition. "We'll find her, Bo, I promise. We just have to keep looking." As they drove away, though, Mako couldn't help but feel how hollow that promise sounded.

* * *

_Sooo...a lot happened in this chapter, to a lot of people. Care to share your thoughts? Thanks, guys!_


	25. Love is Hard When You're Young

_Alright, everyone! I know it's been a while, but here I am. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Dude, you can't be serious," Bolin spoke to Mako, the younger of who was pouting on the couch, "He's a Prince of a whole Nation, and instead of booking a hotel room, you're letting him stay_ here?! _What happened to not being able to stand him?"

Mako sighed from where he was preparing noodles by the stove.

Korra, too, felt a pout forming on her face at the mention of the pampered, annoying young man. She and Asami had come over to spend some time with the brothers, and soon enough their nice afternoon of hanging out had turned sour. Korra had to agree with Bolin. She had spent a whole afternoon trying to save the Prince from a couple of bandits, after all, due to his lack of confidence in hygiene. But the last time she spoke with Wu at the wedding, he did seem a bit more... _mature._ Perhaps he had changed.

"You did complain about him an awful lot, Mako," Korra replied, moving her Pai Show piece across the board. Asami was gaining on her, and she couldn't let her win again. (For the forth time)

"I know, I know..." The firebender pinched his nose, muttering as he scooped portions onto plates. "But, I mean,_ technically_, he's not a Prince anymore since he denounced the Monarchy-"

"-So_ not_ the point-" Bolin huffed.

"-And he has been getting a bit more easier to manage. He's grown up a bit, and he'll only be here for a few days,"

"So, I'm under house-arrest with no immune system, and you're response to that is to invite Wu here for the weekend." Bolin looked at his brother like he had two heads. "That makes_ perfect_ sense."

"If he tries to flirt with me or Korra again," Asami drawled, not taking her eyes of her game piece, "I will not refrain from stuffing him into a sac and personally shipping him to the hotel myself,"

Korra felt herself smirk a bit at Asami's reply. Ever since her father's death and Korra's gaurdianship over Kuvira, Asami's mood had been snippy, and the relationship between them, fragile. But it felt good knowing that Asami didn't want anyone flirting with her.

"He won't, I promise." Mako came over and gave them each a serving. His, along with the girls' plates had bak choy and peanut sauce on it; Bolin's serving, in turn, was much more plain and smaller. Mako asked Bolin if he had taken his medication before eating; Bolin replied that he had indeed. Then he proceeded to lean down into Korra's ear, whispering something. Korra smirked, and moved her game piece.

"Hey!" Asami glared at him, "No interference!" Bolin stuck his tongue at her.

"Eat, Bo," Mako urged.

"I just don't get why you're letting him stay with us," Bolin kept at it, eyeing his noodles with an edge of queasiness, "I mean, you know he's practically in love with you,"

_"What?! No, he's not!"_

At this statement, Mako's face snapped around. His cheeks looked more red than when he got sunburned last summer on a patrol from standing in the heat of the sun too long. He had came back to the station looking like a his whole face and neck had been cooked in an oven. Lin had told him not to come back untill he looked like a normal, pale jerk again. He _had_ gotten the perp, anyhow.

The two women burst out laughing. It didn't help that they both knew the story of this so-called 'sunny patrol'. Korra had to clutch her sides and wipe a tear off her cheek. "Mako," she felt the need to tell him, "As someone who is bi-sexual, I can assure you that Wu does like you. Haven't you ever wondered why he always talks about you to _everyone?_"

The clearing of Mako's throat, and thumping heartbeat could be heard from across the city, "W-well, I..."

"And why he always wants to see you? I mean, he has a picture of you in his wallet," Asami raised her brow.

"I have a picture of you in my wallet," Korra replied huskily, looking at the other women with sharp eyes. "I look at it every day,"

At this the three of them all turned on the firebender, finding the sexual-tension and embarrassment flooding off him to be even more amusing. Mako's last shred of dignity was fizzing out faster than the noddles in the pan. "Well, even if he _does_ like me, it doesn't matter. I have too much work to do to worry about a relationship that way, and _besides._ I only like woman,"

"All the more reason for him to book a room at the hotel!" Bolin whines. It didn't matter. Mako assured him that Wu's boat would be arriving in the harbor the next evening. Bolin grouched at the prospect of having to spent time with the guy. Even if it was only for the weekend.

* * *

Korra dodged right, then left, Kuvira's blows becoming faster and more edgier by the minute. The Avatar rolled to the side to miss a Naga-sized boulder aimed at her head, and in turn sent an undercut of flames at the other women's torso. The flames went wide, however, as Kuvira summoned up a shield of Earth to protect herself.

Korra took this opportunity to propel herself in the air with a projectile of earth, and slam down a current of air on top Kuvira, sending her back a good five feet.

"Yield...!"

At Kuvira's comment, Korra stopped, and wiped the sweat from her brow. She couldn't help the grin on her face, though, as she went to help Kuvira up. The Earthbender's arms shook slightly as she pushed her self up, and Korra tried not to stare.

"That was good," Korra commented to the other women, "You've been getting better lately. Just make sure you keep your left side more shielded. You favor your right." Kuvira nodded and sat down on the bench to catch her breath.

Ever since Kuvira's surrender, the Ex-Tyrant had lost a lot of her will to fight, and found little joy in bending. She'd been steadily losing weight. Most people would call it wounded pride, but Korra knew better than most how crushing guilt could be. How low self-hatred could bring you. Tenzin and everyone at the Air Temple, and even the Beifong family could tell that the young women was not who she once was. That strong, loyal Captain-of-the-Guard had died three years ago with the fall of the Earth Kingdom. The Great Uniter had willingly turned herself over not a mere four months ago.

But Kuvira the _women..._well. Korra sensed that they would have to dig a little deeper than the dirt to find her again.

"You ready to go back inside?" Korra took notice of the darkening sky on the horizon, and how the wind around her called with hunger and anger. A storm was coming in fast.

Kuvira made a face that Korra couldn't quite make sense of. "You sure your girlfriend wont mind us being seen together?" The stiffness in her words was noted, and Korra sighed.

"Asami's been through enough in her life," Korra picked up the towel she had used to dry the sweat off the back of her neck with, "seeing us sharing air won't break her," Even as Korra said these words, she felt the lie on her tongue. Even though she and Asami were talking and spending free time together...they never brought up the situation at hand or the awful fight they had. And that almost made it worse.

Even while they played Pai Sho together in the brothers' apartment earlier that day, Asami had seemed..._distant,_ at best. Korra knew Asami Sato was many things; strong, fierce, unyielding, sympathetic, nurturing to almost a fault. She was passive-aggressive in the most frustrating ways, sometimes. But most of all, she was selfless. If Asami was hurting- like Korra knew she was- she wouldn't want to burden Korra or anyone else. And that made Korra's heart ache.

_She's just grieving, Korra, _Bolin had told her earlier that day when Asami went to use the bathroom, _she needs some time to work through all her emotions. It's gonna take awhile. Trust me, she's probably more upset with herself than with you._

Korra wanted to believe her friend's words, but patience had never really been her strong point. After three long years of recovery within herself, she just wished things could be peaceful and carefree now. She wished things would be easier, with no more wars, no more fighting, no more hardships for her or anyone she cared about. Hadn't they all gone through enough? But it was selfish and naive to think that way, she knew.

Korra looked up, and realized she was alone in the courtyard now; had Kuvira gone inside when she wasn't paying attention? She sighed, and decided that she needed to clear her thoughts. With the sky growing more angrier by the minute, maybe all the rain and thunder would drown out the thoughts in her head.

"Where's Tenzin with his Monk wisdom when I need him?" She began walking to the gazebo. Maybe some evening meditation would help calm her nerves.

* * *

**Here you are, guys! I'm back and ready for action. Let me know what you think, please!**


	26. Enjoy!

Alright, finally updated for you guys. Hope you like it! :) "Love Is Hard When You're Young' is there to read and review.


	27. Her We Are

Just wanna let you guys know this fic is by _no means_ abandoned! It will be updated soon! I am working on the newest chapter as we speak. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and favored and likes this story. You're thoughts mean everything to me. Ideas are welcome.

Thanks, guys! See you soon :)


	28. A Man of Many Words

_Hey, guys! Wow, this is a loooonnggggg overdo chapter, huh? Well, wait no longer, you may read once again!_

_Please let me know what you think, guys! Thanks again. I'll try to update more freawuantly. Really, I will. But life and shit happens._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Coma.

The word echoed through his head as soon as the healer mentioned it.

Coma.

"His condition has stabilized," the healer informed him, eyes wide with compassion, but Mako hardly noticed. "You can see him now."

And Mako nodded, mumbling something that vaguely resembled a 'thank you', walking into the room as if in a trance.

Bolin's face was slack and still, his eyes closed, his mouth unnaturally set in a straight line. Body still. Breathing deeply, steadily, slowly. Like he was asleep.  
Except not. It was a horrific mockery of sleep. Mako knew very well how Bolin slept; on his side, one arm thrown out, mouth open and muttering things about Pabu.

Even when his brother was asleep he was very much alive, Mako reflected with a bitter smile.  
But here, lying on his back, mouth closed, arms and legs stiff at his side, it was the exact opposite.

_Coma._

He sat down in the chair by his brother's bedside and gently took his brother's large hand in his.  
Mako cleared his throat. The room was silent, albeit Bolin's steady breathing, but the air felt too thick. Too expectant. He didn't know what to say.

"Hey," he said, a bit awkwardly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but…" he rubbed the back of his neck, searching for the words. "You're gonna be okay. Got it?"

Bolin breathed on steadily, the noise the only thing keeping Mako sane at the moment.

"Remember when we were little?" he said quietly, staring into his brother's face. "Just after Mom and Dad died. And we were fighting over… Over… Well, can't remember now, but it was probably something stupid," he chuckled. "The point is, you ran away from home."

He paused, eyes watering a bit now.

"I was really mad at you, you know? But that didn't stop me from going after you. I knew you needed time alone, so I just followed you at a distance. All you did was wander around and steal food for a few hours," he remembered with a little smile, "and then you went to the park and just sat in the dirt."

The beep keep steadily echoing throughout the room.

"And I sort of watched from behind a tree. Making sure you were okay." His throat started to feel thick again. "And then when it got dark I came up and sat next to you, and you didn't even blink. Like that was what you expected me to do." His shaking hand came up to stroke his brother's forehead. "You knew I'd follow you. I'd follow you anywhere to make sure you were okay."

_Bolin was always up and about with his life. People would say that he had his head in the clouds, others would say that he had as much energy as a child. Maybe it was true. And Bolin himself tried to make each day as cheerful and meaningful as possible._

_But then cancer got him, and he changed. Bolin became more quiet. Didn't really start any conversation, only answering questions. He didn't have the energy to play pranks on Mako, with Meelo and Kai. Didn´t have energy to play with Ikki and Rohan. He hadn´t even trained Pabu in weeks. He was getting worse, and the doctors were doing the best they could. But in all reality, it had been the other disappointment after the other. _

_And maybe thats why visitours always found Bolin in fornt of the big window in one of the many visiting rooms. He looked clam. Always gazing on the outside world. _

_Mako was sitting beside him now. It was late-or early considering Bolin's sleep schedule. The room was empty. The brothers shared a confortable quiet between them. They had a direct sight of the Spirit Portal. ("The Most Awesomest Spirit Portal Ever That The Most Awesomest Avatar Ever Made', "Thanks, Bolin," 'No Problem, Korra,") It stretched from the ground to the sky. Around it was spirits playing, and the soft green hue it gave off, did something better with the atmosphere in the room. _

_"You're still in love with her."_

_Bolin broke the silence. His gaze was still fixed on the portal, voice soft and raspy at the same time._

_"Huh?" Mako turned to him. It took him a few moments before he put the pices together. He was, indeed, in love with Korra. Mako kind of wanted to ask how his brother knew. But if it is one person who knows Mako better than himself, it is Bolin. So there's no denying it now. Mako sighs._

_"Yeah…you're right. But what should I do?" Tu and La knows he was horrible when it came to love. Bolin and Opal had been together for three years, so his brother must be doing something right. He needed a answer. It kept him awake in the cold hours of the night._

_Bolin chuckles softly, his throat horse. "Don't know, bro. I 've never been in love with my ex-girlfriend, who's dating may other ex-girlfirend,"_

_Mako scoffs, thinking that it was a mistake to ask. Should he just pour his heart out to Korra? What about Asami? No. he couldn't hurt them both all over again. Once was enough._

_"Well... I think if you really love Korra, you should consider her happiness, too, you know?" He lets the sentence sink before he continues. Mako wants to fire back with a reply; 'of course I want her to be happy'. But he doesn't. He's always been better at listening than talking._

_Bolin contiues though. "I don't remember who said it. But I think it was on the streets, or maybe it was before that…I don't know," He thinks for a few moments before he continues. "It was something like... 'The greatest love you can give to someone, is sacrificing your own happiness for theirs. Even if it hurts you," Yes, Bolin is sure of the words. He lives by the quote. It's just the person saying it that's questionable._

Mako drew in a big, shuddering gasp, his other hand clamping on his own mouth to contain his grief.

"But if something happens to you, I can't. It kills me that I can't solve this for you. I can't help you. And if you- you die, I can't follow. So, Bolin, _please_." He fought back tears. "Please don't go where I can't follow. You have to wake up. You have to."

He sat in silence, holding his brother's hand, for many minutes after, trying to hold it together, when there was a knock at the door.

His head whipped around. Korra and Opal were at the door, looking anxious.  
He couldn't bear to see their pain too, so he looked away. "Where's Asami?"

"She went to pick up some food," Korra replied as Opal walked, expression blank, to Bolin's bedside.  
Mako stood and walked away from the bedside to give Opal some privacy with his brother. "Bolin can't eat," he said snappishly.

"It's for you, idiot," Korra replied sharply. "We all know you haven't eaten properly since… well…"

Mako looked away, regretting his standoffishness already. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she said with a sad little smile. He noticed the bags under her eyes too, and was reminded that she was Bolin's friend too. She was worried, too. Even if she barely had any time to visit him. But Mako couldn't blame her for that, even though he wanted to.

They both glanced back to the bedside at the same time. Opal was sitting in the chair Mako had vacated, head bent.

"He'll be okay, Mako," Korra said earnestly.

_Mako just stars at him. For too long, he knows, but he can´t take his eyes off Bolin. Mako remembers where he heard it. It was years back; long before they were street rats, long before Bolin fell ill. Long before they met Korra. _

_It was their father._

Mako didn't trust himself to say anything right then, so just nodded jerkily. Korra had never broken a promise to him before, but right then he couldn't help but doubt her for the first time in the years since they'd known each other. A promise was a promise. You were supposed to keep it, no matter what. But Mako knew better than most that promises did not make something invincible.

Korra walked over to stand by Opal's side, and Mako left the room to give them some time as well.

He sometimes forgot that he wasn't the only one who cared anymore. But he would always remember a time when he was.  
Mako still remembered what Bolin had said when Mako had sat down next to him, wordlessly, in that park so many years ago.

Mako had said nothing as he sat next to his brother, and neither did Bolin, to his surprise. They had sat in silence in front of the darkening sky, as the noise of the day began to die down in favour of the quiet night, and only then, in the dark, when they couldn't see each other's faces, did Bolin finally solemnly speak.

_"You'll never abandon me, will you Mako?"_  
Mako had pulled off his threadbare jacket and draped it over his brother's shivering shoulders. _"Never."_

Looking back, Mako should have asked him the same question.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Opal slipped into the room where Bolin lay and Mako sat. He appeared worse for the wear—pale, dark circles under his eyes, messy dark hair. Mako felt greasy and dirty, but didn't dare move until Bolin did. It seemed they'd reached a stalemate. They were both stubborn to nearly a fault. Mako had always admired his younger brother's stubbornness and willpower to be unyielding in whatever obstacles life through at him- and, boy, did life through crap their way. But Bolin had always found a way through any tough time, a reason to smile.

Mako just hoped this wouldn't be the straw that broke the camle-yack's back, so to speak. He'd been hoping a lot, lately.

_"Remember, boys. That the greatest love you can give a person, is sacrificing your own happiness for theirs. Even if it hurts you," His father, big and strong, yet soft and lovingly, had given that speech so many years ago. Mako had forgot. He had no idea how Bolin remembered the quote. But then Mako looks at Bolin, really looks at him, pushing away the sickness. Big green eyes, as if he´s looking into a forest, and face full of love and passion, Mako thinks that their father left a part of him in Bolin. So maybe his face was forgotten, but not his words._

_The firebender hauls himself over his brother. Bolin can feel that Mako's shoulder are shaking. _

_"Spirits, Bolin, thank you," The words are full of emotions. The elder of the two won' t let go. Even though Mako is hurting his sore, sickly frame, Bolin doesn't have the heart to push him off._

_Bolin is slightly confused, because what did he do to work up his brother so much? But, whatever, as long as Mako's happy, he did something right._

"I brought you some food," she murmured, setting down the plate of bread and cheese on the bedside table. Mako smiled but didn't make a move to take it. (He had a feeling that she knew he was going to do that.) "Has...has there been any change?"

Mako shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "No. The...the doctors say his liver is fine. No fever anymore, no delirium, nothing to bleed out of him. He's just..." In a coma. No one could say it after the doctor's proclamation. As if keeping the words hostage would make the situation any better.

Opal shifted to sit on the edge of the bed and stroked Bolin's cheek, minding the tubes and the dripping IV bags full of drugs. "Just open your eyes for me, okay, Bo?" she whispered, and when she pulled away again, she pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, blinking too fast. Breathing too quickly into the back of her wrist. Then she turned back to him, her composure not completely maintained. "How are you? When was the last time you slept?"

_Good old Opal_, Mako thought, a_lways thinking of other people._ Mako could see the poor girl hadn't showered or combed her hair since she first got here. She wouldn't leave the hospital. And that was over thirty-six hours ago.

—  
_Mako thought about his father's-no, Bolin's- words. 'You should consider Korra's happiness before your own", ranged in his head. It sounded so simple; why hadn't he thought of it before. Mako tried to picture a life with Korra again. They were not the same people who met each other so many years ago. Far form it. And the thought of being together, was so blissful he could barely contain himself._

_But the thought of hurting Asami, when she already was going through so much..._

_He couldn't do it. _

_Mako would often think about the kind of person he had been when Asami and Korra had walked into their life. Back then, Mako´s only focus was to keep him and Bolin off the streets with the pro-bending income. He was dedicated to the work, but it kept him from making friends with others. He refused to let anyone in; the world was Bolin, and him. Nothing else mattered. Korra was stubborn, and as result form being kept out of the world, she had so little insight in it. She was hotheaded and too reckless. And maybe that was why it never worked. Mako needed to be in charge, in control, and Korra never needed rules to accomplish what she wanted. Mako always gave people a hard time, never trusting, and Korra was always challenging. In a way they where too similar, But he was_ happy_ the six months they were together. They fought more than Mako could count. Even if it was over stupid things like what to have for dinner, or if it was Korra's Avatar stuff or Mako's detective work. They fought too much. It was tiring to always walk on eggshells with his girlfriend. _

_And what would happen if Mako were to tell Korra? Would Korra reject him? Yeah, most definitely. And with good reason. He had messed up beyond compare. He never really let himself think that far ahead. That would be fine, he thinks. He can live with his mistakes. But what if she says yes, and Asami is left in the cold for the billionth time? Mako's already hurt Asami enough times relationship-wise, and he certainly won´t do it again. Mako thinks he cant become between the two, just for his own desires. Not again, he thinks, I won't hurt them again._

_He knows what he has to do._

"I've dozed a little. But it doesn't really matter because…" Mako was tired, now that she mentioned it. He was so tired that he had nodded off more than once in the past day, before he, or Korra or Asami would plop him back up again, clutching at his stomach out of awkwardness. They all knew Mako needed sleep, but they also knew that they would never hear the end of it if Mako woke up and realized the other had left him doze off. "...'cause I can't get comfortable, but I can't leave, either. He—he might move or something."

It sounded stupid, but Opal nodded as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "I know," she said, and he saw her composure cracking right before his eyes. "I—this is hard for me too. B-But Mako, you're no good to Bolin if you don't take care of yourself, too."

He sighed. "I know, Opal," he replied. All of a sudden he felt a million years older, weighed down with too much responsibility. He was eight years old again, only this time Bolin wasn;t here to give him a hug. "All I know is that I'll start caring for myself when Bolin wakes up."

The two of them sat in affable silence after that. And although Opal lay down to sleep about an hour later, Mako stayed up. He wasn't sure when the two of them became friends- he always found her a tad bit too bossy and annoying. But now in recent weeks-months even- he had come to relay on her greatly.

It seemed they had reached a stalemate.

He would sleep when Bolin awoke, and that was that.

_They're at the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall. Korra was trying to buy Asami make-up, but Asami wouldn't let Korra spend her money. Mako really was trying to enjoy himself. His mind had been drowning in too many thoughts lately, and it would be nice for him to get his head out off the fog and to some fresh air. After they had literally dragged Korra away form the messenger hawks, they settled down on a cafe._

_Asami is telling them about her new idea for the company. Korra smiles gently to her, a smile he never got. He watches them intervene their hands, and Korra steals a quick kiss form Asami's cheeks, which makes the engineer blush and giggle. Mako needs to know that their both are happy, that Korra is happy with Asami and wise versa._

_So he opens his mouth._

_He opens his mouth, and asks the question that has been plaguing him for months._

_"Hey, just wondering…" Mako starts. He's always been too blunt, but now he really needs to be or he thinks he might just explode in his seat. He cuts Asami's story. They're looking at him, and Mako wishes for the billionth time that he had gotten Bolin's blessing with words. But he doesn't , so he just dives right into it. "…are you two happy, like... really happy," he ask simply. He can't remember how to breathe._

_They stare at him. Korra looks at Asami, questioning, because why would he ask that? Mako sits in front of them. He's never been so impatient for answers in his life. He's waited hours on end in the Police Station to crack a criminal for answers. He's always been cool and collected, hour after hour, knowing patience was the key, and just the right amount of dirt. But now, he's ready to burst. His palms start to sweat._

_Korra is the first to answer. "Yes…I mean I am happy, really,". She squeezes Asami's hand and continues. "With all that has been happening lately, and the past years. With my poisoning, and everything that came between... I feel that I am in a really good place, now. So yes, Mako, I am happy,"_

_The two friends turns to the engineer. Asami thinks for a long time, a few minutes. She thinks that maybe she too can be happy. She can allow herself to be happy. Her father died not that long ago, and with everything that happened after that. When she broke that mans arm, when she yelled at Korra for helping Kuvira. She was sad and angry at that situation, but she still loves her life._

_"I am too, I think. At least I'm happy with you," She says, turning to the Avatar, who is now blushing. "I know that the last year have been nothing but stressful, and that we fight, we disagree. But in the end, there are more good days than bad. So yes, I am happy, too,"._

_Mako nods. Maybe more to himself than to them. Because, he should really let the past go. Letting go, doesn't mean it won´t be there anymore. Mako just doesn't want to be trapped in it. At least not like he has been up until now._

_"Are _you_ happy?" Asami asks. Looking at him, and breaking trough his thoughts._

_Mako gives them a small smile. "Yes, I am. At least, now," They smile back and continue the conversations. Mako turns to the spirit portal. Thinking that Bolin might be staring at it now through his window. The word leaves him so quiet that the girls can´t hear him._

_"Thank you, Bo,"_

* * *

**Hey, all! So how'd you guys, like it? I tried to make it longer this time. Did you guys get what I was trying to do? Was it clear that the normal font was present day and that the italics were flashback? Hope so...**

**If you guys have any questions, let me know. Did you like this style? Was it nice, did it make sense? I need feedback.**

**Happy Autumn, everyone!**


	29. Coming soon

Hey, everyone! I know I've been having long lapses between chapters, but I'm gonna try and change that. The nect chapter will be updated soon. I have all the ideas, down, I just need to get them on paper! I promise from here on in, its gonna be more Korra-Avatar-everyone- plot related and not just angsty-cancer Bolin. Korra and the krew are gonna have a new ememy to face soon. And Korra is gonna have to be more spiritual than ever before!

Just you wait!


	30. Battle Cry

_Hey, everyone! I know this is looonngg overdue, but here it is! As promised, here is more of Korra!_

_Enjoy and please review :)_

* * *

"Come on, Opal! You need a day off!"

Korra tried to urge her airbender friend to come along with her to thier "Much Needed Day Off", but the younger girl was hesitant to leave the walls of the hospital.

"I don't know, Korra..." she muttered, sparing a glace at her still-comatose boyfriend. The only thing that had been keeping her sane while watching Bolin these last two weeks was the steady rise and fall of his chest. That, and the costant hum of the machines. It was maddening beyond belief. The beeping liked to tease her in her dreams, going horribly silent and flatlining every time she closed her eyes.

"I mean, now that Mako's going with you guys, no one's gonna be here to watch Bolin," She delecatelty traced her fingers along her boyfriends tender cheekbones, staring into his still face, "He might need me."

"Opal," Korra made sure to make her voice gentle, putting a hand on her firend's shoulder, "I know we're all worried about Bolin, but you need to think of_ yourself_, too. He'll be alright."

"But, Korra-"

"-No 'buts'. Asami and I managed to bring Mako along with us, and no offense..., " her face smirked and she put her hands on her hips, "But we're not leaving here without you. Mako and Asami are already waiting in the car for us and we already brought you a ticket. You have one minute."

Opal looked at the Avatar, who seemed very willing to drag her out of the hospital room kicking and screaming.

Opal sighed and stood up from the bed. "Alright. I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope!" Korra exclaimed. She picked up Opal's bag from where it rested on the table, and took her by the hand. Opal barely had time to offer a heartfelt _"Goodbye, sweetie,"_ to Bolin before she was whisked out the door by the Avatar's mightly muslces.

"So...," Opal put her bag on her shoulder as they walked down the hall, "How _did_ you manage to convince Mako to leave Bolin's side and come to see the circus with you guys?"

Korra blew a puff of air from her mouth. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. I practically had to go into the Avatar State..."

* * *

When the four of them, plus Varrick, a very pregnant Zhu Li, Tenzin, Kai and the kids arrived at the circus tent, Korra knew something was off.

It wasn't just the extra amount of Spirit Vines that seemed to grow around here, it was almost like the Spiritual Energy was...humming? Pulsing, really. No, that wasn't quite it. But this place deffinitaly felt Spiritually-charged.

It was like, something was throughing her center off. Messing with Raava's power and turning it inside out. It gave her the creeps. Korra couldnt supress a shiver going down her spine. Through she did almost gag when she saw a very fat, bearded lady stuff five komono-corndogs in her mouth at once. Unless, _she_ was a _he_...

"Korra..." Jinora was right next to her, her brown eyes wide and a troubled look on her face. "Do you feel it?"

She nodded. "I deffinitly feel _somthing._"

Before the two of them could finish thier conversation, Varrick came by with a very musular, tattood man.

"Hey, everybody. I want you to meet my ol' pal, Shorty,"

Shorty, infact, was not vert short. He stood perhaps over six-feet tall, with veines bugling against tanned, tensed muscles. Intricate tatto's wove around his chest and neck, swmming down his beafy arms that looked like that could through a tree without breaking a sweat. His pointy earings sparkled in the sun, and momentarily blinded Korra.

She put a hand up to sheild her eyes. "Shorty, huh? Nice to meet you." In turn, the giant man bowed and told of how much of an honor is was to meet the mighty Avatar. If Bolin were here, he would crack some joke at the irony of the man's name. But he was not here, and had not moved in two weeks. Korra tired to put the sad thought out of her mind. Today was supposed to be a day of fun for everyone.

Before Korra could respond, Opal ran up to the man. "Shorty!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms for a hug.

"Well, hello there, little lady The last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a pebble," he chucked. "How's your mom doing? Thinking of coming back to join the circus anytime soon?"

Opal smiled. "She's pretty busy helping to restore the Earth Kingdom right now. But we'll definatly visit when we get the chance,"

Just then, a bell sounded, along with an anouncer. "_Weeeeelllllcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the 'United Republic Traveling Circus'! Last chance to grab your snacks and drinks! Please take your seats; the show will begin in ten minutes!"_

* * *

The first act held the most supsence, since no one knew what was going to happen. Korra watched as acrobates fliped through rings raging with blue flames. Lion-goat tamers tempted thier fate, holding giant peices of fatty meat inches from razer sharp teeth. A magcian made his assistant disapear, and reapear floating feet above the crowed's head. Meelo smiled so wide that Korra thought her heart would melt. She never thought she'd see that smile again, being away for so many years.

Everyone clapped. Everyone cheered. Everything was normal.

Except is wasn't. Korra could feel it. It was like some energy was radiating off eveyrthing and everyone, pulsing in her head and making Raava weaker.

A magcian was sawing his pretty dame of an assitant in half with a saw so sharp it made Naga's fangs look like toothpickes. She was under a table that split down the middle, cutting her belly into two. Just as the magician began cutting, the negitive feeling in Korra surged. A horrible pit in her stomach like Vaatu was sucking Raava from her all over again.

A horrible, monsterous form vaperated into exitance right behind the magician. The skin of the beast was inky like coal, and its beady eyes looked straight through Korra like it was taking a peice of her soul. The Spirit's talens reached out to the magician, who seemed as if he couldn't see the beast that had just materialozed behind him.

Korra's stomach droped. "Jinora," she hissed, "Do you-?"

The young airbender nodded fericely. She could see the ugly Spirit-Beast, as well.

But the magician was still sawing away. The crowed was still inthralled. Then, the Spirit reached out it's greasy tenticals to the magican's shoulder, and on conctact, the man started to glow the same dark hue as the Spirit. Korra saw as the man's eyes go blank, and knew he wasn't seeing the world around him now. His amber eyes flashed dark for a moment, taking on a wicked grin.

The sawing continued faster.

Then, the assistant screamed. The crowed gasped.

Korra shot up in her chair, "STOP!"

All eyes were on Korra as she starred down the monster. Mako and Asami stood up with her, ready to help aid in whatever trouble Korra was seeing. Asami put a hand on her shoulder. "Korra. what's-?"

But Korra shrugged her off. Her eyes blazed then, the bright white of the Avatar State taking hold. She sent up a current of fire under her feet and blasted to the stage, just as the women let out another pained yell.

The monster released its horrid possesstion of the man just before Korra's elements made contact with its adomin, blasting currents of air.

The man fainted, and the monster was blasted into the wall.

"Mako, Asami, help the assitant and the magician!", she directed, "Opal and Tenzin, help get the crowd out of here! Jinora, I need you!"

Her friends all looked at her for moment, not understanding what had gotten Korra to become ready for battle. "Ugh," she grunted, exsaperated. "There's an evil spirit that only Jinora and I can see that just possessed the magician!" she exclaimed, "Now, go!"

Everyone nodded then, following orders. Korra's earth-wall pinned the spirit agaist the stage, untill it used its mighty strength to break free. Jinora blasted wind gusts at it, keeping it pinned down and them on the advatage.

_This is good_, Korra thought. All she had to do now was Spiritbend the monster back into the Spirit World and everything would be-

"Korra, look out!" It was Tenzin's voice.

She whirrled around just as the Spirit's sticky tenticals carressed her face.

And she felt a tear inside her, like her very soul spilt in two, sharper than any saw.


	31. Still Waking Up

_Hey, guys! Here you are!_

_Shout out to Helena1205 on tumblr for being an awesome friend and helping me with a lot of ideas for this story! You're the best :)_

* * *

The grimy tenticels were intertwining with Raava, ripping and tangling as they faught for domonice. It was worse than being bloodbent, because her vision was tinted in a haze of inky red that was the color of the Spirit's eyes.

She heard her name being called from a distance, but she couldn't respond.

Her limbs moved against her command, producing fire in her palms. The element's chi was forced from her palms and flashed across the room to figures in the distance that she somehow knew were Opal and Mako.

_"Korra!"_

It was all the times her she had been tourtured as the mery of her ememies, rolled into one.

Only now, she was forced to hurt her friends, and helplessly, mercilessly watch.

_Hello, Avatar._

The words echoed in her skull. For one horrible moment, she though it was Vaatu. But no, she had heard this voice before, weeks ago in a vision.

_Did you miss me?_

_Taavi?, _she asked.

_Oh, yes, so glad you remember me._

The horrid vison replayed in her memory, the horrible words 'redemption', and the poor little girl who had been taken away and left all alone.

Korra's form shook as the earth before her trembled. In the distance, the shouts from her friends were still coming.

_What do you want, Taavi?_

A gust of wing was blown at her, sending her crashing against the wall. She new it should have hurt, but all she felt was a heavy numbess tingling against her skin.

Asami was right by her then, she could tell. As Taavi forced her body up off the ground, firm hands held her face. They stroked her hair, they held on tight. The voice told her that she was here, that it was okay. To please come back now.

"Korra, it's me. It's okay,"

_What I could only want. _

_You._

Her body spasmed upright, her legs kicking the ground in a stance that she knew would send Asami flying. She expected a bang from Asami hitting the wall, but only heard the soft caress of air. She knew Tenzin had caught her.

_I'm sorry, Asami. I'm sorry everyone._

With all the power inside her, somehow, her vision changed to the color of the Avatar State. The beautiful gold of Raava. Korra's screams ripped out of her, the silthoute of Raava glowing on her chest, and she could feel Taavi's form being ripped away from her. His claws scraped and grasped at her body, but the glow of Raava was too strong.

Taavi took his chance and flew out of Korra's body, leaving begind a glowing, pissed off Avatar screaming bloody murder.

_Untill next time, Korra. _And then he evaporated as fast as he had came. The air around them was heavy, pulsing with the inky blackness.

_"Korra!"_

Korra tried to say something, anything to her friends, but the strain was too much. She felt the crack in Raava go right though her; a huge dent that Taavi had left. Her whole body tingled with the negitive chi.

Her body screamed, and her legs wobbled.

"I'm sorry..."

She felt herself hit the ground before anyone had any time to catch her.

* * *

This was all wrong.

Bolin knew he was in the hospital, be the whole sitation just wasn't... right? It was like he was dreaming, but he could still see his room.

And he had to be dreaming, because he was looking right at himself, his form sleeping on his hospital bed. He went over to his...other self? Or whatever it was, and peered over the edge of the bed.

"This is too weird," he wove his hand right and left over his doppleganger's sleeping form, but it did not stir. The only sound in the room was the constant beeping of the machines, the '_whir whir whir' _of the oxygen filterig into his mouth and nose, the horrid w_hizz whizz whizz_ of the heating system that never seemed to make the room warm enough.

The sane part of Bolin's mind told himself that this couldn't possibly be a dream, that the prone man in the bed was him, _had to be him, and looked exactly like him._ But what did all this mean?

"Ohh...no,no, no,no," He could feel his heart start to beat faster, the panic setting in. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so _dead_..."

This could'nt be happening. He was here, but he was...over there. And was he dead? Was he in the afterlife? All these question ran though his head at top speed.

The door opened, and in stepped a Nurse Wen, followed by..._Mako!_ It was Mako! Surely his brother could help and tell him what the hell was going on.

"Mako! Oh, thank godness you're here! I think there's something wrong with-"

But Bolin couldn't even finish his sentence. He had stepped right in front of Mako to get his attention, but something had happened. A huge tingling feeling overtook Bolin as Mako stepped... right through him?

As if he wasn't even there.

"W-what..." Bolin stammered. "Mako...?" That was when he noticed it all. Or _allowed_ himself to notice it all.

Notice how awful his brother looked. The dark bags under his eyes, the dishelveled hair. It was like Mako had forgotton to eat and bathe himself for the past few weeks and then jumped inside a woodchipper. Stuble was growing rampad across his chin. Grandma was going to chide him for that, Bolin knew, it she hadn't already. She always told the boys to look nice and clean.

Noticed the way his hands and whole body seemed to shimmer, like he wasn't even full of substance. He could see right down to the floor, and as he turned her hands over and over, he heard the nurse and Mako speak up.

"There is not much more we can do, I'm afraid," the nurse said as he turned around. Mako's shoulder's sagged.

"But what about other treatments," the desperation in his brother's voice was palpable, "When he wakes up, he going to-"

"Mako," the nurse said Mako's name in a stern, yet soft way that let Bolin know that they've had this conversation before, "We've talked about this. At the rate that the cancer is spreading, it's already reached the lungs. All we can do now is make sure Bolin is comfortable, and hope he wakes up."

So...he wasn't dead. That was good. Bolin nodded. Okay, yes, he could do this. He could...

But he was stuck in a coma and the cancer had reached his lungs. That was...not so good.

"Okay," Mako spoke up, nearly speaking Bolin's thoughts, "Okay, so we wait," he ran his finger though his messy hair. "I can do that,"

Nurse Wen put a hand on Mako's shoulder, a hand that didn't seem as conforting as he wanted it to be. "Yes, you can. We must've give up on Bolin, there still is some hope,"

_Hope._ Yes, Bolin clung to that one word like a pyisical force.

And then Nurse Wen left, leaving Bolin alone with his brother.

"Mako!" He yelped, forcing his voice to be loud as he walked right up to his brother, "I'm right here!" But all the firebender did was sigh and clutch the empty body's hand.

This was _ridiculous._ If he couldn't get Mako to listen to him and see him...then what could he do? He looked over at his body on the bed. Jinora had been seperated from her body more than once, he rememebered. She had been sepreated for nearly a week and she had been fine.

That knowlage gave him some peace as he walked up to his body. Maybe if he just...touch his body. Maybe that would work.

He took a deep breathe and peered down at his face. "...Is my nose really that big?"

Opal had said he had a cute nose, like a button. She was always kissing it and booping it. But, Bolin thought, if he ever got out of this mess and got well, that the first thing he was going to do was have Opal kiss his nose, because he nose sure looked like it needed some loving.

_Concentrate, _he told himself. But what was he supposed to be consentrating on? He felt great. _Amazing_, really. He had'nt had time notice he lack of...well, _crappiness, _durring his initial shock. His head didn't feel like a lead balloon anymore, ready to burst. He lungs didn't feel sufficated and his body didn't ache at all. For a moment, he could forget the overall feeling of nausea that spread thoughout his gut and up his throat, always sending him rushing to the bathroom.

He felt great. But he didn't feel present. Too numb and tingling, like he would float away with a strong breeze. All at once Bolin knew what the problem was. He didn't feel _alive._

In a flash of panic, he grasped for his body's hand. But just like Mako, all that happened was the tingling feeling, and his hand went right though his body.

Then the heart moniter spend up and the machines started thier frantic beeping.

"Bolin?" Mako stood up and looked over his brother desperatly, then back to the machines, that were still beeping and wailing. "Bro?" Then he spun on his heels, yelling for a nurse or somebody to help.

Bolin had never felt more helpless in his life. He watched as a group of doctors came in, followed by a panicing Mako and Opal and their Grandmother.

"What happened?" Opal cried.

"I happened," he whispered back to her, wishing more than anything that he could wipe her tears away. His Grandmother clung helplessly to Mako, mumbling some ancient Earth Kingdom prayer that Bolin vaugly rememebered from years ago. It was about love and hope, and the power of healing with family and friends. His father had sang it long ago, ushering them to sleep on stormy nights. Back then it had filled Bolin with peace.

Now, it just made him cry.

The doctors reagusted his oxygen and looked over numbers and charts and a bunch of other things that Bolin could never understand. In the end, they chalked it up to good news, at least. His mind was having some stimulation, they said. It was cause for happienss. Mako let out a huge sigh, Opal wiped her tears and Grandma came and sat beside him, fluffing his pillows.

"I told you, Mako dear," Grandma said, "We just need to have faith. San and your mother are watching over us,"

Mako had been told this his whole life by Mako. Their parents were watching them. Thier parents were always with them. But right now, he felt more alone than ever before.

What could he do? Should he try touching his body again? What if something bad happend? In the end he was stuck watching helplessly as he friends and family came and went.

Mako, Opal, Grandma, Asami. Uncles, Aunts, Cousins. He didn't know it was hours or days or weeks but everyone came in and said a share of words that was all chalked up to the same thing: they loved him and it was going to be okay.

* * *

"How is she?" Asami turns at the voice. Mako is there behind her, leaning against the door frame, his browns creased together in concern. Asami feels a headache blooming between her eyes and rubs her temples, or maybe that is just the energy that Korra is giving off. Her eyes dart back to the rigid silhouette of Korra, the flyaway hairs on the back of her neck illuminated by the fading evening sunlight. Her body radiating a soft aura from the source of her glowing eyes that face towered the ocean.

How can she expect to answer him? The answer to that question does not exist, for who can hope to the read the thoughts of Korra?

And how, the World with ask time and time again-how can the Avatar hope to keep balance, when she cannot even keep balance within herself?

Asami sighs, folding in on herself. "She hasn't been eating or sleeping at all. I mean, the last time she was like this, was right after the Red Lotus. But, now, she..."

"Korra's stubborn, Asami, we all know that," A small, bitter smile works up his lips. But the untold sorrow grows louder between them, because what they both know, what _everyone_, knows, really, is that she was never like this after the fight against Unavattu, after all she lost during Harmonic Convergence.

"If she says she needs time alone," Asami breathes, "to talk to Taavi, then, I believe her. I'll leave her be,"

Mako nods. "But it's been days, Asami. She's going about this the wrong way. She going to make herself sick if she keeps this up,"

"That's what I keep trying to tell her, but she insists she knows what she's doing," at that, the pair turns their eyes back on the women in question.

The rigidness of her muscles is fading, fatigue taking hold. The Avatar's shoulders shake in exertion, her breathes heaving slightly.

"Tenzin's torn," She tells Mako quietly, "He's all about meditation and Korra connecting with Spirits..."

"But..." Mako prompts her.

"But, he says that this might just be the result of more post-traumatic stress. It all never really goes away; she just has to learn to deal with it on a day-to-day basis. Or it can manifest itself in other ways. She's been blaming herself for hurting us, as if she was the one doing it,"

The tears prick her eyes now, because what she cannot dare admit to Mako, or anyone, is what the _other ways_, may be. The hauntings in Korra's letters, nightmares retold to Asami in shaky ink. How a ghost of herself followed her around, the chains rattling in her sleep. How the more times she goes to visit Kuvira, the more weary she comes back, all with a mirror of glowing eyes looking back at her from emerald green in a jail cell.

How Korra is becoming a ghost of herself.

They've thrown different words around, but they all mean the same thing.

_/depression/ post-traumatic-stress/ anxiety/_

Asami wonders if only she could bare to tell him Korra's secrets, then maybe she could help the woman she loves. But then, she wonders, if maybe there is a price to pay, that maybe Korra's secrets should stay buried.

"And what do _you_ say?"

Asami turns to look at him again.

"What?"

"What do you think we should do?" His eyes are boring into her's: searching, ready at a moments notice to _help, to heal, to carry the load,_ and for one moment Asami can remember what it felt like to love him, and be loved by him. To be younger and naive, and find comfort in the shape of his arms around her, the pressure of his jaw against her mouth.

"She needs support, help. She needs to know she's not alone. That even if this happens again, that we won't abandon her."

"But you said you believe she did."

Silence roars for a moment, then: "I don't know,"

Asami lowers her head. Her hair falls in her face; a shield of shame. A patch of lies. She is a_ horrible/ horrible girlfriend/ person/ daughter._

Korra _meditates/ meditates/ meditates/_

"I don't know what brought this on. Harmonic Convergence was nearly four years ago," she folds her arms around herself,"Vaatu and Unalaq severed her connection with all her past Avatars, so why would a Dark Spirit attack her now?

Mako shakes his head. "I don't know,"

"But, that's why I brought these." Before she can question him, he leans down and picks up a tray displaying three cups of herbal tea and a plate of steam buns.

"Mako..." Asami shakes her head. She doesn't want to push Korra.

"It's worth a shot," He jerks his head for her to follow, and makes his way to the women whose limbs are crossed together like a twisted rock.

Mako places the tray down by her side and gently shakes his shoulder. "Korra," he calls gently, "Korra, time to eat," With a jolt, the gold in her eyes fades away and she comes back to herself. She's covered in a layer of sweat and the bags under eyes bloom like specks of coal.

Asami pushes a lock of hair from Korra's face and tucks it behind Korra's ear. "Hey, sweetie. How're you doing,"

Korra grumbles something that sounds like a frustrated remark. Then, she stretches her sore muscles and seems to notice the display in front of her.

"Thanks, guys. But I'm not really hungry. I gotta get back to the Spirit World and-"

"Food first," Mako all but hands her a bun and takes a seat beside her. Asami follows suit.

Korra takes a slow bite, seemingly only to please them. "Look, I know what you two are trying to do...and I appreciate it," her smile does not reach her eyes, "But I'm fine. The sooner I can talk to Taavi again and straighten this whole mess out, the sooner I'll be able to spend more time with everyone."

"Korra," the words race out of Asami's mouth before she can catch them, "are you really sure that..."

The glob get's stuck in her throat then, and Korra's eyes twist into that of a dragon's. A vein visibly pulses in her temple, her hands fist in her lap.

The green liquid shutters in their pearly cups.

"I knew it, " her voice comes out a whisper, "I knew you didn't believe me. You both think I'm crazy,"

"It's not that," Mako tries, but Korra's so done that she doesn't care for their excuses.

"Just forget it," She remarks. Her sunken cheeks red with anger, "I'm going for a walk,"

"Korra! Please, _wait! _I just think that-"

"Oh-ho!" a snarly remark leaves her lips as she spins around. The hollowness of her eyes makes her look even more wild. "Like you really care about me! All you care about is your stupid company and your two-timing dad! If you really cared about me, you'd believe me that I know what I'm doing! That I can take care of myself! Both of you would, instead of writing me off as some kind of crazy person!"

Asami shrinks back, the tears stealing anymore words from her mouth. Mako stands up slowly, trying be calm and not make her more emotional.

"Korra," he says slowly, "We do care about you. You're more of a family to me, than my Aunts and Uncles," the honesty pours out of him. "We're just worried about you. You haven't had anything to eat, or slept in days. Running around the pavilion all night to stay awake isn't healthy. We just want you to be okay, that's all,"

She looks at both of them for a moment, back and forth at their worried face. Her lips pinch together and she fists her hands again, not seeming to know what to do.

Without further response, she spins on her heals, and and strides down the stairs to the base of the island.

Mako blows out a puff of breath from his cheeks, and his shoulders sag. "That went well,"

Asami wipes away her smeared make-up, sniffing.

"What do we do now?" She takes piece of now-cold steam bun and and breaks it apart in her fingers.

Mako shakes his head. "I don't know,"


	32. Sister, Dear

_Here you guys go. As promised, more Jaya and Mako._

* * *

Mako found her. He found his long lost sister, Jaya. Mako found Bolin's twin sister.

Mako found Bolin's saviour.

But even when Mako found her whereabouts, it still wasn't that easy. She was living with some short of group. Not directly triads, but a political group. The Ozai society.

The party had their main location in the Fire Nation, but where spread all over the world. They kept low most of the time, but occasionally their actions would flash in the news. Mako himself had never had anything to do with them. He didn't know what he should expect, but he hoped it was easier for him to get to her with him being a firebender, too.

Their base in Republic City was located on the outside of town. The firebender had planned the trip perfectly. Opal had no problem looking after Bolin for a couple of days, and as far as any of his friends knew, he was away on a secret detective mission. Truthful enough. Mako felt bad about lying to his friends, but this could be Bolin's way one's shot at being healthy again. Mako was sure everyone would forgive him when they found out.

Mako looked at the building in front of him; a tall, brown, made of dingy brinks that were falling apart. It looked like some short of storage unit house; it was probably abandoned before the Ozai society settled down here.

Mako had tried to call Jaya after finding out where she lived, but that didn't work. And finding out she had been kidnapped, anyway, after she been adopted...well, it kind of…sucked.

Mako knocked. There was a man who opened the door. He smelled of smoke, and grease and did not look happy.

"What do you want?" The man asked, voice gruff.

Mako wondered if this was their leader in the city, but it was probably just a doorman or a member.

"I want to talk to Jaya." It was good that he didn't use his police uniform. Mako needed to blend in.

The man crossed his arms. "Why is that, boy? If you want to join, you have to talk to the big man."

Mako sighed. "I need to take up some…business with her." Voice steady and even.

The man weighed his options, but after a while, he loosened his arms and stepped aside. "She's in the back room."

Mako made his way to the "back room". There where firebenders everywhere. It was slightly frightening; he wasn't used to seeing so many eyes on him.

So many eyes _like_ him.

Jaya was not like Mako expected her to be. Not that Mako could say anything; he had never met her. He had played this moment over and over in his head for days, willing himself to accept her however she was, Somehow, he imagined her somewhat like Bolin and him. A mixture of the two of them.

When Mako first saw her, she was wearing dark pants and a red, lose, long sleeved shirt. She was playing some card game with a cig in her mouth. By the look on her face, Mako could tell she kept them all at her feet.

"So you fold," Jaya's voice spoke up. She took in a slightly more mocking look. The other man at the table huffed. Two of them threw their cards on the table. Mako frowned; he didn't want her to spend time with people like that. These men was so much older than she was. She was only twenty. "Well, I rise up with two more…" She threw two small red disks on the table.

Mako took a step closer to her. They weren't paying attention to him.

"Jaya," He muttered.

"You're though, girl." A man threw on two red pieces himself. Jaya straightened up. "And that's why I won't go easy on you."

Jaya tapped her finger at the table and got another card. With a big smile, she laid down her cards on the table. It was four of the same kind. The man looked surprised; he had already picked a new card for himself, but it didn't do him any good. The man laid his cards to show the rest of the players. It was three of the same kind and one different. The man cursed as Jaya laughed.

Mako walked up to them. "Jaya?"

The woman looked at him, and then her group of members. She looked back at him, raising a curious brow. "Who are you?"

"Mako. I need to talk to you, Jaya."

She gathered her money and stood up. She was shorter than he was, but still tall for a girl. Around the same height as Asami. Her brows weren't shaped like his, but were skinner than Bolin's. Jaya also had a small, upturned nose. It was like looking at girl version of his brother.

"Do I know you?" When Mako shook his head, Jaya's brows narrowed.

"I just need to talk to you. Nothing about the Ozai Society, I just need to talk to you."

"Right. Like I'm about to talk to some guy that just showed up here on my turf," She flipped her hair over her shoulders.

Some of the man snickered. They probably thought this was some kind of hook-up. Mako couldn't care less.

"Please. It's important." She just raised an eyebrow at him. Mako was losing his small amount of patience. He needed to think quickly. The men at the table were giving them too much attention. They probably thought he was an undercover cop, ready to arrest them.

"I-I know your parents." Mako blurted out.

Jaya looked up, gaving him her full attention. It was a question she had never gotten an answer too. All she could remember was the Society. As far as she was concerned, they were her family.

"What?" She looked angry. How could this man just walk right up to her and say such things? "What makes you think you have the right to show up here and act like you know me?"

Mako took a deep breath. Time to get real. "Because, I am your brother."

Jaya laughed at him. Mako couldn't blame her. The girl had no reason to believe him.

Mako dug in his pocket. He remembered the only picture of the three of them. Mako wished he had more. He gave it to her, and the girl stopped laughing. She looked at the picture for some time.

There were her parents. The man didn't look Fire Nation, but he was holding her. Jaya had few pictures of her when she was a baby. Most of them were lost when she was kidnapped; she was a little over a year old. Not that she remembered much, but she had a few pictures of her that she got form her adoptive parents. That was she, wrapped in a blanket, in the arms of a man she never knew.

The woman looked slightly like her, but yet so different. She was holding another baby. Jaya wondered who that was. Beside to woman, sat a boy. Around three years old, Jaya calculated. She looked back to the man who handled her the picture. Same eyebrows, almost the same face shape and hair; she didn't need more proof. That man was her brother.

She swallowed. "So what you're saying is...these are my parents?"

Mako nodded.

"This is you," she pointed to the little boy, "You're my brother?"

Mako nodded again.

Jaya looked back at the picture. "But... who's that other boy?"

Mako swallowed. "That, Jaya...that is your twin brother." She looked back in disbelief. The Society had told her so many 'things' about her life before she 'joined' the group. There was _abandoned and then found_, there was _given away_. But they were all lies, Jaya knew. She never deluded herself into believing any of them. But non where like this. For some reason or another, she felt like she could trust this guy who said he was her brother.

"Jaya, I'll tell you everything I know. Just please, take your time to talk to me."

Jaya didn't like the look the man-_Mako-_ was giving her. He looked so desperate, like the whole world depended on her saying yes.

In the end, she nodded. What did she have to lose?

–

Half an hour later, Mako and Jaya had found a quiet spot outside the building.

"So...you're my brother. These two people in the picture is my parents?" Jaya's head was swimming. This was so much. "And that other baby is my twin brother."

Mako nodded, unsure of how he would actually break the news to her. The news about Bolin's illness.

"Where is he?"

"He's...in the hospital," Mako decided to say. Jaya raised a brow, "He doesn't know I'm here," Mako said, he hoped she didn't hear his uneasiness. "He doesn't actually know I found you."

Jaya's lips formed a thin line. "Why?"

Mako shrugged. "He-Bolin, your other brother- he's going through some stuff. Didn't want to stress him with this." Jaya nodded to him, and Mako was glad she accepted the half-lie he just told. "I hope you'd would like to meet him."

Now Jaya shrugged. "Sorry, it's a lot to take in."

Mako nodded to her. "Yeah. I know. It was for us, too, when we found out we had a sister."

"How did you find me? Your parents-_my_ parents- they didn't they tell you?"

Jaya notices the sad full look that crossed his face. Eyes getting empty and tired. He shook his head.

"N-no, they died when we were young." Jaya looked surprised. "We were eight and six at the time." Mako took a deep breath. As much of his street life stayed with him, he didn't like to reflect on the years. "We lived on the streets after they died. About three years ago, we found dad's family in Ba Sing Se. They live here in town now, but we didn't figure out about you then. It was when I was helping them move; I found that picture of the five of us, and my uncle told me about how you got adopted."

Jaya looked at the picture. "But how did you found me? There must be few records of me. I am not even a citizen here."

Mako sat up. When he spoke, he lowered his voice. If the others got a hold of him being a detective, he would be thrown out in a seconds. "I am a detective. I found records of every adoption with Water Tribe parents from 20 years ago. It took some time, but I found out you were taken anyway." Jaya's eyes shot up when he mentioned that he was a detective. "I searched for a few months and found the Ozai Society's whereabouts and showed up here."

Jaya crossed her arms. "Detective, huh. You aren't here to arrest me or anyone?"

"If I wanted to arrest any of you, there would be at least three police cars here with cops in them. Also, I would be in uniform."

She stilled looked uneasy, but Mako figured this girl was like him and Bolin. Always on the tip of their toes, always ready to flee or fight. Jaya huffed; she seemed to think over the new information for a while. She looked back up at Mako. "You said you found your Dad's family in Ba Sing Se. Why where they in the Earth Kingdom?"

She doesn't know. Mako thought she knew about their parents being in a mixed marriage. "Because…Jaya, Dad was from the Earth Kingdom. His name was San, and he was an Earth Bender."

Jaya looked so discussed by it that Mako fought the urge to yell at her.

Her eyes went wide, "What? He was an Earth Bender?"

Mako breathed deeply. If they started to yell or fight, others would get him, and there would be no hope for his brother. "Dad married our mother, Naoki. She was a Fire Bender like me and you,"

Jaya snarled at him. "Can't believe it," She ran a hand though her hair.

"Is that a problem?"

Jaya laughed at him. Mako felt his anger flare. This girl had some attitude problems. She was worse than Korra three years ago. "I can't believe it. My parents are of mixed marriage, and their children have unpure blood."

"What do you mean by that?" Mako knew he sounded rather whiny. But he and Bolin had lived their whole life with disgusting looks from strangers. Just because they had different colour on their eyes.

"You have dirt in your blood. You aren't good for anything." She laughed again and lit another cigarette.

"Well, to be clear here, we are of the same bloodline. So you apparently have it, too." Mako motioned with his hand.

She suddenly looked panicked. "Will you be quiet?" Jaya looked around. Fortunately, nobody had heard him. "If someone knows that, I'm out of here."

Mako calmed down. They settled in an awkward silence for a while. Mako struggled to know what to say, but he decided that it was best to just drop the bomb. "My brother, will you meet him?"

She looked unsure. "I don't know…I've just met you. I don't know if I can trust you."

Mako looked offended. "I can assure you that my brother and I don't have any intention to hurt you. I just figured since you are my sister, it would be nice to get to know each other a little better." It came out snarkier than intended, but Mako found out that it didn't matter. Not with Jaya's temper anyway.

"Still, you just droped this bombshell on me. I didn't know I had any kind of family and suddenly I have two brothers." She blew some smoke to the side and stared at the building for some time. "Can I ask you why this is so important to you?"

Mako tensed. He knew if he told her that Bolin had leukaemia, she would think that was the only reason Mako showed up.

"Bolin's sick," That wasn't much of an explanation. Jaya raised an eyebrow at him. "He-he as leukaemia."

"What?" Jaya's mouth dropped in surprise. "Cancer?"

Mako nodded.

"That _bites,_ dude,"

"Yeah, he was diognosed nearly a year ago,""

Jaya nodded and blew more smoke from her mouth. "And what does that have to do with _me_?"

Mako started to fidget. She was already aggravated enough at it was. This would only preserve to rile her up more. "He needs a transplant. A bone marrow transplant. I'm not a match, and I was thinking that maybe you could be-"

"A donor?"

Mako nodded. "I mean, you're his _twin_, so it makes sense that you'd be the best match for him. This could be his only chance." Mako got more and more desperate with each word.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said _no_. I don't want to do it." Jaya took another drag at her cigarette. There was a tiny bit of her that was curious about the set of brothers that she now had, but she wouldn't just go along with everything they were saying.

"Why? You could be his only chance." Mako sat up. He needed to get her to agree with him. "I know it was sudden, but-" He didn't get a chance to finish.

Jaya put both her hands on the table. _"Of course_ it was sudden. In the last hour, I have gotten the information that my birth parents were from both Earth and Fire heritage. That they were killed. I found out that I have an older brother and a twin brother- who also has cancer, by the way." She sat back down, and seemed to calm down slightly. "Yes, you can say it was sudden."

Mako understood her. If this was him, he would probably have left a long while ago. He massage the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, but I'm desperate."

Maybe it was to infuriate Mako, or maybe it was because she needed a reliever, but Jaya lit another cig and blew the first breath right into Mako's face.

Mako wanted to flick that stupid stump out of her hands, but he had no ground with this girl.

"That doesn't make it okay. Okay, so your brother is dying. Not my problem." Jaya looked him directly in the eye. This person meant nothing to her. Neither did her brother.

"You could help him."

"I could, but I won't," Jaya shrugged nonchalantly at him. She could tell that this man was used to getting what he wanted. Jaya wanted to tone him down a notch or two. By the look on his face, the girl could see that she was doing a good job at it. "Everyone will die sooner or later. Now is you brother's time and later it will be yours too. These things happen,"

True, Mako knew no one lived forever. He knew there would come a day where grandma Yin would die. Bolin would die; Korra and Asami would die, too. But Bolin would not die with cancer cells damaging his body. Bolin would die when he was old and when he felt ready.

"I k_now_ that! I know he won't live forever, but it's my job to keep him alive!"

Jaya laughed at him. "Your _job_. If he is twenty years old, he can sure well take care of himself."

Mako threw his arms up in frustration. "Yes, he can, but not when he is sick." Mako took a deep breath. "He's all I have, okay? I need him, and frankly, you can help him. If you don't want to get to know us, fine, I won't bother you. But I ask if you want to get tested so see if you're a match. It won't cost you a damn penny."

"You're lying."

"What? How was all that a lie?" Mako narrowed his brows at her. Bolin never talked back to him.

"All you have? No, you told me that you found your family. Apparently, you and your brother have a whole family in the city." She flicked her hair. This was getting ridiculous. "Don't play the sympathy cards with me, eyebrows."

Mako let the snarky nickname pass. "I'm thankful for the rest of the family, for the Air Benders, but it's not the same. Bolin's been there from the start. He is my best friend and my brother." Mako looked her directly in the eyes. It was just now he noticed that they were the exact shade as Bolin. It almost made him relax. "I need him. I'll do anything to keep him alive. If you won't help him or be a part of our lives, that's okay. I am in no position to force you, but_ please_ consider helping him. I can't lose him."

Jaya started to get really annoyed by this bender. "How sweet. Brothers to death. Again, I don't care if you're his brother, I don't care if I am his twin sister. It's not my problem. I don't even know him. It's not like I will just listen to whatever you say, just because you say so."

Mako nodded to her. "I know that." He replayed a little quieter. "I understand. I bet Bolin wants to know you. He said he wanted to come with me when I found you."

"Why isn't he here, then?"

Mako sighed. This was getting out of topic. "Like I said, he is really stressed out right now and a few months earlier we though we found you, but she wasn't the girl we were looking for. Bolin was heartbroken. I wanted him to be here, but there was still a possibility this plan could be flunked. I didn't want to feed him false hope."

"How long have you been searching?"

"We found out about you for at least three months ago."

She nodded. What else could she do?"Bolin, how is he? If you are crawling at your feet out of desperation, I assume he must be something." She crossed her arms. If she really was going to do this-_help them_\- she needed to know that this Bolin-person was decent.

"He is, you know, nice. He jokes, laughs and smiles; at least he used too." She raised an eyebrow at him. That didn't make sense to her, Mako figured. "He does what he thinks is right. Bolin's a great bender, and he helps those he can. At least, he wants to. He's too selfless for his own good. I can assure you once you get to know him, he won't let you go. Bolin likes to have people around." Mako looked back at the city. "He is the kind of guy that deserves another chance."

"He's a Firebender?"

Mako tensed up again. He shook his head. "He's an Earthbender. He bends lava, too. Really rare,"

"Wait a minute," Jaya held up her hand, "You mean to say, not only was my Dad Earth Kingdom, but my twin brother is an Earth Bender?"

"Why are you so surprised? Have you looked at you eyes lately? They're green, same as Bolin." Mako knew this girl was probably brainwashed because she grew up in the society, but spirits, her problems with other benders was getting on Mako's nerves.

She looked away. "I know the color of my eyes. I just don't want to give him my bone marrow."

Mako shot up. "You wont? Why, is it because he is am Earthbender?"

"First thing is because I don't know him enough. I still don't know if I can trust you. I also don't want to help a person with dirt in their blood."

"Do I look so evil to you?" Mako snarled. Maybe not taking Bolin with him was a mistake. Bolin could befriend everyone if he wanted to, Mako should have taken him with him. "I haven't forced you to sit here. You could have walked away the minute you saw me, but you didn't. So let me ask you this; If you can't trust me, why are you still curious about getting to know me and Bolin so much?"

Jaya looked between him and her own hands. Honesty, she didn't know. Maybe it was because this was something exciting, because she believed him, or because she needed people she could trust. These two brothers sounded as good as any.

She dropped her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Jaya looked at him again. "I am not a bad person; I know you may think the Ozai society is a joke or whatever, but they took care of me. This is my family. Helping people that isn't a part of the group…it's dangerous."

Mako nodded to her and let her speak.

"I mean, if you two are my brothers, if that other guy is my twin brothers, I want to know you better."

Mako smiled and felt his shoulders relax. She agreed. "Thank you; you don't know how much this means to us both." Jaya looked up to him, face set.

"I am not saying I'll do the transplant. I can't promise that." Her voice was even, didn't even show any recognition of second thought.

Mako stood up and offered her to shake his hand. Jaya stood, too, and a little bit reluctantly, she shook his hand.

"Jaya, thank you for agreeing to meet him. It means a lot to us all."

Jaya gave him a small smile. "When, am I meeting him?"

Mako looked slightly talked aback by the seriousness in her voice.

"Soon," he said, "Fallow me,"


End file.
